In Love At Last
by Sydbuscus
Summary: Kendall Lane is the average college student dealing with average college stuff. When she runs into Toby "Tobuscus" Turner at a local Starbucks, her life is turned upside down. :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first... Hope you enjoy! I always enjoy constructed criticism on how to improve... as well as reviews and stuff! :)  
P.S I do not own Toby... he happens to own himself. :)  
I do however own Ms. Kendall.  
**

**Fun. Now enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Ch. 1 **

"Kendall, Get up! Up, now!"

I growled and rolled over, shoving my head under my pillow to block out the annoying requests of my best friend and roommate, Alice.

"Kendall, come on! It's almost one! You shouldn't sleep this long, it's unhealthy! Besides, our summer break is almost over and then it's back to school! You should be getting back into your normal routine!" I growled at her again and before I knew it, I heard the _whoosh_ of my blanket being pulled off and the cool air on my legs. I sat up, grumbling.

"You're way too obsessed with school. We have almost two months left. Besides, I was up until almost three a.m. last night, I have an excuse."

"What on earth were you doing until three a.m.?!"

"That's nothing you need to worry about! What do you want, anyways?" Alice rolled her eyes and grabbed my hands. She yanked me out of my bed and laughed.

"You need some fresh air. Let's go to Starbucks! I could use a latte."

I narrowed my eyes until they were almost slits. "You woke me up for _STARBUCKS?_"

"Of course not! I was just bored." Alice winked at me, and I sighed.

"You're so lucky I love you."

"But of course. Now get ready, I'll meet you at my car." She dashed out the room before I could even object.

'Screw that,' I thought. No way am I getting fancied up for Starbucks. I changed into some comfortable sweats with my campus's name on it, University of Texas at Austin, or UT for short. Then I put on a T-shirt and my glasses, grabbed my purse, knocked off a bunch of papers on the counter, and shot out of the dorm.

Alice sighed when she saw me. "You could have at least tried."

I ignored her as I pulled my hair up into a sloppy bun. "It's Starbucks, no one important is going to be there."

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "You never know." As she started the car, I finally comprehended her warning.

"Is your boyfriend going to be there? If so, I'm changing."

"No, of course not! Besides, we broke up yesterday."

Alice focused on the road as we pulled off campus and onto the freeway. Her face showed no expression.

I sighed. "What number is this?" Alice laughed.

"Not sure, I think I've lost count." That was the weird thing about Alice. She was so concerned with school but she had a new boyfriend each week. At least she could get a boyfriend. I'd never had one in my entire life.

"Well, I'd tell you that you're too good for him, but I've told you that every single time…" Alice laughed again and I smiled.

"Kendall Lane, you're quite the comedian." She reached over and turned the slick black knob that turned on the radio. The rest of the journey was spent singing horribly to popular songs on the radio.

As we entered the main part of Austin, traffic was hell.

"Why are there so many people here this weekend?" I asked, staring out the window. We were moving two feet every five minutes.

"Wow, you really don't get out much. There's some kind of nerd convention here this weekend. It's been all over the news. And Facebook."

"I'm hardly ever on the computer, and I for sure never watch the news. You know that."

"Well, sorry." Alice sighed. "We're going to be here for a while."

I snorted. "Have you ever seen so many nerds in your life?" Alice smiled. She didn't know my past. I used to be a nerd, was all of middle and high school. I knew everything about everything. Trust me; it's hard to be a nerd in Sacramento, California, with all those perfectly tanned girls and all.

About twenty minutes later, we finally made it to a place to park. It wasn't exactly close to Starbucks, but we could walk and there was no way we were going to sit in traffic any longer. As we walked along the crowded streets, I thought about my family and home. College was almost over, and then what would I do? Would I ever get a boyfriend? Would I ever get married and have children? What would I do with my life? I had just come to college to get my degree. I didn't have a certain job in my life. Unlike most people, I was undecided.

And I should have been paying attention when I walked in the door. He slammed into me just as hard as I slammed into him. The cold slick coffee covered me head to toe and soaked my shirt. I fell to the ground, sighing with frustration. Great, now some goober was going to yell at me for not "looking where I was going."

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" He squatted down to help me up, but I didn't look at his face. I looked at his shirt.

What the hell was a Tobuscus? Great. Was he one of the nerds here for that convention? Was a Tobuscus some kind of super science project the government was working on? I was probably going to get yelled at even more now.

"Hey, are you ok? I'm really sorry; I should have been paying more attention. But, hey, coffee is a good look for you." I finally looked at this strange man. He had curly mouse brown hair, deep dimples and a really great smile. Not only was he **not** yelling at me, but I think he was flirting with me as well. He stood there with his hand out, and I was guessing he was thinking I was a little weird for not taking it.

"Thanks," I whispered as I took his hand. Looking around, I noticed that Alice was already at the counter, waiting in line. I was guessing she didn't realize I had run into a stranger and he had dumped coffee all over me.

"The name's Toby by the way, and I am really sorry. I guess that's what you get for recording instead of paying attention to the real world." He grinned again. That was when I noticed the phone in his hand, the little red light indicating he was in fact recording.

"Kendall." I mumbled. Here I was, looking like crap while I stood in front of a really attractive guy. Was this God's some way of karma? Guess so. We stood there in the doorway before Toby suddenly jumped.

"Gah! Here, let me go get some napkins." Before I could even object, he rushed to go grab something to wipe off all the coffee. I took a deep breath. I could tell which coffee this was, because it was the exact thing I usually ordered. Instead of continuing to stand in the doorway like an idiot and moving to the side each time someone came in, I followed Toby.

When he turned around, he jumped. I guess he wasn't expecting me to follow him. This whole situation was really awkward. While part of me hoped it would be over soon, the other part was hoping it would never end. You know, that whole angel and devil on the shoulder kind of ordeal.

"Here." He handed me a glob of napkins, and I began to pat my shirt. Well, I guess wearing clothes that looked like crap did have its highs.

"God, I'm so sorry." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Really, it's fine. I felt like someone was going to dump coffee all over me so I made sure to wear clothes I didn't care about." I grinned, and fortunately he did too.

"Here, let me buy you a drink. It's the least I can do," He smiled, and I couldn't help but blush.

"Are you sure?" I looked longingly at Alice, who was just now noticing I wasn't by her. She looked at Toby and I, and a huge grin spread on her face. She sat down at a table farthest away from where we now stood, smirking. I sighed.

"Of course I'm sure! I dumped coffee all over you!"

I grinned, trying to pretend like I had millions of guys buy me drinks. Hopefully he was falling for it. "Sure. You can buy me a drink. I'll have what I'm wearing."

"Is that your favorite? Or are you just making a really bad joke? Trust me, I have plenty of those."

"Well, they do say you are what you eat." I said, shrugging. He laughed again.

"Or in this case, what you drink. Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Hun, it's ok to like the same drink as someone."

"I know, I'm just making sure. No one really likes exactly what I get."

"I'll be over there," I replied, pointing to a table near Alice. I didn't think Toby knew I came here with Alice, since she didn't notice I had been knocked flat to the ground. He nodded his head and headed to the line. I found my way over to my best friend and glared at her.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"What do you mean?"

"You totally ditched me."

"I hadn't noticed you weren't behind me until I turned around and saw you laughing with that guy." She jabbed her thumb in the direction of Toby. "Who is he anyway?"

"I have no idea! He ran into me though and spilled his entire cup of coffee on me. Then he started flirting with me." Now, although Alice didn't know about my nerdy past, she did know that I had never had a boyfriend.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! A guy? What's his name?"

"It's Toby. I don't know much about him. Yet."

"Well, I'll leave you to your biddings. Sit at the table in front of me, and make sure his back is to me. He didn't see me walk in with you; he doesn't know who I am." She smiled so big, I thought her cheekbones would burst through her tightened skin.

"Yeah, sure." I sat down and Toby came over a few minutes later. Handing me my drink, he asked as he sat down, "So, do you live here?"

"Naw, I'm here for college. It's my last year; I graduate this spring. Do you live here?"

"Uhm... no." My heart sank before he could continue. "I live over in Los Angeles." Slowly, my heart began to rise.

"Hey, I'm from Sacramento!"

"Nice, I have friends up there!" He grinned and casually leaned down to scratch his leg.

"Are you from Cali?"

"Actually I'm from Florida."

"Ah, an east coaster." Toby blushed.

"Yeah. So what are you studying in college?"

"Basic stuff. I really just want to get my degree."

"Sweet."

We talked for almost an hour about our lives and our hobbies. I couldn't get over how kind and goofy this guy was. He made me smile. Every once in a while I would peek over Toby's shoulder and see Alice smiling. She would give me a thumb up and go back to texting whatever guy she was dating at the time.

Toby pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time. "Crap, I have to go."

"I forgot to ask, if you don't live here, than why are you here?"

"Oh…uhm, I'm actually here for the Rooster Teeth convention, I'm helping out."

"Oh! That makes sense."

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go. I was supposed to go right back."

"That's fine. I'll see you around," And with that, Toby rushed out of Starbucks and I sat across from Alice. She stared at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy for you, that's all. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen you happier!" Alice grabbed my hand and pulled my straight out of my seat and into an awkward hug over the table. I forced myself to give an odd chuckle.

"Thanks! I just really hope this turns out good. You're gonna have to show me what to do, since I-" Alice put her hand in front of my face to shut me up.

"Oh course Ms. Goodie Two-shoes!"

Later that day after I had taken a nice long shower and put in my contacts, I sat on my bed with a sigh. Alice was out running some errands, and I had really nothing to do.

That is, until my eyes caught sight of my purple MacBook. I wanted to know what a Tobuscus was, so why not Google it? I pulled the laptop into my lap and flipped it open. Opening a new tab, I typed in the first three letters, and instantly results popped up. There was a bunch of Toby's first, Toby Mac, Toby Keith, Tobey McGuire… and some guy named Toby Turner. I wasn't sure who that was, but Tobuscus was the option below his name so I clicked on it.

And boy was I surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story takes place in July of 2012, back when Toby was at the Rooster Teeth convention in Texas. :)**

**Ch. 2**

The results appeared quickly, videos, websites and pictures flooding my brain. "Tobuscus" had its own YouTube channel, Facebook, Twitter, and even Tumbler.

I was even more flustered when I saw tons and tons of images of _him._

_ Was this guy famous?_

There was even a Wikipedia page on him. "What on earth?" I whispered as I peered at the screen. I decided to start with YouTube, a site I was very unfamiliar with. Sure enough, when the channel loaded, Tobuscus was written at the top of the screen and I could see Toby's face in his most recent video.

_What the hell? How did this happen?_

Nothing made sense. This channel had over two _million_ subscribers. That meant two million people who liked him. Who was to say he hadn't charmed any other women into liking his presence?

"Might as well figure the damn guy out," I told myself as I clicked play. It turned out he did a series called Cute Win Fail and claimed each out of the three videos a proper title. Then the viewers voted for which one was the most "epic." I also noticed he had two other channels, dubbed TobyTurner and TobyGames.

Guess he was that mysterious Toby Turner. I started with that one first. Basically it was only him talking about his life. They were called vlogs, I would have to Google that later, and his most recent one was titled "I'm Wearing Glasses," in which he informed his viewers about the Rooster Teeth convention. He did this thing before and after every video where he covered the camera lens in an intro/outro of quote, "Darkness than Redness than Whiteness!"

He was quite strange, this man. I was still wondering why he hadn't acted this way when we had met. Maybe he didn't want to scare me away?

"That's reasonable," I muttered under my breath.

The rest of my night was spent watching his videos. He even managed to get a few laughs out of me, which trust me, was hard for anyone except Alice. Soon, I found myself slipping into unconsciousness.

I awoke to a loud bang of the front door as an angry Alice charged through, a very pissed off expression on her face. Tears slid of the brink of her nose as I frantically scrambled out of bed.

"Alice! What the hell happened?" She didn't answer as she forcefully threw her purse on her bed and pushed her way through the bathroom door. I closed the front door, allowing her time to calm down. Obviously something really bad had happened, because Alice hardly ever cried. It was like me and laughing.

I crept over to the bathroom door, debating if I should knock on it or not. Fortunately, she concluded my choice by barreling out of the bathroom.

"Everything's fine," she whispered, almost to herself. I watched as she grabbed an apple from the small fridge and sunk her teeth into its soft skin. How Alice was able to act like nothing ever happened was a mystery to everyone. I followed her to her identical twin bed and sat next to her.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Nothing, just a bad grade on a test. Nothing huge." She took another bite of the apple. That explained everything. Alice had taken a summer class. The final exam was today. Everything below an A was a bad grade. I left it at that.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No big deal." Except that it was. "I'm going to head to bed. You gonna be ok?"

I nodded my head. She gave a weak smile. I had a feeling the bad grade wasn't all.

"Have you heard anything from that guy? Tony I think it was?"

My heart stopped. I had never even gotten his number… God dammit. "I…" I swallowed. "never got his number."

Alice's chin hit the floor. "What?"

"I hadn't realized, I don't think he did either with all the commotion…" I felt tears burning at the back of my eyes.

"Oh, he is so-"

"Alice! Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. He doesn't even live around here."

"And he had the right to tug at your heart strings?" Alice clenched her fists into tight balls. I think sleep was no longer in her vocabulary.

"Hey, don't worry about me. You've had a long day; get some sleep." I forced a smile. She sighed.

"We will talk about this in the morning." She pointed one of her perfectly manicured fingers at me as she crawled under the fluffy pink duvet. I wasn't sure how she was able to sleep under the covers in the middle of summer.

I flicked off the lights and almost automatically heard light snores coming from Alice. What on earth had drained all her energy? I would have to ask her tomorrow. I climbed into bed, not bothering to change or even take out my contacts. I didn't even bother snuggling under the covers. I pulled my body into a tight ball and fought back tears.

I wasn't sure why I was crying. I had only met the guy. I barely knew anything about him for Pete's sake! Well, except everything I read about him online. I doubt most of that was real though.

Although he was the first guy who had ever really interacted with me, I felt connected to him. Like magnets. He was the north end and I was the south. There went the geek in me.

I didn't know if he felt the same way. Hell, he could have totally ran away and forgot about me. That's what I kept telling myself, but one part of me was holding on to the second theory: he forgot.

I must have dozed off because I awoke to an earthquake. As I reached under my pillow and grabbed my phone, I shoved aside that thought as I answered the vibrating object.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Ken? Were you asleep? Sorry. It's Marissa." A girl's voice came from the other end, and I immediately recognized it as one of my good friends.

"Oh hey. What time is it?"

"Almost two-thirty."

"Dang."

"Anyways, were you expecting anyone tonight?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Well, I was out walking around-" Marissa is a huge insomniac. To help her sleep or whenever she can't sleep, she walks around campus to try to tire herself out. "When I came across a car driving really slow in circles near the main building. They told me they were looking for someone named Kendall. I know there are other Kendalls, but I know you the best so I wanted to ask you first."

I raised my eyebrows. "I'm not expecting anyone, but I'll come take a look. Maybe I can help with you."

"Sounds good! See you in a few!"

"Wait, Marissa! Is it a girl or a guy?" I was answered by the disappointing click of an ended phone call. Wasting no time, I shot out of bed, phone in one hand and swiping my car keys with the other. I didn't even bother to lock the door as I dashed down the long hallway and down the steep stairs.

I jumped in my car feeling like a ninja. I wasn't sure why I was so ecstatic to go see this mysterious visitor and Marissa, but for some reason I couldn't wait. As soon as my keys were jammed in the ignition, I sped out of the parking lot, down the narrow street and around the corner to the main building. I didn't even bother turning the car off as I opened the car door and almost tripped trying to escape. Marissa was waiting outside and opened her mouth to speak, but I didn't wait around to see what she was going to say. I was too interested in the man sitting in a chair in the dim, hazy light of the office.

Toby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, this one is a little short. The next one is longer! :D**

Ch. 3

I gasped before even meaning to. He looked up at my surprised expression, and a huge grin lit up his face.

"Kendall?" He stood up from the uncomfortable looking chair.

"Toby?" I took a few steps towards him, so that we were about a yard apart.

"I-"  
"How did you find me?" I interrupted, cocking my head.

"Well, after I left and got back to the convention, I realized that I had never given you my number." He blushed, and scratched the back of his head. "I ran all the way back, but you were gone, and I had to go back to help."

My eyes widened as I realized that my second theory I had kept in the deepest part of my brain had actually been correct. And the fact that I once again looked like crap. I had serious bed hair, my eyes were red from my contacts, and my clothes were covered in wrinkles. I sighed. Would I ever look attractive in front of this guy?

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. The whole day…" he slowly stopped talking, and looked at me. I wanted to say something comforting, but the truth was, I had sort of forgotten about him. I hadn't realized I didn't have his number until Alice mentioned it. And I felt horrible about that. So all I did was smile.

"Can I take you out somewhere? I'm sure there's a Denny's around here…"

"Of course! And there is a Denny's here, its downtown." He gave some type of nervous chuckle, and quickly rushed to the door. He opened it and sort of bent down into a mix of a curtsy and a bow. I couldn't help it, I laughed. This guy made me happy.

After I passed through the door, Toby ran to his car while Marissa came over to me.

"By the looks of it, it would seem you do know this person!" Her smile reached the tips of her ears. I smiled back. She looked over at Toby, and then at my car that was still running. "If you want, I'll take your car and wait there until you get back. It would give me something to do." I nodded my head.

"That would be great." She gave me an awkward hug as I turned to leave. Toby stood by the passenger side with the door open, a lopsided smile on his face. He was adorable, like a puppy. I was just about to climb in when it hit me.

_I barely know the guy. He could be some creepy dude trying to lure in chicks. And here I am, almost getting into his car._

_ You're just being paranoid. He's been super sweet so far._

_ It could be a trap._

_ Get in the damn car._

I couldn't believe I was having an argument with my brain. It was completely… well…

"Are you okay?" He asked, zapping me back into reality. I looked at him, and then at myself, one foot in the car and the other out, holding onto the top of the car itself. I sighed.

"Toby, tell me you're not going to kidnap me and take me to Mexico?"

He looked at me with a confused expression, and then busted into laughter. I waited for him to realize I was serious.

"You're…not…kidding?" I shook my head, my eyes wide.

"Of course not! I promise, no, I vow, to never hurt you." He held up three fingers and laid them across his heart. "Boy scouts honor." I smiled and climbed into the car, hoping I wasn't about to make the biggest mistake of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

The first five minutes was full of awkward silence. Toby focused on driving, and I focused on him driving. And maybe appropriate conversation starters. That's when one hit me in the face.

"You never told me exactly how you found me." I stated.

"Well, I remembered your pants. They had the name of your college on it. So, after I could leave, I pulled up a map and drove down here."

"Did you have a plan?"

"Does driving around campus asking every person if they know who Kendall was count?"

"Sure. I still can't believe it though you were able to find me. I think that's considered luck." He looked at me as we both smiled.

"Thank god for your friend. Why was she out so late anyway?"

"Insomniac."

"Ah." Toby nodded his head, and the car went back to silence, the only sounds coming from the air conditioning and the roar of the engine. I was debating on whether or not to tell Toby what I knew about him. He acted completely different around me, almost as if Tobuscus was his altered ego, a second personality. Almost as if he wanted to keep me a secret from the rest of the world. I wasn't a youtuber; I had no one to tell about Toby except Alice and maybe my sister, Klarisse. Hell, the only time I was ever on YouTube before I met Toby was when Alice told me to look up a song.

"So," Toby mentioned casually, "do you have any siblings?"

What a perfect way to break awkward silence. "Yeah, I have a sister named Klarisse, with a K. She's nine years older than me, and has a ten year old daughter. Her husband's name is Gale. They all live in Salem, Oregon."

Toby bit his lower lip. "That's not too far from Los Angeles."

"Fifteen hours' worth of driving." I huffed, looking out the window. Turning back, I asked, "What about you?"

"I'm the youngest as well. I have an older brother named Billy; he has a fifteen year old daughter, and a sister, Angie. They live in Nevada."

"That's closer to you than my family is too me," I stated.

"Not by much." He grinned. We pulled into the Denny's parking lot, not surprisingly one of the only cars there. Toby quickly jumped out of the car and rushed over to open my door. He reminded me of my dad, always opening the door when I was young. He would pretend to be wearing a dress and curtsy. I smiled as I took Toby's hand and hopped out onto the hard asphalt.

"Why thank you, Mr.…" I paused, remembering Toby had never told me his last name. Thankfully I had stopped myself before it was too late.

"Turner. And you Ms. Kendall?"

"Lane." His eyes sparkled and for a few seconds I pictured his other self, the one who screamed, "BOOP! And hothothot!"

Of course that didn't last long. He went back to being Toby Turner.

"Lane? Like Lois Lane? From Superman?"

I gave sort of a half-smile. "Yeah, I guess." He grinned and ran his fingers through his curly unkempt hair. I loved that nervous habit of his. We wondered inside the Denny's, Toby skipping up to the bar and sliding into a seat. He patted the one next to him. I sat, and looked behind the counter. The only employees here this late were a middle aged man, maybe in his late forties, and a teenage boy with too many piercings to count. The older gentleman approached us, a smile on his face.

"What can I help you with?" He asked politely.

"I'll take a coffee, black, and Kendall…"

"Just a plain hot chocolate will do thanks." I smiled as the man nodded his head and went into the kitchen. Toby looked at me with a confused expression on his face. I looked at his eyes. I had never once noticed his eyes until now. They were a piercing green, the color of emeralds. They were extraordinary, and nothing like my blue ones.

"No coffee?" He questioned.

"Your eyes…" I mumbled. I then snapped out of my current state and frantically sat up straight. Smoothing down my hair, I answered, "I have a coffee curfew. No coffee between the hours of six o'clock pm to six o'clock am."

"Huh, that's cool. Maybe I should start doing that." He pretended to ponder it, than looked back at me. "I'm not going to start doing that." He said in a gay lisp, causing me to start laughing hysterically. The last time I had laughed like that was when I was five years old and banana came out Klarisse's nose. Toby had this warm effect on me; he made me forget about my problems and the rest of the unfair world. When I was finished, Toby sat there, a lopsided grin on his face. Was this man seriously always happy?

The employee chose that moment to walk out, holding our drinks in one hand. He set them down, gave us a polite smile, and informed us, "If you need anything else, just holler." Then he left. Toby took a sip of his coffee, and I inhaled my hot chocolate. It smelled amazing. I took a long swig, and then set the mug down.

"So," whispered Toby, clasping his hands together. "I must know. What is your middle name?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Curious."

"Well, it's nothing big. Elisabeth."

"That's prettier than mine."

"And that would be…"

"Joe."

"Alright, my turn."

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about yourself. Where you were born and raised and stuff like that."

"Well…" Toby started, looking up at the ceiling. He took another drink of his coffee. "I was born in Mississippi, and raised in Niceville, Florida. I moved to Los Angeles a little over two years ago."

"Nice!"

"Sure. You?"

"Uhm… I was born and raised in Sacramento. We never really went anywhere. I mean, I've never even been to L.A."

Toby gaped. "What?"

"True story."

"Wow! That's crazy!"

"The only time I left the city was for college here."

"That's pretty impressive. Never leaving the city, I mean."

"We didn't really go on vacations. Never mind that though." I took a sip of my drink while I let Toby ponder the next question.

"Well, that pretty much covers that, between here and Starbucks." He nodded his head, than looked at me. "Unless you have something you want to say?"

"What are you helping out with at this convention?" I asked before I thought it.

"Basically camera stuff. I'm doing a few interviews as well."

"So, you're a camera man?"

"Just about." He finished his coffee.

"Hey Toby?" I asked, looking at my feet.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I have to tell you something, and I know you don't want to know this, but I feel like you should know." Toby sighed. I think he knew where this was heading.

"You know who I am?"

"I know you are."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

I looked away with a sheer amount of guilt. Had I just ruined what we had?

"How did you find out?" He asked, looking right at me. It made me feel uncomfortable.

"It was your shirt. The one you were wearing when we first met? I googled it, and boy, was I surprised with the results." Toby sighed and looked away.

"I guess it was going to come out sooner or later. Yeah, that's my job. Videos every week!" He gave me a quick smile. "How much do you know?"

"Well, I looked at all your channels. I'm not going to lie, your pretty funny. Not many people are able to make me laugh," I explained.

"Why's that? You laugh all the time around me," He pointed out.

"I don't know, it's just hard. I haven't ever really laughed since my father passed away."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, really. Now back to you. You thought you could change the subject?" Toby blushed. "I read a lot online. Not to be stalkerish!" I held my hands out in front of me in a "no way" action. "I was just... curious."

Toby raised his eyebrows. "You shouldn't believe everything you see on the internet."

"Exactly why I was asking you questions. I wanted to see what was true and what wasn't." Toby scratched the back of his leg. "You seem to be good at everything." He looked up at me.

"Nah."

"Is your birthday really March third?"

"Yeah. That part's real." He gave a quick chuckle. "They used to have it listed as June fourteenth. That's my friend's birthday."

"My birthday is March fifth." I whispered.

"Nice. What else you want to know?" I looked around and saw the teenage boy in the back look at us as he dried dishes. The kid's eyes lit up in excitement.

"I...uh... think that kid knows who you are." Toby looked at the kid, and the young employee waved. Toby waved back.

"We should leave. Want to go back to my place?" I froze. I still didn't know this guy well enough for him to take me to his house. Well, hotel.

"No offense, but..."

"Hey, you have values, I respect that. We can go sit in my car if you'd like." I nodded my head and Toby pulled out his wallet. I gave a silent laugh as I noticed the object's color scheme. Red, Black, and White. He set the crisp neat bills on the bar and hopped off the stool. He offered me his hand. Once I was off the stool and out of Denny's, Toby opened the passenger side door and I climbed into the warm car. I hadn't noticed how long we had been in there. Toby slid in next to me, and leaned his chair back slightly.

"Question time?" I interrogated. The beautiful man nodded his head as he ran his fingers through his hair once more.

"Shoot."

And so I did. We talked about all kinds of things, from favorite foods to life careers and even places we'd like to visit.

"So, what are you really doing at this Rooster Teeth convention?"

"I told you, filming. There is stuff for my channel and the Rooster Teeth channel-"

"They have a YouTube channel?"

"Sure do. Man, are you ever on YouTube?"

"Not really. I tend to stay away from social media."

"Well, you just got a whole lot more involved," He half joked. I smiled.

"I'm completely fine with that." The hot car was silent; we had never turned the car on, and the sun could be seen peeking through the clouds. "What time is it?"

"Around five. It's cool. The sunrise, I mean." I smiled as Toby took my hand. I flinched, and Toby looked at me with pleading eyes. "Sorry, I-"

"You can keep it there." And I put my head on his shoulder just as the first rays of sunshine shot through.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

Toby drove me home after that. I had to work anyways, and he had to go back to the convention. We planned on meeting up again that night, so I wasn't really distraught.

When I walked into the dorm, it wasn't locked, Marissa and Alice were asleep. It wasn't a huge surprise, since it was almost seven. Alice would be up before eight, I knew that, and for Marissa, well, I was surprised she got to sleep. I didn't have to work until noon, so at least some sleep was required. Swiping some blankets from the hall closet, I made myself comfy on the floor.

"Evan, I can't leave Kendall here by herself. She needs me." I awoke to Alice yelling at her brother on the phone. Evan lived in Florida, and they were always fighting like they were married. She paused when Evan spoke, and then answered, "I'm serious. I would love to come out, but Kendall is just not capable of being on her own. She's fragile, you know. You'll have to celebrate Kim's birthday without me."

I frowned. I wasn't some dog that needed it's every move watched. I was an adult for god's sake! I could take care of myself. "I can take care of myself you know," I said angrily. Alice whipped around to face me, her face filled with guilt. She bit her lip.

"Evan, I have to go." Alice clicked her phone off and threw it on the bed with a long and harsh sigh. I stood up from my blanket cocoon, and noticed Marissa was gone. That wasn't the point though.

"So?" Alice glared at me. I crossed my arms and repeated my sentence again. "I can take care of myself."

"Kendall, whenever you're by yourself for more than an hour you start to freak out. There had been times when I'd come home and you would be on your bed crying."

"That's not true! I can take care of myself! You're describing one time. One time! It's not like that constantly happens!"

"Kendall! You're being in denial. You need to accept the fact that you're not ready!"

I balled my fists and the veins in my neck bugled. "I'M NOT THREE YEARS OLD!" I screamed. Tears exploded from eyes. I hated how I always cried whenever I got pissed off.

Alice didn't answer. She just grabbed her purse and left the dorm. I stood there still as angry as a riled up buffalo, hot tears sliding down my pink cheeks. I knew I had to leave for work soon, and had to get ready. "Calm down," I whispered to myself. Alice would come back soon and everything would be sorted out. I would even apologize.

Once I had calmed down, I changed into some clean clothes; some dark blue skinny jeans, a purple tank top and my Dairy Queen apron, and fixed my hair and makeup. Then I put on my glasses; the contacts had irritated my eyes, grabbed my purse and headed out of the room, making sure to slam the door. I wanted to be dramatic.

I stormed into work, not looking anyone in the eyes. This morning had started out so great. How had it turned into this...this _mess?_

I clocked in, mumbled a few words to my boss, and got behind the cashier, ready to serve the hordes of hungry people. As the people came and went, Alice was on my mind. She hadn't come to talk to me yet, which meant something was seriously wrong. Maybe I had really screwed up this time. It was her fault though. I was an adult. I needed to stop asking vague questions.

When I went on my lunch break, I left Dairy Queen to get some fresh air. I wasn't hungry, and even if I had been I wouldn't have had an appetite. As I got into my car, I heard someone shout, "Hey!"

I looked up to see a kid around the age of seventeen maybe running towards me. I thought I had maybe forgot something, but he had nothing in his hands.

"Can I help you?" I asked. That was when I recognized the boy. It was the employee from Denny's. The teen with all the piercings.

"You're that one girl!" He tried to say, running out of breath. I swore he ran like five feet.

"I definitely am a girl, yes." I turned to get back in my car.

"Wait! Was that really Toby Turner?" He panted. I narrowed my eyes and stood up.

"Look, kid,"

"It's Mike."

"Look, Mike, you chased me down to ask me this?" He ignored me.

"Was that seriously him? I haven't seen you before..."

"You shouldn't be concerned about other people's lives. That stuff is private."

"You don't understand. He didn't post a vlog yesterday, which tells people something. Toby posts a vlog EVERYDAY. He doesn't just forget."

"Well, he's been busy with that convention and all..."

"He doesn't just take random people out for a drink at two in the morning," Mike stated.

"How would you know that?"

"Toby isn't like that." He turned away, but not before adding, "You better take good care of him."

Then he was gone. I glared at spot where he was standing. Man, that guy was a hardcore dedicated fan. It's not like I was going to hurt Toby. I liked him. Or well, I think I liked him. He made me happy, I knew that was for certain.

The boy's words echoed in my ear. _He posts a vlog every day. He doesn't just forget._

I quickly unlocked my phone and opened up YouTube as I slid into the warm leather seats of my car.

It was true. Toby hadn't posted a vlog. What was he thinking about? I found the first vlog I had ever seen of his, and watched it again. Yep, posted two days ago. And the convention ended tomorrow.

Tomorrow.

Toby was leaving tomorrow.

My phone slid out of my sweaty hands and landed on the padded ground with a quiet thud. What was going to happen when he left? Was life just going to go back to normal? Just plain old me, sleeping late, getting up for work, going home, eating, and sleeping again? And what of him? Make videos and play video games? I told myself Toby wouldn't forget me. I told myself he cared about me. For some reason though, I wasn't so sure.

Why was I so insecure?

My mom's words flooded my brain.

_You stupid bitch. You'll never be as successful as me. You're a hideous creature with poor eyesight and crappy grades. Why can't you be as good as your brother?_

Then she would hit me, and I would cry in my room. When my brother had died in a freak car accident, she stopped comparing me. She just beat me.

There had been a day me and Klarisse will always refer to as "The Change." Mom became loving, she took care of us, stopped drinking even. She still hit us when she got mad, but at least that wasn't all the time. That was after dad died.

She had made me insecure.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

Later that night after work, I was sitting in my bed with my laptop. Alice still wasn't home, and I knew for a fact she didn't have work today. I was a little worried about her. What if I had caused Alice to go off and do something stupid?

My laptop pinged, and I saw I had a Facebook message from Alice. I might of hated social media, but that didn't mean I didn't ever get on. I did; monthly.

The message read,

'Hey Kendall.

I'm sorry about this morning. I'm also sorry to say you're right. I left for Florida right after you left. Weird there was a flight available this late, huh? I'm sure you'll be fine. You have Toby and Marissa.

Love you,

Alice.'

I stared at the message for a long time. She was in Florida. She had said I had Toby.

Yeah, well he was leaving tomorrow.

She was right about Marissa, but still. And she had apologized. "Thanks Alice," I whispered. That was enough Facebook for the month. I slammed my laptop closed and slid out of my comfortable position on the soft bed. Looking at the green flickering hazy lit time on the microwave, I realized Toby would be here to pick me up soon. I wanted to look attractive this time, so I attacked my closet with nothing in particular to look for and sifted through tons of clothes that just didn't suit me. I wasn't one of those girls to go out in sixteen pounds of jewelry with a slutty dress and three inch heels, so most of my clothes were T-shirts and jeans. Sure, I had some cute clothes, but I guess my creative juices just weren't flowing right now. Then my eyes found Alice's closet. She wouldn't mind, right?

That's how fifteen minutes later I ended up in a pair of light grey skinny jeans and a thick pink floral tank top with a thinner white one underneath. I quickly pulled out my flat iron and plugged it in, making sure to turn its heat up to the highest possible, and started on my makeup. I was going to wear my contacts tonight; I wasn't going out looking like a nerd once again.

Soon though, my door bell rang, and I knew the handsome boy with the curly unkempt hair and piercing green eyes had arrived at my door. I quickly shut off my flat iron, sprayed a few sprits of hairspray in my blonde hair and flicked the light switch off.

"Coming!" I yelled as I swiped my purse off the kitchen table and slid my feet into a pair of black flats. When I opened the front door, Toby stood there beaming, a single red rose in his hand.

"I, uh, brought this for you," he whispered, blushing. I watched him quickly scratch his leg. As I took the rose, I grinned at him.

"Thank you! It's good to see you. You would not believe the day I had," I sighed, looking at Toby. He wasn't wearing a 'Tobuscus' shirt, but instead a plain grey one and a nice black jacket with a collar over it. His hair looked neater than it had this morning, and I knew he had taken the time to get ready.

"Was it a bad day?" He questioned as I locked the door and took his hand. We began walking down the narrow hallway.

"Naw, just a little stressful. My friend and I got in a fight," I explained. I then quickly added, "We made up though." Before Toby could answer, the exit door flew open (it also happened to be the entrance) and in charged some other students that lived in the other dorms. The two girls stormed in with a guy immediately after them. They didn't look familiar at all.

"Man, what are they so pissed about?" Toby muttered, just loud enough for me to hear it.

"I have no idea. They don't look familiar," I answered just as yelling started from upstairs. We both shrugged are shoulders as we scurried over to Toby's car. He helped me in as always, and then climbed in himself. As soon as the engine was started and we were pulling off campus, Toby turned towards me.

"So, not to be up and personal, but what were you and your friend fighting about?"

I let out a long sigh. "Mostly girl stuff. She's in Florida now, visiting family."

"She just left?"

"Pretty much."

"Yikes." He rolled his shoulders and flexed. It was so fast I doubted he expected me to see it, but he would be surprised to know how much I did notice. Every one of his nervous habits were permanently stored in my brain. I stretched my arms in front of me and looked at the window and the cars passing us by. How did things always manage to get so awkward between us? He asked another question. "How was work?"

"Not bad actually. I gave people their food and they left. The normal everyday routine." I turned to him. "You? How was the convention?"

He smirked. I had hit one of his soft topics. "Not bad actually. I signed things all day and met some really nice people." He looked at me and then back on the road. "My fans are awesome." he quickly added. I smiled and unlocked my phone. I felt the need to check something.

Nope. Toby hadn't posted a lazy vlog today either.

"Hey Tobes?"

"What's up?"

"Are you ok?" He stared straight at the road. I saw his eyebrows dip low.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, you're going to find this crazy, but someone actually recognized me today."

He slammed on the breaks as we hit a red light. I flung my hands out in front of me, slamming them into the dashboard to keep me up.

"How is that possible?" He looked panicked. Why was that?

"It was the kid from Denny's. You know, the one with all the piercings that waved at you? He came up to me at Dairy Queen right as I was leaving for my lunch break." Toby relaxed, and his car lurched forward as the light turned green. Had we reached town already? Wow.

I continued. "He told me you haven't been posting vlogs lately. What's up with that?"

Toby frowned. "I've been busy. What's wrong with that?" He still wasn't looking at me.

"The kid said you posted one every day. I may have just started watching you're videos, but you don't look like the guy to just forget." The car was silent. Great. There I went messing things up once again.

"Yeah, I missed a few days. I'm going to do one tonight though. I've been really busy." I nodded my head in approval. I could tell that wasn't the most truthful answer, but I was going to give the topic up.

We pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant I didn't recognize. How was that?

"What's this place?" I pondered as Toby helped me out of the car. I spun in a circle, in awe. It was beautiful, and we hadn't even gone inside yet.

Toby had a smug look on his face. "I found it when I was searching for a place to eat. I'm surprised you've never seen before!"

I chuckled a little. "Me too. What is it?"

"They play live music while you eat. I thought you might like it."

"Well, you thought right." I took his hand as we wondered inside the vast building.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

It was even more gorgeous on the inside. Toby got us a seat without even making reservations, he was just that charming, and we were led over to a table with a great view of the small stage. We both sat down and I set the red rose in the middle of the table. Toby blushed as the waiter came over to us.

"Hello! My name is Kat, and I'll be your server this week. Can I start you off with some beverages?"

Toby nodded his head. "That would be preferable, yes." He grinned and turned towards me. "Wine?" I nodded my head. "Two glasses of your finest wine, Ms. Hothothot!" She gave us a weird look and scurried away. As soon as she was gone, I burst out laughing.

"Are you sure you never laugh?" Toby raised an eyebrow and stroked his chin with his fingers. "You do that quite a lot around me."

"I'm sure." I informed him, wiping away a tear.

Later that evening when we had received our drinks and our food, and the band was playing fine music, I looked at Toby and sighed. He looked at me in despair.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, it's just, you're leaving tomorrow." I looked at my drink and stirred it with a spoon.

"Oh yeah." he said quietly. Then his face lit up in excitement. He had an idea.

"What is it?" I asked, bracing myself for one of his crazy ideas.

"Come with me." He smiled like a maniac, and I was unable to not look at him.

"Come with you? Where, to Los Angeles?"

"Yes!"

"Toby, I just can't leave."

"No, just for a little while! Kind of like a vacation! Your friend is in Florida you said, and I'm guessing she's your roommate as well?" He paused while I nodded my head yes, and then he continued. "You can just stay with me in L.A. while she's with her family! I can give you a tour, since you've never been!" I titled my head up to look at the ceiling. Go to Los Angeles? With Toby?

"Well, I..." Here I went again, second guessing myself. I needed to stop being so damn insecure. I could do whatever the hell I wanted to do. "That would be awesome. I could probably talk to my boss about getting work off. What about my flight?"

I let him think about it while I took a drink. Then he unexpectedly blurted out suddenly, "I HAVE AN IDEA!" I swear I shot two feet out of my chair. People turned around and gave us rude looks. This was Toby Turner we were talking about, so of course he didn't care.

"What is your idea exactly?" I winced, preparing for some more yelling. I was ninety-nine percent sure that Tobuscus had started to replace Toby.

"I'm sure there will be some last second flights available! And if not, then we will book one for the next day, and I'll just miss my flight and stay here with you."

My chin dropped, and I slammed it shut with such force that my jaw ached. "You would miss your flight to stay here with me?"

"Of course! I don't know what it is about you, but whenever I'm around you, I just feel, I don't know, _different. _Like I'm not Toby, or even Tobuscus. A totally new being. I know we've only known each other for like, two days, but I don't really want to be away from you."

I blushed. "I feel the same way about you. And I know you might think this is a little strange, but I've never had a boyfriend. Not ever." I sighed when it was over. Finally.

"You've never had one?" He looked at me with a look of pure confusion, and maybe a little excitement was mixed in there as well. "Well then, I'm going to be the best male you've ever had in your acquaintance!" He raised his fork in triumph, and then dug it into his mashed potatoes. He took a huge bite and gave me a cheeky grin, just like a little boy that did something bad and was proud of it.

"You're such a child," I chuckled as I snagged a bite of my salad. I was going to Los Angles with a guy I think I loved, and although at times I was a bit more mature than him, his fans only saw the hilarious, childish man that did whatever he wanted in public and got away with it because he was that cool, and I saw the tender, smart, loving side of him. And I think I enjoyed both.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

We were on our way to his hotel after dinner. He told me how cool it was, with the double headboard, the random pillars and the flashy lights everywhere. I could have told him I had watched his vlog and knew all this already, but I didn't want to ruin his fun.

We pulled into the hotel parking lot, Toby once again slipping out of the car as graceful as a cat and opening my door in lightning speed. I had to admit, he was in fabulous shape for someone who sat inside and played video games all day, every day. He pulled me into his arms, and I first I thought he was going to kiss me. Instead though, he just gave me a hug. I hugged back. I was down with hugging. Kissing? Not so much. Not yet, at least.

When he released, I noticed that mischievous sparkle in his eye as he darted towards the hotel. I struggled to keep up with him.

"Come on!" He teased. "You're seriously not going to let a guy who plays video games for a living beat a totally active school girl are you?" I laughed as I ran, thankful for the type of footwear I had chosen.

Once we reached the lobby, Toby grinned, not showing any signs of weariness. Me on the other hand, was panting like I had ran a half marathon. He caught me as I tumbled into his chest. "God, are you feeling ok?" He asked, no longer smiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I breathed. He steadied me and stared.

"You sure? You seem sick..."

"Seriously, I'm fine." I smiled to show that I was indeed not going to die, and then added, "I guess I haven't ran in a while. You though," I paused for dramatic effect, and shoved my finer at him, "probably have to run away from hordes of crazy fans every day." Toby rolled his eyes and laughed. He ran his fingers through his hair and grabbed my hand. I squeezed it, and he squeezed back.

"Haha, That happens so very often. Come on. Stairs, or elevator?" I teasingly glared at him. "Ok, elevator it is."

We pushed into the small space and he pushed the button of his floor. When the doors closed, I looked at him. "Do fans ever chase you?"

"It's happened a couple of times, but not very often. It's nothing you need to be too concerned about." He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. After a few seconds, I mentioned,

"We need a to-go word. You know, in case something bad happens. For example, if a herd of crazy fans comes around the corner and you're trapped and can only manage to shout one word, then that's the word you shout."

Toby chuckled. The elevator dinged and we walked out. "You know, that doesn't sound so bad. It could be a word that only we would understand, but it would be complete nonsense to others."

I nodded my head. "Like llamas!"

Toby stared at me. "Llama?"

"Llamas!"

"Hey, works for me!" We both erupted into laughter. Toby quickly turned to open his door and unlocked it, still laughing. Once inside, Toby flitted over to his laptop set up on the hotel desk. He sunk into the plush rolley chair and spun in a complete circle before coming to an abrupt stop right in front of me.

I walked over to him. "Did you pre-record your video game videos?" I questioned, dragging my finger along the top of the laptop. I looked at my finger to see if it had gathered dust. It hadn't.

"Yeah. It took a while."

I smiled. "You recorded like what, sixty videos?"

He rolled his eyes and pinched the brink of his nose. "I don't know, math makes my head hurt."

I chuckled and leaned against the desk as he brought up the flight schedules. "Hhm... if I miss my flight... I can either stay another night in Austin or I can fly to Denver and stay the night there." He peered at the screen, squinting his eyes. "MOTHER OF GOD, WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT!" he suddenly screamed, sending me crashing to the floor.

"Dammit Toby, you have to stop doing that!" I playfully punched him in the shoulder, but I wanted to do a lot more than that.

"Sorry!" He held up his hands, and then exclaimed, "but look. There's a flight to Denver for tomorrow around the same time as me!"

I grinned, and then my face fell. Was I really going to do this? Toby noticed my expression, and calmly asked, "What's wrong?" he didn't say it annoyingly, he said it like he really cared.

I sighed. "I don't know. I want to go to L.A. with you but I've only known you for a little while and sure, I probably know a bit more about you than you do me...but..." Toby took my hand.

"Kendall, I realized tonight that you've probably never had true feelings for a guy. I don't mean to say that rudely, but the thing is, I know we just met and all, but I promise I'll take good care of you. I'll find you a hotel and we can just hang out during the day. Or, some days, if you don't feel like hanging out with me you can do whatever you like." He looked at me, a very serious expression on his beautiful face. His words meant so much more to me then I had thought they would.

"Yeah. That's sounds great." I smiled, and he breathed heavily. I took that as a sigh of relief. "Let me go grab my credit card and we can get started."

"WOAHOHOHO! Stop right there!" Toby jumped up from the chair, pulling me up and down like a rag doll.

"What?" I asked, trying to pull away from his grasp. I didn't enjoy the bouncing, but he was too strong.

"I'm taking care of everything. This is all on me, ok?" I stared at him in awe. Did he really think I was going to let him pay?

"Toby Joe Turner, what the hell are you thinking? Of course you're not going to pay, that's like three hundred dollars!"

"Kendall," he said, not even flinching, "I'm going to be the best host of all time. Please."

I sighed. "Fine, but I owe you. Big time."

He nodded. "Of course."


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10**

Later that evening, after everything had been settled and arranged, Toby and I sat on the plush covers of the king sized bed watching late night television. He had his arm around my shoulders and I was laying on his chest. I listened to his breathing, the in and outs of each breath making me woozy. I hadn't been getting a lot of sleep lately.

"Toby?" I asked, sitting up.

"Hrm?" he made a noise that sounded half like a real word and half like a brain eating zombie.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom, ok?"

"Sure." I slid off the bed and dragged my feet across the comfy carpet until they hit the cold tile of the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face and then after wiping it off, looked in the mirror. Where was I going with my life? I didn't even know what I was doing in college.

Was Toby going to get annoyed if I didn't want to be a youtuber? I was extremely camera shy, and I know I probably should not have known this, but I knew for a fact that his past girlfriends had been youtubers.

That was when the naughty thoughts entered my mind. _He probably wasn't a virgin, unlike me._ Jesus! Why the hell was I thinking about that? Shut the hell up brain!

All of a sudden, quiet mumbling was coming from the front room. I cautiously opened the door and peeked out.

"Audience? What are you doing under my pillow? What if I laid on you? I weigh quite a lot you know!" Toby chuckled and then did his intro.

I could tell he was trying to be quiet. He didn't want me to know he was vlogging. Why was that?

I patiently waited until he was done. Then I slipped out of the bathroom and went back to the bed, crawling back into Toby's arms. That question could wait.

The next thing I knew, loud rain was pounding on the roof. I shot up, and turned to see Toby rolled over with his mouth slightly open, quiet snores coming from his mouth. I fell to the floor in a panic and back up to the door.

_Holy shit! I had stayed the night with a guy I had known for three days! It was an accident, I didn't mean too..._

I shook up my embarrassment and stood up smoothing my clothes, trying to remove some of the wrinkles. I had slept in my contacts once again... ugh. I padded into the bathroom and removed them, and then I fished my glasses out of my purse and put them on. Ah, much better.

I checked the time on my phone, it was almost nine. The flight took off at noon. Toby's original flight had left at seven. I wasn't going to get too fancied up for a plane ride, but we did have to get ready to go. I hadn't even packed yet.

Toby!" I poked his cheek, and he opened his eyes.

"Moring," he whispered groggily. I smiled.

"We have to get ready to go! The flight leaves at noon!" I warned him. He hopped out of bed.

"Yeah of course!" Toby skipped around the room, tossing random things in his suitcase and not even bothering to organize them. My OCD started acting up, but I ignored it and helped him pack. Well, throw things in his suitcase. While we cleaned up, I heard him humming a song I wasn't familiar with. I was guessing it was one of his.

"What are you humming?" I asked as I swiped a pair of jeans, folded them in half and set them neatly in his suitcase.

"Safety Torch," he mumbled, not looking up. It _was_ one of his songs.

"I don't think I've seen that one," I concluded, finding another shirt and putting it away. Man, he was really unorganized. I headed to the bathroom to grab any toiletries.

Finally we were ready. I slipped on my shoes and opened the door, slinging my purse over my shoulders. I shivered as the cool air conditioned breeze hit me.

"Here." Toby removed his nice black jacket and helped me slip my arms into it.

"Why thank you." I smiled at him and he winked. Toby wandered over to the front desk to check out and I headed to his car. I still couldn't believe I was going to Los Angeles for the first time. Not only that, with a guy. A guy! If only my sister could see me now...

"Hey gurl!" Toby grabbed my shoulders. I jumped and then turned and looked at him.

"God dammit." I mumbled as Toby laughed hysterically to the point where tears were rolling down his cheeks. I sighed as I hopped in the car and Toby got into his side. He looked at me.

"You ready?" He questioned, his glamorous malachite eyes glittering. I nodded my head, and he started the car.

When we arrived at my dorm, we quickly ran through the long narrow hallways and I unlocked my pain in the rear end front door. While I frantically packed, Toby used this time to shave and do whatever he usually did in the mornings. After I had packed what seemed to be a reasonable amount of clothes, I took a quick but refreshing shower and changed into a marble white shirt and a blue cardigan over it topping it off with a grey scarf. Then I quickly blow dried my hair and out on my makeup. Toby waited patiently, leaning against the front door as he watched me check and double check to make sure I had everything I needed.

After what seemed like a million days, we were ready to go. I took a deep breath and locked the dorm. Toby put his hand on my shoulder. I turned around. He wasn't wearing a 'Tobuscus' shirt, which frankly, I was a little happy about. I didn't dare tell him that though.

He pulled me into a hug. We stood there for about a minute before I cleared my throat. "We should...uh-"

"Yeah yeah, of course!" He let go and dragged me down the hallway, preparing for our adventure to the city of concrete.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11**

"_We are preparing our descent into Denver, please turn off all electronics and buckle up. The time is 2:45 pm and the temperature is 80 degrees Fahrenheit. Thank you for choosing Southwest."_

I sat up groggily as the intercom clicked off. Our little adventure to the airport hadn't turned out so great. First, I had forgotten to call my boss to get work off, so I had to quickly do that. Luckily he is a nice guy and I'm a hard worker, so that wasn't so tough. Toby and I were almost late, which also wasn't a huge surprise. We didn't end up having seats by each other and I had to sit by some middle aged fat dude who kept flirting with me. Well, I think it was flirting anyway. He could have just been creepy.

I had fallen asleep, so I wasn't sure how well Toby had done without me. Sure enough though, when I peeked over at him, he was on his laptop editing away. I cleared my throat and he looked up.

"Well good afternoon Ms. sleepy head!" He said. I blushed.

"Sorry to leave you all alone."

Toby grinned. "Don't be sorry. I got a lot of editing done." I nodded my head in approval.

"You better turn that off now. We're landing." I pointed out assuredly by buckling my seatbelt. Toby blew a raspberry.

"Fine," he whined, clicking the power button. I made sure my phone was turned off and leaned back in my chair, preparing for descent.

Once the plane landed, Toby grabbed his carryon bag and mine from the rack. He helped me up and we quickly skipped off the plane. I sighed happily, letting the rays of sunshine hit my face. It felt amazing; I had never been to Denver before. Or actually, Colorado period.

We headed to the magical carousel of luggage and waited for my pink duffle bag and Toby's old black suitcase. While we waited, Toby took my hand. I looked at him.

"One night, and then home!" He grinned, and for some odd reason I blushed. That seemed to happen a lot. Once the bags rolled around, I hoisted mine and his off the spinning merry go round and gave him his bag. "I'm suppose to do that, you silly nugget!" he patted me on the head like a dog and some odd giggle mixed with a snort came out. I blushed once again, embarrassed.

"I love to help though!" I wined, crossing my arms and pretending to pout. He laughed.

"Come along noodle." He turned to leave and I followed him out of the colossal airport.

Once we were outside, I let Toby handle the man work and call us a cab while I turned my phone back on and checked my messages. I had a text from Alice. Fortunately all it asked was if I was doing ok. I debated on telling her the truth or lying. Figuring how bad our fight was a couple days ago, I decided on being honest. Ten seconds later, my phone rang. Sighing heavily, I tugged on Toby's sleeve and pointed to my phone. He nodded his head and I sat down on the warm sliver bench. I unwilling clicked the answer call button.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN DENVER?" Yep. I'm pretty sure she just blew out my eardrum. I pulled the phone a good ten inches from my ear before replying.

"Alice. Please calm down. I'm on vacation."

"And you decided to do it now?" She didn't sound happy.

"I went on a trip with Toby." I tried to stay calm.

"You just met the guy!" That was it.

"Oh yeah? Well your one to talk Ms. Meet-a-new-boy-every-week!" I whispered harshly, raising my voice just a tad. The phone line buzzed I and I knew she had hung up. "You can't run away from your problems!" I screamed into the phone, not caring no one was on the other end. People looked at me, including Toby. He had managed to get us a cab.

Once we were inside, Toby told the Latin looking man to take us to a hotel nearby. Then we relaxed. After a while, he looked at me.

"Was that your friend?" he asked softly.

"Alice? Yeah. I told her I was with you."

"And?"

"She didn't like it." I sighed and Toby frowned. "She needs some time to relax and calm down. I'm sure everything will be fine. Maybe one day you'll get to meet her." I smiled.

"That sounds nice. I'm sure you'll get to meet my friends. They never leave me alone." Toby rolled his eyes and I chuckled a little.

"Are they on YouTube?"

"Uhm…no?" His voice squeaked, and I knew he was lying. I raised my eyebrows. He sighed. "Yes."

"Ha! Figured."

"Not all my friends are youtubers," Toby stated, rolling his eyes jokingly.

"I know, I know." I gave him a quick smile, and turned to look out the window.

Finally we made it into the city. Denver was absolutely beautiful, and I couldn't help being in awe. I pressed my face against the window, gaping and taking in the sights and sounds of the bustling city.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" the taxi driver chimed in as we pulled to a stop in front of the hotel. "You folks have a good time."

Toby climbed out of the car, and like always helped me out. I felt the need to help, so I grabbed the luggage. Or tried to anyway.

"Here, let me help you," he murmured, suddenly right behind me. God, I hated how he did that so much.

"Thanks." I grabbed my duffel bag and stood on the sidewalk. Toby followed, but the taxi driver pulled on his arm. I figured he just wanted his money, but then Toby gave it to him, and yet he was still there.

"You hold on to that one, she's a keeper." I heard, just barely. I didn't mean to brag, but hearing was my best feature. I couldn't believe my ears.

Toby nodded his head and stepped off the street, pulling me into his arms. I didn't think he knew I heard what the man had said, but I decided to keep it locked away.

"Let's go get settled, and then we can go for a little stroll." He grinned and shuffled into the hotel, me hot on his heels. If there was one thing Toby and I did right and accomplished on time, it was reserving a hotel room. We were handed the room key after checking in, and we stepped into the elevator to get to our room on the fourth floor.

Toby pressed the button, and then turned to look at me. He gave me a warm smile. I blushed, and looked at the red carpet, my hair falling into my eyes.

"I'm glad we're doing this," he whispered, reaching out to push my hair behind my ear. I looked into his piercing green eyes, and he once again pulled me into his arms.

"As am I," I laid my chin on his shoulder when the elevator dinged. It was our floor, but I didn't want to let go. After a few more seconds, Toby pulled away, catching the elevator door from closing.

"After you, hothothot," he smirked, a rosy red color tinting his cheeks. I chuckled as I stepped out. There was a side of me that felt as if Toby was relieved I knew about his job as a crazy, childlike Youtuber. Then there was the side that felt as if he hated me for knowing. I was a very wishy-washy person.

When we reached our room and made it inside, I tossed my bags on the love seat by the window and flopped onto the bed, heaving a sigh of relief. I was pooped from all the traveling. Toby repeated my actions, flopping onto the other bed and sighing obnoxiously loud. I rolled over and propped my hand on my elbow to look at him. He shifted as well, but unlike me, he accidently rolled off the bed. I covered my mouth, not sure if he was ok or not.

Toby burst into laughter. It echoed tremendously, and for a few seconds I thought someone was going to come and tell us to shut up. I smiled as he stood up, dazed.

"Dammit floor," he mumbled, grabbing his head. He was still laughing.

"Are you ok?" I asked quickly, launching myself off the bed. I pushed him down onto his bed and scampered to the bathroom where I grabbed a washcloth and drenched it in warm water. I brought it to him and slipped my fingers through his, gently pressing the washcloth to the raising bump.

"What's this?" he half teasingly groaned. I think he was starting to figure out the real pain.

"An old trick my dad taught me, He said it helped stop headaches." I shrugged my shoulders before continuing. "I don't know if it actually does, but it always made me feel better." Toby beamed, and suddenly stood up. He pressed our entangled hand to his head for a few seconds, and then let go. I let my arm hang limp as he paced the room back and forth.

"Thanks. I feel much, much better. I should look out for bullies like the floor. He's always been a problem."

"Yeah. Floors always seemed to like me in high school." Toby stopped his pacing, his eyebrows dipping low.

"What's that suppose to mean? Were you shoved to the ground a lot?" he interrogated, stepping towards me.

Shit. I wasn't about to get him all concerned about my past and the bullying. He didn't need to worry about that now. "Nah, I'm just clumsy." I faked a smile and he relaxed.

"That's good. Hey, why don't we go into town, get some food and look at the sights? I don't know about you, but I could use some fresh air, and as much as I don't want to admit it, exercise." Toby stretched as he took hold of my hands and twirled me. I pulled him into a hug.

"That sounds excellent. Let me go use the bathroom real quick, and we can bail." He nodded as I darted into the bathroom. After I was done, I pressed my head to the thin door, listening to see if he was vlogging. Nope, nothing. I stepped out to see him sitting on his bed, turning his phone over and over again in his hand. There was no way he had vlogged that fast. That was when it hit me. He wanted to do some kind of meet up with his Denver fans. And he didn't want me there.

I sighed a little louder than necessary to let him know I was done. He looked up, obviously surprised as he tried to shove his phone in his pocket but it ended up slipping through his fingers and hitting the ground. He didn't bother to pick it up.

"Oh, hey! You're done. You ready to go?"

"Toby. I know you really want to. Just do it."

"Do what?"

"You have a life. You've had a life way before me. You have your audience. If you want to do something with them, do it."

He didn't answer. I stood there with my arms crossed, staring at the half broken man. He was disoriented, confused and frankly, kind of scared. Or so it seemed to me.

"I…no. I can't do that to you."

"I can just come with you."

"No!" he suddenly blurted out, throwing his arms out. My eyes widened as I took a step back, my mouth ajar. I closed it quickly, clenching my teeth together. So it was true. He didn't want me anywhere near his YouTube work.

"So I see." I gulped, tears burning behind my eyelids. I was NOT going to cry. I wasn't.

"No, no, no, no, no… that isn't what I meant!" He stressed, waving his hands all over the place. His face was full of shame, and his cheeks were red.

"I know what you meant. You don't want me interfering with your job. You don't want your fans to know about me. You don't want anybody to know anything." I hadn't meant to start a fight, but I guess that is where it was heading.

Toby sighed with frustration. "No! I mean, ok, half of that is technically true. But I have a perfectly good explanation!"

"Let's hear it," I urged him with a flick of my wrist.

"Look. If the audience sees you in any of my videos, they are going to assume we are dating."

"And we aren't?" I think my heart skipped a few beats.

"No! We are! That's not what I meant! I mean, they are going to know about you, and think you're my girlfriend, which I'm totally ok with, but I'm sure other people aren't, and the fact that if we broke up people would start hating on me and you. I don't want anybody hating on you."

"I don't have a YouTube channel. No one knows who I even am. Therefore no one can hate on me. And who cares if people hate on you? That makes them not your real fans. True fans stick with you all the way. And if your past girlfriends get upset, well, I'm sorry about that. I'm not saying I want to be in your videos, but I think waiting for me to use the bathroom so you can vlog is a bit too extreme, don't you think?" I watched his arms go limp. He sat back down, shoving his head into his hands. I sat down next to him, and began to rub his back gently.

"I'm sorry," he said into his hands. The man turned to face me, and apologized again, louder. "I didn't mean to start shit. And you're right." He gave me a guilty smile. At least he was trying. "I was an asshole, and the people who hate are trolls."

"And idiots." I added. He chuckled softly.

"And idiots. Let's go for a walk. You and I can go talk to a camera."


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

"Audience? What are you doing in Denver?" He started his vlog exactly when we walked outside, and I was glad to be a part of it. Yeah, I was camera shy, but it was almost like we were talking to a person. He talked about his trip, apologized for not posting vlogs, and finally talked about a small meet up at a restaurant. He also introduced me, and told me to inform the audience about the plane ride. I smiled the whole time as people gave us weird looks. Of course we didn't care.

After he ended it, he uploaded it from his phone, not even bothering to do anything else such as annotations. I may not have got on YouTube a lot, but I had learned a word or two from Mr. Turner.

"Thanks." He suddenly turned towards me and gave me a huge hug. "You were great. I have a feeling the audience is going to love you quite a bit."

I beamed. "Thank you. That was fun."

Toby nodded his head, a huge grin still plastered on his face. "Now all I have to do is tweet a location, and in a few hours I'll meet some super cool people."

"No offense, but I'm not sure how many people will show up this late."

"Yeah, it was bad timing. I had promised you, but…"

"You couldn't resist." I laughed. "You are a good man."

"I try." He smirked, blushing. "Thanks for being a good friend." We continued down the street, our fingers intertwined. This was an absolutely perfect moment.

Later, after people tweeted Toby some location choices (I still didn't understand Twitter, but the fact that people actually were going to show up both surprised me and excited me.)

"You ready to meet the audience? You might want to hold my hand; their epicosity might make you pass out." He winked, and I chuckled.

"I think I'll be ok. You get to be Tobuscus for a little while at least," I replied. We were on our way to Steak and Shake. It seemed like a reasonable place to meet people. I didn't expect the group to be huge either, since it was last second. I bet a lot of people were probably really pissed off. Oh well, I'm sure everyone knew how big of a procrastinator Toby was.

"That's true." He looked down at his clothes. "Crap."

"What?"

"I'm not wearing a Tobuscus shirt. Or heelys for that manner. Or actually, anything Tobuscus related." I shrugged my shoulders. What were heelys? I wasn't going to even bother asking.

"Well, nothing we can do now. You're still Tobuscus; you don't need a shirt saying you are." I patted his head, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Yeah. You are really smart, you know that?" I laughed.

"Just a little."

When we reached Steak and Shake; fortunately it was within walking distance of the hotel, a little crowd of people sat on benches in front of the restaurant. As we got closer, I could see a few flashes of stone text. I smiled. Toby squeezed my hand.

"Let's do this." We approached the group of about maybe ten teenagers, about half were girls. Some had the famous 'Tobuscus' shirt on, others looked like they were dragged here by force. No parents were around, so it seemed this meet up was a little late. But we had already established that.

"Hey, there he is!" Someone shouted, and every teen shoved their cell phone in their pockets. Ah, teens and their cell phones. Toby didn't let go of my hand as the crowd surround us, but eventually it was ripped away. Toby became Tobuscus, and I stayed Kendall. I quickly backed away from the crowd and sat down on the bench to see a girl of maybe twelve or thirteen crouching between the two metallic objects wearing a purple Tobuscus shirt. She was crying. I looked at her and back at the crowd, now a lot calmer and coming towards the entrance of the restaurant. I shifted so I was right in front of her.

"Hey honey. What's wrong?"

She stared at me, still sniffling. A little grin planted itself on her face. "H-hey, y-you're his girlfriend!"

"Not quite. What happened? Why are you down here and not with everyone else?" I noticed a huge scrape on her knee, and bruises on her arm.

"W-well, I came with my brother. I don't mean to sound stalkerish, but I love Toby." She showed me her shirt to prove a point. "My brother isn't exactly the nicest person around. He's eighteen and one of the most popular kids in school because he and his friends play football. I'm kind of a nerd." I gaped as she told her story. This was exactly like my childhood. She looked at me with my mouth open, and cocked her head slowly.

"Uh, sorry. You can continue." She nodded and trudged on.

"Anyway, a majority of people here are his friends and his girlfriend's friends. Toby is quite popular at our school. He was forced to bring me by my parents, and well, he didn't like that. He and his friends shoved me to the ground here." A few more tears fell from her face. She had gorgeous long brown hair, it was thick like Toby's, but her eyes were ice blue like mine. If Toby and I were older, and married, she could probably past for our child.

"Why don't you tell on him?" I asked, but of course I knew the answer in advance.

"Then he would beat me up even more when my parents weren't looking!" she began sobbing harder, and I pulled her into my arms.

"It's ok," I soothed, stroking her hair. It's ok." I strained my neck to look inside. It was a perfect view of the gang, all laughing and celebrating their idol. Here was I, helping a poor child who was exactly like me. She pulled away, and I set my hands on her shoulders. "Hey, I know people are assholes. I was just like you in middle school and high school. You got to ignore them, and tell an adult. Now that I know, Toby and I can take care of it. I bet for a fact your brother and his friends would stop if told to do so by their _idol._" I put a lot of emphasis on the word idol, and the girl smiled.

"I can't imagine you being like me in high school. You're too pretty and way to nice." She gave me a hug. "My name is Kim by the way. I'm fifteen, a freshman."

"Kendall." When she let go, I gave her a smile.

"Oh! And thanks for your help." She sighed and looked inside. "So much for meeting him."

"Honey, who are you looking at?" she looked at me. "Tell you what. We will go inside and eat close to them, and then when all the jokers leave, you, I and Mr. Turner will go do something. We will take you home."

"Really?" her face lit up with excitement. "That sounds awesome!" she began crying again, but this time it was happy tears. "Thank you for being so nice to me."

"Don't mention it." I stood and pulled her up with me. We headed inside.

After the waitress had placed us at a table fairly close to the group and Toby, Kim looked at me.

"Erik had all the money! I-"

"Shhh. I'm paying." She grinned, her cheeks swelling with red.

"Thank you." I nodded my head.

After the waitress left with our food orders, I told Kim I'd be right back and darted into the bathroom to grab a wet paper towel to clean her scrape. I strangely had a Band-Aid in my pocket, so when I returned I cleaned it and slapped the Band-Aid on gently.

While Kim and I were eating, I often looked over the wall that separated our table and Toby's table. It hurt me to see him having such a great time with his fans without me, but then again it probably hurt Kim as well. She was so close to her idol and couldn't do anything about it. I kept thinking Toby didn't even realize I was gone.

Kim and I made conversation. We talked about school, hobbies, and favorite things. Somehow Toby got brought up in the conversation. She asked me how long I've known him, what's he like, and so on. I didn't want to tell her everything since I was sure he liked to keep his information private.

I looked over the wall a lot, and a few times Toby caught me looking at him. He would smile and wink, and then I would blush and go back to looking at Kim. At least I knew he couldn't leave and come talk to me was because of his fans.

Soon, it was all over. Everyone was done eating, including Kim and I, the jokers had their crap signed, and everything was paid for. Toby and Erik came over. I gave Toby a hug while Erik grabbed Kim's arm forcefully and began to drag her towards the door.

"Hold on Erik." Toby and I stepped in front of the two, Toby completely clueless to what was going on.

"What do you want?" he asked politely. Kim looked scared. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"You need to stop hurting your sister. It's wrong and frankly, immature." Toby knew what was going on now.

"Bullying is bad man. You're a good guy, but I don't want you or your friends hurting her ever again, got it?" He was completely serious, all Toby.

Erik looked frightened. "Yeah, I'm sorry dude. It won't happen again." He stepped to the side to leave once more.

"That's not it." I stepped towards them, carefully unhooking Erik's hand from Kim's already bruised arm. "You go home and tell your parents she's with us. We will take her home afterwards." Erik's mouth dropped, and then a pissed off expression took over. His body filled with rage.

"Go!" Toby barked, pointing at the door.

"You're a jackass!" Erik screamed. "You just lost a lot of subscribers' dick!" Erik darted out of the restaurant, and Toby looked satisfied.

"I'm sorry; I hadn't meant it to turn like this! I'm sure you only lost a couple of fans, not everyone will unsubscribe!" Kim cried, and I gave her a hug.

"I don't give a crap what they think." Toby said, completely monotone. Then he winked at me. "I don't think we've met?"

Kim blushed. We stepped out and began walking back to the hotel. I wasn't sure what we were going to do, but Kim seemed to enjoy just getting to be in Toby's presence. And that was good for me.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

Turns out just walking the streets of Denver and getting to talk to the man she idolized was good enough. I trailed behind them while she discussed school and YouTube with Toby, along with how things were going at home. I one point, I had to hold in my laughter when she told him her parents banned speaking of Toby while in their presence since she talked about him so much.

Soon though, after things had been signed and plenty of words had been spoken, it was time to get Kim home. Since we didn't have a car, the three of us squeezed into the back of a cab, Toby sitting in the middle. He held my hand while Kim continued to talk Toby's head off. Suddenly, I was brought into the conversation.

"So, is Kendall going to be in any of your videos? Does she have a YouTube channel?" I leaned forward to look at her. Was she joking?

"No, I don't have a YouTube channel."

"But she can be in my videos..." I glared at him. "If she wants to of course."

"Why aren't you a youtuber? You could be really great at giving advice, and you're funny." a huge grin spread across Kim's face.

Me funny? Nah. That was the guy holding my hand. "I don't think so. It's just not me."

A huge wall seemed to come between Toby and I. Our hands were suddenly clammy, and I could see his Adam's apple move up and down rather quickly.

What had I done? Of course he _needed _to date someone that was a youtuber; not doing so would ruin his reputation. I sighed mentally. I really needed to stop judging people so quickly.

Kim gave me one simple nod and leaned back. It was quiet the rest of the way to her house.

When we arrived, Kim gave Toby and I one last hug, waved, and then shot into her old suburban home. The cab driver grunted when he figured out we weren't getting out as well. Man, a lot of cash was being put into tonight. Toby was definitely not paying.

We didn't talk at all on our way back to the hotel. I kept thinking about Toby's face when I said there was no way I was going to be a youtuber. I mean, he seemed so shocked. Hadn't I told him I was camera shy? I didn't do anything theater related in high school. I was never in plays or even thought about being in drama. Sure, YouTube was an easy way to make money, especially if you had multiple channels like Toby.

I doubted he thought it was easy. I realized what went on behind the scenes of making a video; hours and hours of editing. Primarily since he posted at least six to eight videos every single day. Ok, so maybe it wasn't so easy. Yeah, I think keeping my mouth shut was an excellent idea.

When we reached the hotel, Toby began pulling out his wallet. I stopped him.

"Too much. I'm paying."

He opened his mouth to say something but I had already handed the cab driver the cash and was out the door. He trailed behind as I made my way to the room, this time using the stairs. He had the key of course, so I waited for him to unlock it, and then I dove inside.

"Kendall? Can we talk?" he sat next to me on the bed. I kicked off my shoes and crawled to the pillow, hoisting up my knees to my chest. He replicated my movements.

Sighing long and heavy, I nodded my head.

"Look, about what you said in the cab... was that true?"

"Why, is it going to ruin your reputation if it's not?" I immediately regretted the words that came out of anger. His jaw tightened, as well as his hand on the bed frame. "Oh my god, Toby, I am so sorry. I don't know what point I was trying to make. I should have kept my mouth shut."

"Yeah, you should have." He turned away and sighed. "Sorry. That's not how I wanted it to go."

"Yeah. I was serious. I just, I can't do it. I'm too shy, I've never done it before..."

"You vlogged with me today. In front of tons of people. That's a start."

"I...that just feels different. It is like I'm talking to a person. When I'm being someone else..." I sighed again. It was long and drawn out, giving Toby enough time to turn back and slip his hand into mine.

"Will you think about it? Please?" I nodded, and laid my head on his chest. I listened to his shallow breathing, worked up from the tense fighting, and remember a few nights ago. We had just arrived in Denver and had already gotten in two fights. I really hoped that wasn't going to be a daily thing.

He flicked on the TV, but nothing extremely good was on. We kind of just stared at the screen, but way too many thoughts were zooming through my mind. Were his friends going to like me? Was I going to like them? Was I going to like Los Angeles? Well, if it was anything like Sacramento, then of course I would.

Toby started playing with my hair, and I snuggled farther into his chest. "One night," he whispered softly. "One night, and we're home." I closed my eyes and smiled. I had a feeling our fighting days were over. We had one night here, and then we were home free. 'Everything was going to be just fine,' I told myself as I slipped into unconsciousness.

The next morning seemed to zip by really quickly. We actually woke up on time, and since we had fallen asleep in our clothes, nothing else had been removed from our suitcases. I was rather proud of him for keeping his stuff together.

After we both finished our morning routines, we checked out of the hotel and booked it to the airport. Los Angeles, here we come.

Fortunately for us this time I was able to sit next to him. That was a huge relief, trust me. We talked while he edited, and he even taught me a little about how it works and stuff like that. It was actually pretty interesting if you ask me.

"Editing is probably the most time consuming part. Sometimes I spend five hours editing a five minute video," he explained. I nodded my head.

"That's what I thought," I answered, crossing my arms. He looked at me, a smug look on his face.

"Recording is the fun part." He sighed. "Then there is uploading time."

"Uploading? Wouldn't that take the shortest amount of time?"

"Not necessarily. There's uploading and processing, and the longer the video the longer it takes."

"So your gaming videos must take a long time."

"Now you're learning! You sure you don't want to be a youtuber? I'm sure you would be excellent at it!" I jokingly glared at him. Toby wasn't going to let that up, was he?

"I wouldn't mind being behind the camera. Or even editing actually." He smiled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, that's always a start." He gave a happy sigh. "I really hope you'll like Los Angeles. Minus the smog, it isn't such a bad place." He grinned bigger than ever. I smiled back.

"I'm sure I'll love any place, since I haven't really been anywhere in particular."

"And if my friends start being douchebags, just ignore them. I tend to do that a lot." He laughed.

The plane ride seemed to go fast, since the entire time we talked. I had the most random conversations with Toby, but at least they were interesting and gave us something to do. And finally, we were entering Los Angeles.

I pressed my face against the window to look at the beautiful skyline of Los Angeles. I looked at all the tall buildings and the homes further out in the suburbs. It was amazing.

"Wow," I muttered. I was thankful for a window seat. Toby leaned back in his chair, well, as far as you could go in the small space, and closed his eyes.

"Home sweet home," He mumbled dreamily. Frantically I buckled my seat belt and powered down all my electronics. Once I convinced Toby to do the same with some moaning, I was satisfied. Man. He really liked his electronics. And I was really paranoid. Looks like we were both going to have to work on some things.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

If I thought the Denver airport was huge, The Los Angeles airport was even bigger. It was overwhelmingly big. I stared in awe as Toby pulled me through the airport to pick up our luggage.

"Oh, I'm so excited to show you everything, and for you to meet some really awesome specimens…" he began rambling and Tobuscus took the place of Mister Turner. I lost focus of what he was saying and reached out to grab my duffel and his suitcase. I managed to pick up my bag, but just like last time I stumbled. Toby, excuse me, _Tobuscus_ managed to catch me and spun me into his arms. I chuckled at the people staring at us like we were crazy. Maybe we were, but I couldn't care less. I had known this guy less than a week and I knew for a fact he had changed me. He had helped me not be so uptight and to laugh at the world instead. He had made the world seem, I don't know, _fair._

Toby's phone began singing a chorus of soft tunes. Swiftly he clicked "answer call" and swung it up to his ear. When had he switched it back on? Well, it was electronic loving Toby...

"Yo." he began blabbering to the person on the phone and started to walk faster. I, still dragging his suitcase, struggled to keep up. I was glad I wasn't here alone. The airport was so huge I could fit my childhood home in here and still have room for a few neighbors. I definitely would have gotten lost.

That was when I realized how he was moving so fast. He wasn't walking, he was literally gliding.

"What the hell?" I mumbled as I sped up my tempo to try and match his. Did his shoes have wheels in them?

Why was I surprised? This was Toby. Well, Maybe it was partially Toby. Those shoes where probably more for Tobuscus than the man currently talking on the phone in a Scottish accent.

That was no stranger on the phone. I silently chuckled to myself as we stepped outside.

It was dry, and felt like home. I stopped moving and held my face up the beautiful sun, taking in all of its glory. Sure, it was like a hundred and ten degrees, but to me it felt absolutely amazing.

Toby must have not realized I had stopped because he was gone. I spun in a complete circle, but he was nowhere in sight. Only people I didn't recognize sped past me, rushing to either get on a plane or leave the bustling airport.

My breathing quickened. Where was he? I couldn't be lost in a city I had never been to, I would go bonkers. I couldn't call him, there was no chance he would answer his phone, since the last time I saw him he was talking to his friend. I had to do something though. Here I was, standing in a crowd like an idiot with a pink duffel bag slung over my shoulder and a heavy black suitcase in my sweaty hands.

Shakily I pulled out my sunglasses out of my purse and pushed past all the people to get to the wall. There I put on my sunglasses and took a few quick breaths. He'd come back to look for me, I was sure of it.

A few minutes pasted and I was still here, doing nothing. He hadn't come back yet. I wasn't going to call him yet. I still had a little faith...

Five minutes pasted and each time I checked my phone. Nothing. Zip. Nada. Where the hell was he?

Suddenly a man in plaid pajama's and shoes with wheels burst through the crowd, shouting my name. He was also wearing sunglasses, and his hair was blowing backwards in the wind. He actually looked quite ridiculous.

I stood up from the wall and waved my hands over my head where he rolled to a stop and pulled me into a hug. I was laughing and wasn't even mad anymore.

"Oh my god, I am so, so, so sorry! I noticed you were gone, and I turned to go look for you, but then someone recognized me and I couldn't help but-" I pressed my finger to his lips to shut him up.

"It's fine! I was fine." He sighed with relief and hugged me again.

"Jack is waiting for us." He grinned and held out his hand for his suitcase. "And sorry about that. I am a horrible host."

"Nah. You're a crazy one." I winked and we began walking. This time he was holding my hand. "I'm guessing Jack is your friend? And I'm also guessing he was the one on the phone?"

"Yes and yes. Mr. Jack Douglass, star of Jacksfilms. He is a nerd." He chuckled to himself. Toby seemed to find everything he said hilarious. That wasn't always a bad thing.

"Ah. Well, I look forward to meeting your friend." We stepped up to a car and a man with strawberry blonde hair and extremely bushy eyebrows opened the door. His teeth were almost as white as Toby's. Almost.

"Hey ya' dingus!" he exclaimed, smiling. He gave Toby a "guy" hug, and then turned towards me. "Ah, you must be the girlfriend."

I blushed. "Not quite." My hair fell in my face again, and Toby rotated me towards him. He tilted my chin up.

"Not quite?" he smirked. I looked him in the eyes.

"Well, I-" I stuttered on what to say, but fortunately we were interrupted. Jack waved his hands in between us wildly, trying to get our attention.

"Hey! Are you two lovebirds coming home with me or not?" Toby playfully smacked Jack and walked to the back of Jacks car.

"Open it," Toby commanded. Jack rolled his eyes, but clicked the little button that opened the trunk. He came around to help Toby with the bags. I climbed in the back, listening to the playful laughter of best friends. I smiled. It was good that Toby had friends. It was good he had a best friend. I wasn't even sure if I had a best friend anymore.

Toby slid into the seat next to me, sliding his fingers into mine. Jack got in the front and started the car. Then we pulled out of the parking lot and joined the other cars on the freeway.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, Toby was shaking me gently. I was sprawled across his lap, and my mouth was open slightly. Oh god, was I snoring?

Jack was leaning back against the chair, laughing about who knows what. Toby smiled sheepishly, and I quickly sat up.

"We're here," he whispered, unbuckling his seatbelt. I copied his motion and he pulled me out of the car and into his arms.

Jack jumped out as well and popped the truck open. He pulled out the suitcases and wandered over to us. "Your shit's out of the car." He winked and Toby let me go to give jack a fist bump.

"Thanks for the ride. I appreciate it." Toby beamed as he slung my bag over his shoulder and pulled the handle up out of his.

"No prob. Sean and I will be over later tonight, ok? Kristen arrives here tonight, so I'll bring her as well."

"That's fine." Toby headed to the house, and Jack hoped back in his car. I waved as he pulls out.

"By the way, it was nice to meet you Kendall!"

Toby unlocked the door to his house and looked up at me. "Home!" he yelled as he bashed the door open. I took a step through the threshold and spun in a complete circle. Right next to the door was a bunch of jackets, all with the word 'Tobuscus' stretched across. The kitchen was to the right of me as I walked to the living room and put my hands on my hips. His living room wasn't the neatest living room, but it felt roomy, and frankly, like it was lived in. I liked that. There was a couch facing a fireplace with a flat screen TV and a bunch of cameras were strewn everywhere. In the corner was a bean bag thing, which had tons of dog toys around its base. To the left was an open room where multiple computers sat with even more cameras and there were dark curtains over the window. And the fan art.

There were pictures of him everywhere, and that was just this room and what I could see of the hallway. It wasn't pictures made by him of course; it was paintings and drawings fans had done. They were really cool.

"Pardon the mess, I've been filming some stuff." He dropped the suitcases next to the couch and came and stood by me.

"And there's the fact you probably didn't think you were bringing home another person."

"Nah. My house is always messy." He winked at me and collapsed on the couch. I sat next to him, but I didn't relax like he did. I still wanted to look around.

"Your house looks like a home. It's all good." I sighed happily and looked at Toby. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slowing. "I also like all the art. I think it's sweet you hang up your fan's art in your house."

"Really? A lot of people think it's conceded." He still hadn't opened his eyes.

"Are you tired Tobes? You're welcome to sleep you know."

"No, no, it's ok…" he mumbles as his arms go limp. Man, how long did I sleep? He must have been in a really uncomfortable position with me across his lap like that.

I smiled as I watched his chest rise and fall in a peaceful rhythm. He was adorable.

_God, I'm watching him sleep. What the hell is wrong with me?_

Quietly I stood up and searched for a blanket. I located one in a closet in his kitchen right above his washer and dryer.

"He keeps his washer and dryer in his kitchen?" I smiled as I shook my head and tiptoed back to Toby.

I draped the blanket over him and my eyes wandered to the French doors. Pressing my face to the window, I stared in awe. His backyard was gorgeous. Well, as gorgeous as it can get in Los Angeles.

Blue Christmas lights were strung all over the fence and trees and flowers dotted the landscape. A large wooden hot tub was in one corner of the lawn, and a shed was in the other. Stretching from the house was a wooden deck with dark patches so I was guessing it was rotting. Still, it was a pretty sweet backyard.

I turned away from the window and wandered back to the living room. What was I going to do?

That was when I spied a guitar. I didn't know he played! I had learned how to play in high school, and I had to admit, I wasn't half bad. I didn't own one anymore though. My mother had destroyed it during one of her fits and I never found the means to get another one.

I didn't think he would mind. So, being the curious being I am, I sat cross legged on the floor and pulled the fragile instrument into my lap. I began to strum a few chords. Then the chords turned into a full blown song. It was a song I had written so very long ago, a song I had written when I was in depression after my father died.

I hadn't even noticed I was singing until I heard a shuffle of footsteps and an angelic voice.

"Oh my god, you're amazing!" Toby gaped as he stood there in front of me, his hair sticking up in all directions and that still half asleep feature sticking to his skin. I blushed and quickly fumbled to put the instrument back onto the stand.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I, uh, didn't mean to, uh…" I stumbled over my words in embarrassment. I was trying to be quiet but I guess that didn't work out so well. Toby chuckled.

"Your face could be the perfect intro for my vlog! Redness!" he stepped closer to me and plopped himself on the ground a few feet in front of me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."  
"Ken I slept for like an hour and a half. Trust me, that is plenty." My mouth fell.

"Wow! That long?" Toby nodded and reached out for my hand. I took it before my brain could even think about reconsidering.

"Time passes when you're intrigued by music. You are really good Kendall! I had no idea you played!"

"I didn't know you played either. I found this while waltzing through your house looking for something to occupy my time while you were asleep." I winked and he chuckled.

"Here." I carefully handed him the guitar and he beginning playing a Metallica song, _Nothing Else Matters._ He was extremely good. He was way better than me, but I guess that made a lot of sense since he owned it. When he finished, I clapped.

"Encore!" I chanted teasingly. He rolled his eyes and put it back. Then he stood up, and offered me his hand. I accepted. Toby looked at me, and quickly darted to his computer where he pulled up Spotify (Yes, I knew what that was) and put on Frank Sinatra. Then he turned to me and grinned sheepishly.

"Sinatra?" I smiled and swatted my hand through the air. He slide stepped towards me, his face turning red. I was sure mine was doing the same.

Gently he placed his hands on my hips and I placed my hands on his shoulders.

_Were we going to dance? I didn't know how to dance! Was I supposed to put my hands on his shoulders? I mean, that's what it looks like on Dancing with the Stars. What the hell am I talking about?_

My brain was going absolutely crazy. We swayed from side to side as Sinatra flooded the room with his amazing voice. This was probably the most romantic thing I had ever done in my whole life. Then again, he was the first guy that had feelings for me, and vice versa.

Suddenly he spun me around and into his arms where he twisted me back around so we were facing each other. I hoped I wasn't too awkward. Toby seemed to be enjoying himself.

The song ended, and we both looked at each other shyly.

Then he was leaning in.

_Oh my god, is he going to KISS me? Was I ready for that? Was I? _

_ Step up and be a damn man. You can do this. _

I closed my eyes as his lips met mine. It was gentle, and he pulled my body closer to his. Our foreheads bumped as we both pulled away.

I stared at him intensely. It was like I was seeing him for the first time, his gorgeous eyes, his full lips, his curly hair that stuck in every direction imaginable. I wanted to squeal with joy, but I stayed calm.

"Kendall? I think that I might possibly and whole heartedly-" I put my finger on his lips and he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Toby Turner. I know for a fact that I love you." I looked at my feet. Once again he tilted my chin so I was looking him in the eyes.

"I love you Miss Lane." And he kissed me again.


	15. Chapter 15

**I've had a SERIOUS case of writer's block lately... this is sort of a filler chapter. Enough of me, enjoy! :D**

Ch. 15

We quickly got to the couch where we continued to kiss. I had to admit, he was a good kisser, and I hoped he thought I was doing ok.

As he moved his lips down the length of my neck, I noticed the dog toys. He had told me he had a dog on that night in Denny's, but the house was quiet. Too quiet.

"Where's your dog?" I asked. Toby shot up, running his fingers through his hair.

"Crap! Griffin… he stayed with Olga. I should probably go get him." Olga? Oh, I was aware of her. She was one of Toby's exes, and they were still really good friends.

What? No, of course I wasn't jealous.

"Well, let's go then." I stood up from the couch and swiped my purse of his dining room table. When I turned back around, he was grimacing. Then to hide the fact that he actually _was_ grimacing, he turned it into a stretch in which also involved more fingers through the hair. I stared at him intensely. Why was he upset now? "What?"

"Huh?" he bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing, nothing." Then he grinned. "Let's go get Griffin! TO NARNIA!" Toby then proceeded to glide out the door in his Heelys, tripping in the process.

I shook my head, laughing. "It looks like someone wants to get to Narnia in the most dangerous way possible!" He gave me one of his adorable childish grins from the floor and giggled.

"Maybe that wasn't the best idea… OH LOOK, A PLANE!" Toby then back summersaulted out the door. I followed, still laughing. At this time, tears were streaming down my cheeks. It put me in awe how I used to laugh at absolutely nothing until I met Toby. Now, I was laughing every ten seconds.

I stuck out my hand in a generous offer and he willingly took it, snagging a kiss on the way up. I blushed.

I was never going to get used to that. Ever.

He spread his arms wide and side stepped to reveal a vintage convertible glittering in the sun, a bluish hue to its hood. I smiled.

"Your car, it's gorgeous!"

"I know! Convertibuscus has been with me for a while now." He knocked on the window of the car. "She never fails to let me down!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Convertibuscus?" he chuckled.

"Duh!" Quickly he yanked open the driver side door and jammed his key in the ignition. When the engine roared to life, he gave me a wink and pressed a button that rolled the top down.

We both got in the car and he began backing out of the driveway. Once we hit the open road, I held my face up to the sky and soaked in some vitamin D. I was digging Los Angeles so far.

When I pressed the black button that turned the radio on, a popular pop song flooded our ears. Toby let out a little yelp.

"Ahh! Quick, turn it off! That music is copyrighted!"

I stuck out my bottom lip. "Aw, but I _love_ this song!" I whined. I then proceeded to put my point across as I belted out the lyrics of Bruno Mars's song, '_Just the Way You Are' _badly.

Toby joined in, singing equally as bad. It was a perfect moment. Soon, though, we pulled into the driveway of a house similar to Toby's. You could definitely tell it was lived in by women though.

He hopped out, slamming his door shut. I seconded his motions, leaving my purse in his car. Swiftly I smoothed down my hair and straightened my shirt. When I looked back up, he was suddenly right next to me. I guess I _was_ going to have to get used to that; he obviously wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"You look beautiful, don't worry about anything." I blushed as he pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. "Now let's go get us Gryphzor!" I smirked as he carefully stepped onto the porch and rapped on the door. About ten seconds later, a stunning woman stepped on the porch. Her hair was an intense chocolate brown, and it was styled in about a hundred delicate curls. Her eyes were blue like mine; except hers were icey and she could actually pull it off. She was wearing skinny jeans and a grey V-neck shirt.

Olga Kay.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. God, she even had a cute accent. Nope. I wasn't jealous. I wasn't.

"Hey Olga!" she pulled him into a hug and I folded my arms. Ok. Now I was a teeny tiny jealous. When she let go, Toby put his arm around me. Her eyes quickly flicked to my face and just as quickly back to Toby's.

"Who's this?" She asked, a fake smile plastered on her face. I gave her an equally fake smile. I wasn't going to start crap.

"Hi! My name's Kendall. It's nice to meet you!" I held out my hand. She grasped it and gave me a firm handshake.

"Hello, I'm Olga." When we both let go, she moved to the side and pointed inside.

"Toby, Griffin is inside. He has definitely missed you!" she giggled and darted inside. Toby shrugged and we both stepped over the threshold. About three seconds later mad barking echoed off the walls and the click clack of nails on the wooden floor drew closer as a fluffy streak of cream attacked his master.

"Hi boy! Who's a cute puppy? Who is? You are!" Toby cooed in his voice he always used for Griffin while petting him behind the ears. I bent down to pat Griffin on the back. My family had a dog when we were little, but he got ran over by a car. That was probably one of the saddest days of my life. A few seconds later Olga cleared her throat rather obnoxiously, and we both looked up to see her leaning against the wall with her arms crossed across her chest. Toby shot up from his crouching position and ran his fingers through his hair. Olga moved away from the wall and handed Toby Griffin's leash.

"Thanks for everything Olga. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been able to take care of Griffin for me." He exclaimed, taking the leash and wrapping it twice around his hand. Then he bent down and attached it to Griffin's collar. Olga giggled.

"It's no big deal. Maybe one day I'll get my own dog!" she giggled again, and Toby chuckled awkwardly with her. I even forced a laugh so it wouldn't be as awkward, even though it still was. When the laughter died down, Toby bit his lip and looked around the room.

"Well, thanks again Olga. Are you coming to that _thing_ later tonight?" I looked up at him, a puzzled look on my cocked head.

"What is this, this so called, _thing_?" Toby shook his head and grinned one of his adorable dimpled grins.

"That," he paused to poke my nose, "is a surprise." I stuck out my bottom lip.

"I'm not sure. I'd have to see," Olga stated, interrupting our conversation. Toby nodded his head, and we both left.

Later that day when we had arrived home and Toby had let Griffin run around in the backyard, we were both cuddled up on the couch, me laying on his chest and his arms around me. I pressed my face closer into his chest, inhaling his scent deeply. I still couldn't believe all that had happened in one day. It was kind of crazy. Suddenly, Toby sighed.

"Kendall, can I tell you something?"

"Of course!" I responded happily, totally oblivious to his facial expressions or the release of his arms around me.

"Back when we first met, that day in Starbucks? Well, when I saw you, I fell in love. I pictured our whole relationship, I wanted to kiss you. Then I dumped a whole cup of coffee on you." He chuckled and his arms held me once again. "I was speechless at first and had no idea what to do, so instead, I winged it."

I opened my mouth to say something, but no words would come out. I wasn't sure how to respond. So instead I winged it.

I turned around and pressed my lips to his. Fortunately, he pressed back. This wasn't the passionate kiss we experienced earlier; this one was much, much rougher. Soon both our hands were tangled in each other's hair and his tongue was brushing my bottom lip.

After a few minutes, the shrill tone of the doorbell sent us tumbling off the couch to the floor. Startled, we both looked at each other and burst into laughter. The doorbell rang again and Toby rolled his eyes.

"Hold on, I'm coming you nuggets!" he jumped up from the carpet and rushed to answer the door. As laughter flooded the room, Griffin popped in from the doggy door and came and sat on my hand. After I removed my hand from under his bottom, I started stroking him gently. I was guessing Toby knew these mysterious guests, but it _was_ Toby. It could have been a delivery man for all I knew.

"Ken! Come here, quickly!" Toby shouted. I whispered "sorry" to Griffin and dashed to the foyer where Toby slung his arm around my shoulders. I took a good look at our guests. It was Jack and a red headed girl.

"So Kendall, you already know the nerd," he paused while Jack rolled his eyes. "And this is his girlfriend, Kristen." He eyes sparkled and her smile reached the corners of her eyes.  
"Hi! I'm Kristen. Oh, Toby just told you that. Anyways, hi! Again!" I smiled at her friendly awkwardness.

"Kendall. It's very nice to meet you!" I held out my hand and she willingly took it.

After our handshake, Jack kissed Kristen on the head and turned towards Toby.

"You ready to go man? Sean just called and said him and Brock just arrived." Toby stroked his chin jokingly.

"Hhm, I'll have to think about that."

"Going where?" I paused, and then answered my question. "Is this this that _thing_ you were talking about?" Toby shook his head up and down quickly.

"Quick! We must go get ready for the ultimate showdown!" he slapped his hand over his mouth and gasped. "I've said too much!" Then Tobuscus darted down the hallway and into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Groaning audibly, I followed him.

Quickly I changed into a pink V-neck shirt and some dark blue skinny jeans while I frantically ran a brush through my thick blonde hair. What was this, "surprise" he was so excited about, and why I was supposed to prepare for a showdown? There also was the fact that many of his friends were going to be there, so I had to make sure I was presentable.

Five minutes later after I had fixed my makeup and was back in the foyer with Jack and Kristen, Toby walked in, and my insides burst into flames. He had combed his unkempt hair and had put some kind of product in it that made it stand up in the most adorable way possible. He was wearing a grey cotton T-shirt with his nice black jacket and blue jeans.

And he was all mine.

Toby kissed the top of my head and turned towards Jack. "Let's venture on, shall we?" He declared triumphantly as he shot out the door, Jack trailing behind him, leaving Kristen and I in the doorway. Kristen rolled her eyes and muttered, "Boys," before following them out the door. I didn't leave right away. After taking a deep breath and sliding my feet into my black flats, I trailed my fingertips along the length of the doorframe and sighed. Here went nothing.


	16. Chapter 16

**I wanna thank the people that have favorited, followed, and reviewed my story. It makes feel like I have a reason to continue! Enough of that, enjoy!  
**

**Ch. 16**

Since it was Jack's car, he and Kristen sat up front while Toby and I squeezed in the back. As soon as Jack pulled out of the driveway, Toby slid his hand into mine and kissed my temple. It was weird, I hadn't thought of him to be the affectionate type. You definitely couldn't tell from his videos.

Then again, I realized he didn't really show his girlfriends or let anyone know he was dating someone in his videos. That had definitely changed though.

After getting into a conversation of why Gorilla's with sliver backs got to be the leaders, Toby announced we were almost to our destination and pulled out a grey stripped tie from his pocket.

"What's that for?" I asked suspiciously. He grinned like someone from an insane asylum. It kind of freaked me out a little.

"I told you, it's a surprise! I want to make your first trip to Los Angeles the best trip ever! That means you can't see our destination!" I crossed my arms.

"I'm not quite sure how I feel about you putting a blindfold over me. I don't want to end up in someone's trunk with a gag in my mouth crossing the border to Mexico." Jack began laughing so hard he was snorting. Toby and Kristen were chuckling as well, and I sat pouting. "It wasn't meant to be a joke you guys!" I looked in the rear view mirror to see Jack wiping away a tear. Seriously, it wasn't that funny.

"Please." Toby begged, completely serious. I turned towards him to see him giving me his "puppy face," his big green eyes sparkling. I sighed.

"Fine, but only because I owe you for bringing me here." I winked and turned so he could tie the fabric around my eyes. I imagined him concentrating hard with his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth, and the thought made me giggle.

"What are you thinking about?" he suddenly whispered, snapping me back into reality.

"I'm thinking about you sticking your tongue out while tying the tie. I don't know why, but the thought made me laugh." Toby chuckled.

"Well, as ashamed as I am to admit this, I was sticking my tongue out. It's my thinking face." He laughed again, but it was softer this time. "There, done." Toby removed his hands from my head and slid one back into place in mine. I was kind of happy about that because all I could see was darkness and it was making me paranoid every time Jack went over a bump. I took a deep breath and rested my head on Toby's shoulder, trying to sooth my nerves. What was this "surprise"? The suspense was killing me. To tell the truth, surprises were not really my thing.

I thought back to my childhood, where my mom would give us "surprises" all the time. Hers involved multiple beatings and maybe one or two missed meals. "Surprises" was her euphemism for more pain.

I really disliked my mother.

Soon, the old car sputtered and stopped, sending Jack and Toby into whooping mode. The fabric over my eyes still made it impossible to see at all, so I had no idea who or what they were screaming at.

"Can I take this old thing off now?" I asked, pulling at the ends a little bit. Toby pulled my hands away from my head and clucked his tongue.

"That's the only tie I own! What do you mean old?" I chuckled as the door creaked open and a blast of hot air hit me. Hands, I wasn't sure who's but I knew it was multiple pairs, helped me out of the car and onto the warm pavement.

"We'll meet you slow pokes at the entrance," Jack teased as he voice got farther away, so I knew he was running. I took a step and bumped into the car next to us. Grimacing with pain, I shifted again, but hands grasped my shoulder and turned me in the opposite direction.

"Toby?" I asked, jerking my head to try and face him.

"Shh. I'm right here, I got you." His hands moved down from my shoulders to my hands and began to lead me to this mysterious place, step by step.

"What aren't I aloud to look?" I asked as we walked.

"I told you silly! It's a surprise! Gosh, are you one of those people that can't wait for anything?"

I sighed. "I could possibly be like that. I'm not a hundred percent sure."

Toby laughed. "Well, I sure am! I can't wait for anything ever."

I smiled. "Yeah, I've noticed that! How were you as a child?" I laughed again. We stopped moving and Toby removed his hand to open a door. A air conditioned room hit me and I smiled as kids screams echoed in my ears and the smell of pizza filled my nose. Was this an arcade of some type?

"Have you guessed where we are?" he whispered in my ear. I frowned and shook my head. It couldn't be an arcade, there were no little "pews" or clicks.

"I give up."

"Well, we are almost there. Hold on..." Laughter, different from the children and obviously adults, grew louder as another door was opened and I was gestured through. "Ok." Toby pulled off the blindfold to reveal men and women, obviously Toby's YouTube friends, sitting at one long table with three kinds of pizza and drinks. A long banner in the back revealed our whereabouts.

Laser Tag.

My smile reached my ears. "Oh my goodness! This is... " I stumbled to try and find the perfect word to explain my excitement. "This is amazing! No, beyond amazing! I just, I don't know what to say!"

Toby chuckled. "How about, 'Oh Toby! This is so cool! Thank you so much you awesome man of masculinity!'"

I giggled at his failed impression of me and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you very much!"

"You are very welcome! Now come on, let me introduce you to everyone!" he dragged me to the two empty plastic chairs next to Jack and Kristen and spread his arms wide. I looked at all the smiling people, and felt my skin grow warm. I liked being surrounded by people, even though I had no idea who they were.

"Ok!" Toby exclaimed. "You already know Jack and Kristen... ah! Ok, so this is Sean," he pointed at the smiling man sitting next to him, and continued around. "Brock, Justine, Seth, Olga, hey! You came! Ok, Gabe... and yeah! That's it! Besides me and you of course..." I shook my head at his ability to ramble without losing breath.

"Well hello! I'm Kendall! It's nice to meet all of you!" I was usually shy, but since all of these people weren't, I didn't feel like giving off that impression. Toby raised his eyebrows.

"I thought you were shy?" he questioned, his breath tickling my ear. I laughed awkwardly.

"Not tonight!" I said cheekily. Toby shrugged and clapped his hands.

"Well my friends, dig in!" food began to be passed around and soon pizza and beer was flowing through my system, along with everyone else. Toby sat talking to Jack and who I thought to be Brock; I wasn't very good with names.

"Hey, Kendall, right?" a gorgeous blonde haired girl pulled up a chair and sat next to me. I crossed my legs in a manner in which I was facing her.

"Yep! You were..." I tilted my head, as if that would bring back memories.

"Justine! It's nice to meet you!" she held out her hand and I grabbed it. Her grasp was friendly, I liked her already.

"So how do you know Mr. Friendly over there?" I gestured to Toby, who was laughing hysterically about God knows what.

"Oh, well, it's a long story..." she mumbled, looking at the black and white tiled floor and letting her hair fall in her face. I raised an eyebrow. She was kind of like me in some ways... what was I talking about? I just met the woman.

"He and I used to date, actually." I gaped at her in wonder. No wonder she was shy about it! Dang, was Toby friends with all his exes? I didn't know a whole ton about relationships, but I knew whenever Alice broke up with her boyfriend they never spoke to each other ever again.

"Well, that's interesting..." I gulped, and Justine laughed.

"It was a while ago. We're friends now." she gazed at him as she spoke. "I'm glad he found someone. He's been kind of depressed these past months." I followed her gaze and looked at him. He seemed to be enjoying this outing. I tried to imagine Toby depressed, but nothing came to mind.

"Really? I can't imagine that."

"Of course not, he never shows it to his fans... he won't even admit it to himself. I could tell though. " she sighed and patted my knee. "Enough of that though. Are you enjoying Los Angeles so far?"

I nodded. "Yes! It's quite extraordinary. I'm from Sacramento, but we never went anywhere..." A row of goose bumps covered my skin in an instant and disappeared just as quickly. Suddenly, the familiar, "AUDIENCE, WHA?" came from behind me, and everyone in the room was screaming hello to Tobuscus's audience. I grinned and joined in. This was probably the most fun I had ever had in my entire life.

He came and sat by me as he discussed our schedule and all the fun things we were going to do. I talked to the camera when he requested it, and his friends constantly butted in. I liked that about his friends, they didn't care. I doubted I could even begin to try that with my friends. Whenever I interrupted Alice she flipped out.

Why did I keep dissing my friends? I couldn't be replacing them with Toby. I wasn't going to be like Bella and Edward from Twilight.

Great. Now I was making stupid references from books.

Toby ended his long vlog and sighed happily. "Man! I haven't done a vlog that long in such a long time! It felt good!" He beamed and pulled me into a hug. "Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah! Your friends are really nice." Unlatching from his grasp, I stood up and dusted my jeans for no reason. "So when do we get to kick ass? I'm ready to kill it!"

"I agree." he stood up and raced towards the door. "Come my peasants! Let us go kick ass!" Everyone followed him out the door in giggles.

One of the workers led us to a room in which we were given our vests and guns, and where the rules were explained. Then we were split into teams, Toby, myself, Jack, Kristen, and Justine against Sean, Brock, Seth, Olga and Gabe. Toby made it very clear that us, the blue team, was going to win.

"Toby, how much did you drink?" I teased as he fist pumped for the billionth time.

"All I consume is liquid... so..." he winked as the timer began counting down. Our team split as the two of us looked for a good hiding place. We wound up on the second floor behind a wall that faced a railing, so we could shoot the people below us as well as on the same floor. Toby and I sat back to back; he would get the ones upstairs and I would do downstairs.

"You ready? We got to cream them." I whispered as the bell rang, signaling the start. Toby chuckled.

"Trust me love, we will."

I laughed the entire time and gave us away plenty of times as I tried to get the other team, but as much smack I spoke I was truly awful. Then there was the fact that Toby kept pretending he was a ninja and at one point tackled Sean to the floor. I dashed across the battle field and managed to shoot Olga and Seth before getting out by Brock. Justine appeared behind me and nailed Brock on the shoulder.

"Yes!" we both shouted in victory as we high fived. Once I was back in, I got Sean out and met with Kristen in which the two of us sniped Gabe before the bell signaled the end of the game. I wiped the sweat from my brow as I walked out of the arena to view the scoreboard. Everyone was giving each other high fives, and when everyone saw the scores, friendly competitive teasing commenced.

The blue team won, and Justine top the top score for our team while Seth got the highest for the red. Toby clasped me on the shoulder.

"See?! I told you we'd win!" I smirked.

"I always believed you nugget!"

"Hey! Only I can call you that!" he patted me on the head and went off to talk to the other competitors. I spotted Kristen and joined her next to Jack.

"That whole thing we did where we got Gabe was sweet! We make a fantastic team!" Kristen beamed.

"Yeah, we were pretty super, huh? Next time I go play Laser tag I'm calling you!"

"Oh come on! You two, awesome?" Jack butted in teasingly. "You should have seen what Toby and I did! He literally flung himself over the railing!" I face palmed and bit my lip to hold in laughter.

"Well, he is an idiot!" Laughter escaped through my teeth quickly. I couldn't hold it in even if I tried.

"Guys! Is everyone up for a second game?" Toby shouted from the door frame of the "gearing up" room. A chorus of yeses rang my the group as we dashed into the room, ready for a night full of laser tag.


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow. I am so sorry for not being able to update, with all the holidays and school I haven't had a lot of time to write. Again I want to thank all that has reviewed, favorited and followed, because if you hadn't I don't think I would have continued. Please review and enjoy! :D 3**

Ch. 17

We got home late that night. Jack of course drove us home, and after that we stumbled into the house like blind mice. I hadn't felt this tired and hung over since, well, ever.

Toby fell first face onto the couch in such a manner where his legs were hanging off and groaned audibly.

"My head hurts," he mumbled into the throw pillow to which I barely heard him.

"I feel you bud." I agreed as I dropped to the wooden floor and rolled onto my stomach. The jingling of tags on a collar alerted the arrival of Griffin who began licking my tips of my fingers sticking out from where I rested them under my head.

I barely had enough energy to push him away, and when I closed my eyes, fatigue took over almost instantaneously. "Thanks for everything tonight Tobes," I murmured as I slipped into slumber.

The next morning when I woke up, sunlight was streaming in through the French doors and I grimaced when I stretched. I guess sleeping on the floor had its disadvantages.

I looked over to see Toby still asleep; his mouth askew and light snores coming from it, just as it had in Denver. I sighed. At least he sleep ok. Pulling my phone out of my back pocket, I checked the time to realize it was only eight.

"Eight? Dammit." I muttered under my breath. We had been out until, like, three in the morning, and I had probably woke up because of discomfort. I knew Toby wouldn't be up for a while.

_Guess I should get some things done._

As silent as possible I stood up from the floor and slung my duffel bag over my shoulder where I descended into the hallway. Once I discovered the location of his bathroom, I set my bag down on the floor and leaned against the wall. Suddenly I was dizzy.

It was probably from all the beer from last night. Next time, I wasn't going to drink as much.

Once the moment of wooziness passed, I decided on taking a shower and getting ready for the day. I didn't think Toby would mind. I mean, I had brought my own shampoos and soaps and other bathroom necessities, so the only thing I would have to borrow would be a towel. It wasn't hard to find one.

Twenty minutes later, after a very hot and peaceful shower, I was dressed in white shorts and a light pink stripped tank braiding my hair. My headache seemed to evaporate with the muck, and I felt overly happy, like the day could only get better. The last time I felt like this was when I left for college almost four years ago.

I liked this feeling.

After my hair I turned to my makeup. Once I finished that, I sighed happily and grabbed my bag on the way out. After checking the time once more, I snuck up beside Toby and shook him gently. He yawned and stretched obnoxiously before sliding to the floor.

"I don't want to get up!" he shouted groggily. I giggled.

"Come on, I'm hungry. I know you need food and caffeine as much as I do."

Toby groaned, but stood up. "Ok, you got me. Give me ten minutes, and we can get food." I smiled, satisfied. He left and I sat down on the couch, crossing my legs and checking my phone.

Alice had texted me that she wanted to talk, so I called her.

"Hello?" the sound of her voice made me speechless. She sounded different, but I shook it off.

"Hey Alice, it's Kendall. You wanted to talk?"

"Oh yeah." She sighed loudly before continuing. "I wanted to apologize for being such a bitch. You can do whatever you want and I shouldn't be the one to judge." Now _that_ sounded like Alice.

"It's fine. I wasn't exactly the nicest either."

"Yeah, well, have a good trip. By the way, I deleted my social media websites, so they only way to contact me is by phone." That raised suspicion. Alice loved sites like Facebook and Twitter. What was up with her?

"Yeah, ok. Bye Alice."

"Bye." After mumbling something my outro being to mainstream or something, she hung up. I gulped and shoved my phone back in my pocket just as Toby wandered into the room. He smiled and I took his extended hand.

"Ready to go?" I nodded and followed him to his car. Once inside, I buckled and looked out the window. Something was wrong with Alice, and I was worried.

I guess my worry showed.

"Ken? You ok?" Toby questioned, frowning. He rested one of his hands on top of mine.

I sighed. "It's not a huge deal. I just have this feeling something's wrong with Alice. She just called and apologized, and it was her normal apology, but her voice just sounded, I don't know, different. I don't want to say she sounded depressed, but it was just, what's the word?"

"Monotone?" He questioned. I nodded.

"Yeah. She's with her brother, and they act like an old married couple, arguing and what not. It's quite funny, the two of them." I paused as the thought of Evan and Alice fighting because he bought her the wrong kind of coffee last time he visited made me giggle. I was back to seriousness in an instant.

"If they got in a super serious fight, it could have damaged her or something. I don't know. I could just be fussing over something that's not too big of a deal." Sighing again, I turned to see Toby with a sympathetic look on his face. He squeezed my hand gently.

"To tell the truth, of what you have told me of Alice and what I have seen of her, she seems like a strong girl. I'm sure she will be fine."

"Yeah. Thanks for your input." That was when something hit me. "Wait a second. You said what you have seen of Alice. You haven't met her."

Toby snorted. "I knew she was with you that day in Starbucks. Every time I happened to glance over I saw her making faces at you. Plus, I saw her come in with you."

I blushed. "You weren't supposed to see anything."

"I know. That's why I didn't mention it." We both laughed causally.

After we got our coffee and muffins and were back at the house snacking, Toby was pacing back and forth, mumbling under his breath.

I looked up from my book. "What's wrong?"

He looked at me and immediately stopped pacing. "Nothing! Nothing at all. I'm just a little, puzzled about some things." I tossed my book to the floor and crossed my legs Indian style.

"Please explain my dear!" I exclaimed in a crappy British accent. Toby shook his head while smiling.

"It's not too, too much of a big deal. I'm just wondering what I can do to entertain you while dealing with work."

I groaned and face palmed. "Really Toby? You don't need to entertain me! I am entertained sitting here drinking an espresso and picking at a muffin. Trust me, work always comes first." I paused and tapped my chin with one finger. "Hmm. I would be more than happy to watch you play video games awfully. If you don't care, of course."

A huge grin spread across his face. "Gurl, I would be absolutely DELIGHTED to have you watch me! Actually, to kill two birds with one stone perhaps, would you want to play with me? That way I could keep you entertained and do my work."

"Toby…" I couldn't be on camera. I was shy, I wasn't funny, and I sucked at video games. Time and time I had told him I didn't want to be on camera.

But I guess in relationships you had to compromise, and I hadn't played a video game in such a long time. It did sound like fun. I was sure it would be like his vlogs, I wouldn't even be able to tell. I knew I would be on camera though, that was the problem.

"Toby, can I ask you question?"

"You just did." I rolled my eyes.

"Are there shy people on YouTube? Like, people that do it for a living?"

Toby snorted. "Of course! There are tons of people that can talk and act to a camera like no problem but can't even mutter three words to a person. It's completely fine!"

I sighed. Maybe Toby was right. I mean, if I did start a YouTube channel, I was sure to get some subscribers just because I was his girlfriend. Could I really face my fears and do this? I mean, I didn't have an actual profession in mind. It could be possible.

And it all started with this.

"Of course Toby. Let's play!" his face lit up in excitement and surprise.

"Really? Ok! All I have to do is upload the videos for today, I only posted one video yesterday for TobyGames and I think the audience wasn't too happy about that, and then we can get started! It's going to be on and off, so after ten minutes, I'll be like, 'I gotta pause it. Thanks for watching! Click the annotation in the top right to watch the next video! Bless your face. If you sneezed during this video, bless you. Peace off, boop!' and then I'll pause it and we will do it all over again!" I choked down laughter as he beamed and darted over to his computer setup and began clicking things like crazy. Once he waved me over, I was sat down in a chair and given my very own pair of headphones with my very own microphone. We were going to switch out every so often, so he was going to have a _ton_ of editing to do, but I was willing to help of course.

I was absolutely terrible at first, but after a few times I slightly improved. Actually, even improving was slightly fabricated. I was pretty sure every one of Toby's fans would be face palming in their bedrooms, but I was sure some of them would enjoy seeing Toby and myself frustrated. Once he raged quit and once he forgot to record. Yes he was angry about that, but like the good guy he is, Toby didn't make it a big deal.

After about three hours of recording, Toby and I collapsed to the squishy carpet and stared at the swirly patterns on his ceiling.

"Wow. That was pretty intense," I commented as I dug my nails into the carpet and released. I continued to do that while he spoke.

"Every week or sometimes a couple weeks I do that to knock a couple of video gaming uploads off. It really helps." He sighed. "Then I have to start editing."

"These few are going to take a while to edit since we switched out."

He turned his head towards me and smiled. "That's completely fine."

"Of course I'll help, I know a couple of things and I would love to-" Toby suddenly put a finger to my lips to shut me up.

"Thank you."

"What?" I scrunched my eyebrows together. What was he thanking me for?

"Thank you for playing with me. It may not have seemed like a lot, but it meant a great deal to me."

I blushed. "No problem. It was fun." he nodded his head in agreement. We were quiet for a couple of minutes, I used that time to find shapes in the swirls of the ceiling. My heart was beating at an abnormal rate for the question I was about to ask him.

"So, I guess this means we are official?" I spit out before my brain could tell me no. Toby laughed, and my heart stopped. He sat up and crossed his legs Indian style, yanking me up with him. Like he had so many times, he placed his fingers under my chin and stared into my eyes, his grin ear to ear.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear that." he said completely serious, and my heart began beating like a wild horse running in a wildflower field that stretched on for miles and miles. I blushed again and wrapped my arms around his neck and crawled into his lap, wanting him to kiss me again. He answered my request and put his lips on mine, pushing ever so gently. I closed my eyes as we continued, never wanting this to end. I got this feeling every time he kissed me, and every time I felt as if I was high in the pink clouds floating while my stomach sat in the grass.

All good things must come to an end though.

He pulled away, his lips parted in a smile. "You have no idea how much I love doing that."

"I think I do." I whispered. Quickly I crawled off his lap and stood up, stretching. "What time is it?"

He pulled his phone out of his back pocket as he stood up. " Almost four thirty." Then he looked at me and smiled. "Would you like to go for a walk?" I nodded my head.

"What about the editing?"

"I need a break."

"Ok. Have you uploaded all the videos that need to be uploaded for today?" He tapped his chin and looked up at the ceiling.

"Hmm... thinking, thinking..." Toby began pacing, making the simple question much too difficult.

I sighed. "Toby, it's a yes or no question."

"Yes!" He shouted triumphantly. "Well... I don't know."

I slapped my forehead. "Vlog?"

"OH! HOW COULD I FORGET?" He screamed as he rushed to his computer. I giggled and shook my head before proceeding to the dining room table where I sat down and pulled out my cellular device. There weren't any messages from Alice, so that was good. I hope.

Ten minutes later Toby darted from his so called "office" and skidded to a stop in front of me. "Ready to go?"

I smiled. " Of course." We latched hands and walked into the warm Los Angeles evening.


	18. Chapter 18

** Yo. I'm really bad at this whole updating thing, aren't I? I apologize, I had an upper respiratory infection and all I could pretty much do is sleep. I have also had a rather strange case of writer's block... I have so much to say but I'm not sure when and where to say it! I want to give a huge thanks to the author ****_I LOVE Sparkley Scars_**** for writing the sweetest and most heartfelt review I have ever read. Every other person that had read and reviewed, don't you think I forgot about you! You are awesome for writing a review! They always make my day way better! I think I'll make my update day be every Saturday, just so I have time to write a few chapters for you wonderful people to read.**

This chapter is a little emotional, so I'm not sure what I should say about that... the next will be much more happier, I promise!

Ch. 18  
The sun was still high in the sky as the two of us walked around Toby's neighborhood holding hands. Neither one of us was talking. I wasn't sure what it was with the two of us, but without anyone talking it was almost as if I already knew what he was thinking. We didn't need to talk to communicate.

"So Kendall. About Olga..."

I was surprised when he mentioned her name. To tell the truth I hadn't even thought he had noticed anything. I was aware of men and their inability to not recognize what the hell was happening. "Yes? What about her?"

"She's not the kind of person to try and make someone jealous. She is truly a really sweet person, and when you two met I could tell both of you seemed a little on edge. I think it was the fact that I had left for the convention alone and returned with a guest. It probably freaked her out a little bit. I want you to know though that I no longer have feelings for her, and that you are the only one I love and deeply care about."

I bit my lip as I sucked in air from my teeth. That was not an answer I had been suspecting. The answer was the deepest, whole hearted answer I had ever had. It enlightened and worried me.

"I wasn't jealous of Olga, Toby," I tried to phrase my answer in the easiest way possible, even though the first part was kind of a lie. "I know you care about me, and I care about you. You don't need to apologize for your exes. I met Justine as well, and she was super sweet."

He seemed shocked by this information, but slowly the tense muscles in his neck relaxed and he stroked his hairless chin. "I noticed you guys talking to each other." Toby looked at the passing plane tearing through the clouds, deep in thought, and nodded his head about nothing. Either he was thinking about how to phrase his response or he was in Buscus Land. "That's excellent. I'm glad you liked her."

I gave a weak grin. "Yep. She was adorable. I can tell why you liked her." he bit his lip and let it slide out from under his teeth before smiling.

"She's a good friend." The two of us sighed and his grip on my hand tightened.

As we continued to walk in silence once again, a billion different thoughts rolled cartwheels in my brain.

_ Why was Alice acting so weird? I knew something was up._

What was going to become of Toby and I?

What was going to happen when I left California? I didn't finish college until next May.

Would a long distance relationship work?

I sighed again. Toby turned towards me, the two of us stopping in the middle of the road. Not smart.

"Ken. What's wrong?" He seemed a little ticked off and frustrated all of a sudden. Was I the problem? I had promised myself back in Denver that we wouldn't fight anymore. Yet, I was the one causing the problems.

"I was thinking about some things, my life and what not." I paused and happened to look at the sun, glare and sun spots dancing in my eyes. A little voice in the back of my head continued to scream, 'Tell him!'

"And you know what? I think it's time for a short history lesson." I dragged Toby to the curb and unlatched from his grasp before plopping onto the warm asphalt.

Correction: EXTREMELY hot asphalt.

He knelt down besides and scooted into the grass of the house behind him. I didn't move.

"What's up?" He asked softly, taking my hands. I took another deep breath.

"I had once told myself that you would never find out about my past, and guilt ate me piece by piece as you opened up your life like a storybook." I paused to see if he followed.. When he nodded his head with wide eyes and a focused face, I continued. "I am not the person I seem to be. My childhood was a long and painful one, and I know several kids have experienced similar challenges. I am not telling you this because I want attention, I'm telling you this because I feel you should know. I may have not have known you for many days, months, and even years, yet I feel as if you are the only one I can tell. I haven't even told Alice, and she has been my best friend, my closest friend, for the past three years.

"I was born to the family of an alcoholic mother and a coward for a father. I was taught to be perfect, any sign lacking my mother's term of perfect ended with pitying results. I told you about my older sister, but I did not tell you about my older brother. He was my mother's favorite, and she made sure Klarisse and I were aware of it. He was the classic jock, on the football team, hot a smoking hot girlfriend, popular. His grades were top notch, he did everything correctly and never spoke back. When he did do something wrong, it would get blamed on either Klarisse or I and we would get his punishment.

"Yes, our punishments were beatings. My mother referred to them as 'surprises,' and to this day any mention of the word surprise sends the nerves a heart attack." Toby grimaced and I knew he was thinking about the laser tag night.

"One day though, late on a rainy day in April, my brother was out with some of his friends. As I'm sure you know, rain in California scares the socks of everyone. My dad was in the basement working on a project for work, he was a school teacher, and my mother was upstairs passed out from a hard night of drinking. Klarisse and I were in our room; she was braiding my hair and tending to the rising bruises on my arms. She was like a parent to me, the kindest sister anyone could even begin to dream of. Whenever she could she took the beatings for me and always took care of me before herself. Anyways, my brother never returned home. Early the next morning we learned he and his friends were driving home when a field tanker slammed into them, both cars exploding in a blast of gas powered fire from the tanker and instantly killing every single person.

"No one was as devastated as my mother to learn her favorite child had died. My mother drank a lot more and bit us a lot more; she even began to hit my father. Of course he didn't do anything but let her hit him. My dad may have been a coward but he was a gentleman, and he was always extremely kind to everyone around him in his life. Sometimes he took Klarisse and I out for ice cream after a day where the two of us and suffered so much damage. I loved my father.

"Later in the year he developed a brain tumor and passed away. I cried myself to sleep every single night for the rest of the year." Tears began to roll down my cheeks as I struggled to continue. Toby pulled me in his arms and stroked my hair as he whispered, "Shh, it's ok, I got you," over and over again. Sobs escaped my lips and my father's funeral played out in my head over and over again, down the point of my mother driving a screw driver into Klarisse's arm. I buried my tear soaked face into Toby's shoulder, drenching it in salt water. I had never told anyone my past, ever, and this was plenty hard.

Once I had ran out of tears and the aftermath of sniffling was present, I sat up and looked at Toby. He also had tears in his eyes; I could tell from the red puffiness surrounding them.

Never had I seem Toby cry for real. Sure, he did it multiple times in his videos, but this was different.

This showed he truly had feelings for me.

"After my father's funeral, my mother went into rampage mode. She trashed the house and beat the living shit out of us, she even drove a screwdriver into my sister's arm. Weeks later though, any trace of alcohol or a drinking problem disappeared down the drain. She cleaned, cooked and was loving. Of course, she still hit us when she was upset at us. We were still punished, but we were _loved_." I sighed and shook my head.

"I never forgave my mother for what she did to my sister and I."

Toby said nothing. He looked at me with a look of pure sympathy, and I couldn't blame him. I had just revealed the most painful memories of my entire life. If someone had done that with me, I probably would have ran away crying.

"Wow." his voice was raspy and cracked. "That... well first off thank you for trusting me with such deep and frightening information. I can't even begin to imagine how that must have been. I mean, I was bullied in middle school but that was all, and that is nothing, NOTHING compared to your childhood. I'm so sorry."

I rubbed my eyes and sniffed before looking at him. "Thank you for letting me talk. I was bullied all through middle and high school and I really had no friends. I was a nerd with overly large glasses, and because I was smart I was criticized."

Toby nodded his head. "You shared your horrible childhood with me, and I promise, I solemnly swear I will never tell anyone about it. I promise." I managed a smile and laid back in the grass, the tips tickling my bare arms and legs. Toby laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist so I was forced to be pressed up against his warm body. I buried my face into his chest once again, glad to have all the emotional stuff over.

"Thanks for being a good friend," I murmured, closing my eyes. The sun was irritating them.

"Thank you." Toby repeated.

A few minutes later the two of us stood up, dusted off our pants, and headed home, our sweaty hand still entangled together. I loved this wonderful man, and he loved me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok. I lied. It isn't exactly the happiest. This is sort of a filler chapter, and is kind of sucky. The next chapter will hopefully be more exciting. Thanks again for everything! :)**  
Ch. 19

When we arrived back to Toby's old suburban home, the two of us agreed on ordering a pizza for dinner since we didn't feel like cooking. Actually, we didn't feel like doing anything at all. Toby and I both knew he had to get some editing done tonight, but at the spur of the moment we were calling it quits.

Toby popped in a movie and the two of us sat on the old couch, me in his arms. I inhaled his scent, loving the fact that he always smelled so good and his smell comforted me. He rubbed my back as the movie played, and I tried to watch it and clear my mind of everything else.

There are always bad things that happen to people, trials that everyone must go through, but the number of good things cancel out the bad, and sitting here in Toby's arms, I finally understood what that meant.

"Toby?" I sat up so I could look at his face illuminated by the glow of the TV. It was almost six, and we had all the curtains closed for the theater feel. Griffin sat curled at the end of the couch sleeping.

He smiled at me. "What's up?"

"I know I've said this time and time, but I really am grateful of all your help and money spent on getting me out here. It means a lot to have you by my side and me in your arms. When I'm with you, I forget about everything bad and stressful and just think of you and me right then and there. You're always so positive and kind and brighten everyone's days. I love you Toby."

"I love you so much Kendall, words can't even describe how much I do. You are one of the best things to ever enter my life." He pulled me into another kiss, and I willingly accepted. Forget the movie, I was having a much better time doing this.  
The movie was over before the two of us even acknowledged it, and the piercing sound of the doorbell broke us apart.

Toby shot up and ran to the door screaming, "PIZZA!" I chuckled at his silliness and stood up from the couch to meet him at the dining room table. He sat the pizza box on the table and we both entered the kitchen to get other necessary items. He grabbed two cans of Pepsi from the fridge while I searched the cupboards for cups and plates.

Once the two of us met back up, I quickly handed him a paper plate and a glass to which he set down and snorted.

"Real men eat with their hands and drink from the can," he stated, puffing up his chest. I rolled my eyes and slid into the wooden chair. I popped open the pizza box and the aroma of melting cheese and sweet sauce engulfed me. My mouth watered and my stomach yelled at me to hurry the hell up and eat. I hadn't even noticed how hungry I was.

For some reason I couldn't find myself to pick up a slice and dig in. I watched curiously as Toby shoved pizza into his mouth like a mad man, obviously not aware of me watching him eat. I sucked on my bottom lip to avoid choking on laughter.

_Why can't I eat? _I asked myself, but I had no answer. I _wanted _to eat. I just couldn't.

I hadn't realized I had let out a sob until Toby looked up from his dinner, pizza sauce dribbling down his chin. I buried my face in my hands, embarrassed from the outbreak and mixed emotions.

Suddenly he was behind me, and this time I was extremely thankful for his ability to do that. His warm arms wrapped themselves around me and swept me from the table, where I was carried to the couch. I nuzzled into Toby's shoulder, not sure why I was still upset. Yes, that had been the first time I had ever shared that information, but did I really have to cry? Trust me; if I could have I would have held it in.

Some things can only be bottled for so long, so it seems.

He pulled my face into his hands, and forced me to look at him. Tears rolled down my face and I struggled for air.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Shh, it's ok. It's ok." He quickly pulled me into his chest once more, just as he had on the curb.

I sniffled as I sat up just as quickly, and I burst into laughter when I saw the pizza sauce still on Toby's chin. He closed his eyes and scrunched up his nose as a little spittle went flying.

My wet eyes widened and my hands flew up to my face, realizing I had just _spit_ all over my boyfriend. Toby choked for air as he exploded in laughter. I laughed with him as I pulled him to the floor, the soft carpet making our tumble less painful.

I licked my thumb and used it to remove the dribble of sauce, still giggling and struggling to breathe. This time though, it was for better reasons. Toby groaned and rolled away, sending me into another fit of giggles. I latched onto the couch to try and pull myself out of the tangle, but Toby pulled me back down and began tickling me. As if I wasn't laughing enough, the tickling added to the issue.

"Toby!" I gasped between breaths as he began to kiss my neck. I shoved him away gently.

The two of us stared at each other, both breathing heavily. No one spoke, but the smiles on our faces showed that we were happy.

I was the one to break the silence. "Uhm, what just happened?"

Toby snorted while he stretched, his smile still plastered on his heavenly face. "You were sad…" he paused and pulled me into his arms. I moved to make myself comfortable and ended up resting my head on his shoulder. I took his hand and twisted my fingers in his. Toby accepted by squeezing my sweaty hand. "And I made you happy."

I blushed. "Yes. Yes you did." I kissed him on the cheek and stood up from the ground. Rubbing my eyes, I sighed. "Sorry about that," I mumbled, folding my arms and staring at the carpet imprints from my feet.

Toby jumped up quicker than lightning could strike, and shook his head madly. "There is no need to apologize my darling! Everyone needs to cry sometimes." He paused and tapped his chin with four fingers. "Come to think of it, doesn't crying help clean your eyes and kill germs or something? I don't know; I didn't pay attention in class."

I smirked and took a few steps to where the table was, the pizza still sitting where we left it. Starving and finally feeling like I could eat, I snatched a piece from the box like a wild animal and shoved the whole thing in my mouth. Toby cracked up while I held my hand under my chin to catch the dripping sauce. Quickly I darted into the kitchen to wash up, Toby's contagious laughter echoing off the walls.

"I thought you were all about using plates and manners?" he exclaimed as another fit of giggles erupted from him. I shook my head as I washed my face and hands, but I was still beaming ear to ear.

When I entered the dining room, Toby handed me one of the Pepsi cans and popped his fizzling can open. While I struggled to pop mine open he had it drained in less than thirty seconds. My eyes bugged out of my head.

"What the hell? How can you drink that fast?" I demanded as I handed him mine. Obviously I wouldn't be getting it open.

"Strong men have that ability, everyone knows that!" he teased as he popped the tab and transferred it to me. I sipped my soda slower than him. "Girl, you better down that soda; we have a lot of editing to do tonight! I'm pretty sure we will be pulling an all-nighter."

I nodded and took another sip of my soda. "Yep. I am very aware of that, and I accept your challenge master."

"Pfft. Master? What am I the master of?" he teased as he poked my nose. I smirked.

"Why editing of course!" I clucked my tongue and danced into the living room, hoping Toby was following me to the "office."

"Well, that would make you a jedi in training. A jedi editor. A jeditor." He laughed and pumped his fist in the air. "Man! I got to write that down! STEVEN!" I gagged on my drink in laughter. After I wiped my mouth, I sat down in Toby's rolly chair and spun in a complete circle. Believe it or not, I was actually excited to learn all about editing and what went on behind the making of videos. I remembered when Toby told me about some others bigger youtubers that had so much more editing, and larger, better editing software's that they used. That interested me.

Toby suddenly bounced into the room and pulled up a second chair to his many computers. He turned to me and grinned. After taking another drink of his second soda of the night, he announced in a voice that sounded very "Hunger Games" ish, "Let the editing begin! And may the odds," he winked at me and reached out for my hand. I let him take both. "Be ever in your favor!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello there! How are you liking these weekly uploads? I realize this one is a little close on the due date... ah well. I have a couple of tests next week, so hopefully I can manage to find some time to write! **

**And these next chapters are going to be pretty freaking awesome, I have some amazing things planned for the future! Enjoy! :D**

Ch. 20

I had never been much of a night gal, but whenever I was with Toby, I was never tired. That man had the spirit of a ten year old child.

We laughed and drank a butt ton of soda while we worked on editing the TobyGames videos. We had three hours worth of footage, so lucky for Toby it would be evenly spaced out and he wouldn't have to play for a while.

I was feeling much better, and I was even more happy than I had ever been in my life. Sitting there with Toby as he showed me how to piece footage together and add the outros made me think about pure happiness, and how I used to believe there was no such thing.

There was. I had finally experienced it.

At around three or four a.m., we finished the majority of the process. Sure, it probably would have taken less time if we hadn't screwed around so much, but so what? I wanted to spend every waking minute with Toby before I had to leave.

Oh god. What was I going to do when I had to leave?

_Don't think about that right now Kendall._

I stopped. After shaking my head as a dog would after being soaked with water, I turned towards Toby and watched him move some things around and make last minute adjustments, his tongue sticking out from the corner of his mouth. I stifled a laugh as I tapped his shoulder.

"Hey! We did great! I'm glad you're interested in this stuff, because truth be told, it's my least favorite part." He scrunched up his face and shook his head from side to side.

My mouth fell open jokingly. "How can you hate editing? It is great and amazing!"

Toby narrowed his eyes and a smug look formed on his face. "Well how can you hate being on camera? That's the most fun part."

I blushed. "Touché." We both chuckled awkwardly. He turned back to his array of computers and saved the files. Then he stood up, stretched, and yawned.

"Boy, I'm tired." I nodded my head in agreement as I swiveled in my chair to see Griffin asleep on his beanbag palace. "I'm heading to bed, to sleep off the few hours left. You coming? There's a guest bedroom across from mine." I nodded as I quietly stood up from the chair and followed Toby down the hallway. I realized I was still in my clothes.

We came to two doors, and he pointed to the one on the left. "Here you go. I'm right across the hall if you need anything."

"Alright. Thanks. Sleep well." we stood in the dark hallway, neither one of us moving as we stared at our feet. Suddenly, I stepped towards him.

I pulled his face up and kissed him, loving the electric feel running through my veins. He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around my waist, while I tangled my fingers in his hair.

"Toby..." I gasped between breaks of our kisses. "I want to sleep with you."

He chuckled and smiled, his eyes still shut. "I would love that."

We crawled into his bed, our kiss still going head strong. Thoughts were billowing around in my head like a grocery bag in the wind, and half of them I ignored. One of them continued to bother me.

_I wasn't ready._

His hands moved to the bottom of my shirt and I felt it begin to slide up my warm body.

_I wasn't ready._

I pushed him away once it reached just below my bra.

"I can't Toby. I can't yet."

I closed my eyes and waited for him to yell at me, to tell me to get out and never come back, but instead he did nothing.

"Ok."

I opened one I to make sure I had heard him right. "What?"

"I said Ok." he fixed my shirt and kissed my cheek.

"You..." I tilted my head. "You're ok with that?" he nodded his head.

"Of course. I love you Kendall. I respect your values, ones I don't have myself."

I was still shocked. "I... I'm sorry. It's just, I've never done anything, and I promised my father before he passed away...that..." I gulped and shook my head slowly. "Not before marriage. I'm not going to be a whore like my mother."

Toby nodded. " I understand." He smiled. "Will you stay?"

"Of course Toby." I kissed his nose and the two of us laid down, me warm in his arms.

I fell asleep to the soothing blades of the fan in the corner of the room.

When I woke up, sunlight was streaming through the curtains and the spot next to me was empty. Where was Toby?

I yawned as I noticed the note written in Toby's perfect script.

_'Ken,_

_ I've ran to do a few things, I should be back around noon. Don't worry about me._

_ When I get home, we are going to do something of pure epicosity, don't worry! _

_ Love, Toby :D'_

I smiled at his thoughtfulness as I climbed out of bed. What had happened earlier was still all a blur, and I couldn't believe he had done that. Maybe he really did love me. I knew I loved him.

As I ventured into the living room I noticed Griffin in the backyard pushing a green tennis ball around the yard with his nose. The birds were chirping, the sky was a hazy blue (due to smog, probably) and the trees were filled with gorgeous, healthy green leaves. I smiled at the beauty of today, and most importantly, the world.

Why hadn't I noticed that until now?

The clock read 10:30, so I changed into some fresh clothes, a thick dark grey tank top and white jeans with rips. I fixed my hair by only braiding the top and letting the rest fall down in delicate waves. This was the second day I had woke up in the morning feeling as if I could take on the world. It was an outstanding feeling, and I hope it continued for many, many more days.

Since I had once again slept in my contacts, (I really needed to stop doing that.) I searched for my glasses. They weren't in my purse, or my duffel bag. I tried to remember the last time I had them in my presence, but I had only worn so many clothes, and they weren't anywhere in there. I had to have left them somewhere in Toby's house. Hopefully.

"Crap," I mumbled. After I searched a little more, I gave up and put on my makeup.

After I finished my daily morning routine, I sat down on the couch. I was pretty much blind without my contacts or glasses, so there wasn't much point doing anything else.

I heard the doggy door open and the clack of nails on the wooden floor approach me. Griffin began to lick my hands, and I happily left him. My phone told me it was almost noon, after I heavily squinted at it for awhile.

Toby would be here soon, and then we would look for my glasses. I really hoped we would find them. They were my only backup, and my contacts were irritating my poor eyes like crazy. I did not want to put them on.

I continued to pet Griffin when I heard the turning of the doorknob and the obnoxious entrance of my boyfriend.

"OH KENDALL! TOBUSCUS HAD ENTERED THE ROOM!" he screamed. I giggled as I yelled back.

"KENDALL IS IN THE LIVING ROOM AND IS AS BLIND AS A BAT, LOVELY TOBUSCUS!"

He dashed into the living room, and all I could see of him was a colorful blob. "What do you mean?" he asked, his voice laced with worry.

"My glasses are missing, and my contacts are irritating my eyes once more." I concluded as I sighed.

"Well, let's look for them then!" He smiled and began to search around the living room. I helped, but without sight it was a little difficult.

About ten minutes later, I flopped onto the couch and let out a big sigh. "So much for that."

"Hey, don't feel down. We will find them." He grinned and pulled me off the couch. "I have a few events of pure epicosity for the two of us... and it doesn't require your intimate sight!"

I was happy he didn't say surprise. That meant he remembered. "Yes! Lets venture out, shall we darling?" I answered in a poorly done Irish accent.

Toby laughed. "Your Irish accent makes mine look good!" He replied in an equally bad Irish accent. I playfully punched him and shouted,

"Hey!" He laughed again.

"Meet me outside! It's a good day for convertibuscus!" I nodded and ran to grab my black studded converse boots, a gift from Alice for my birthday. Then I dashed outside for an adventure. Blind.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ayy guys! I'm publishing this chapter early because I'll be gone tomorrow, and I still wanted to have something for you awesome people to read! Another huge thanks to all of you! Enjoy! :D**

Ch. 21

Toby had been absolutely right when he said it was a good day. It wasn't too hot, and the wind blowing threw my hair as we dashed down the highway felt excellent.

"So, can I ask where we are heading?" I began to interrogate him. Toby grinned so big, I could see every single tooth in his perfect mouth.

"Now why would you ask a dumb question like that?" he giggled as he looked at the long paved asphalt in front of us zoom by fast.

"Toby, how many times do we have to go over this?" I shook my head and smacked my forehead playfully.

"Fine. If you must know, we are on our way to Santa Monica. You get no more information!"

I frowned. "What? Is that a city?"

"NO MORE!" He bellowed in a voice that reminded me of a sports park announcer. I shrunk in my seat and crossed my arms while I stuck out my bottom lip and pouted.

"Why?" I whined. I hated when he did this. He made have screwed around a lot, but damn, he was one stubborn dude.

"You cannot know what I have planned in store! If I tell you, it would ruin the sur-" he caught himself and cleared his throat. I smiled inside. "It would ruin the sheer amount of epicosity I have in store."

"Fine. It better be worth the wait! Also, it better not involve too much sight, because I am blinder than my grandma in a sandstorm."

Toby chuckled. "That's an interesting simile you have there!" I beamed.

"Oh sir, you have no idea! I have jars of them stored in the shelves of my brain!"

Toby smirked, but left it at that. He let me turn on the radio and our horrible singing blended in with the wind while we zoomed to this mysterious Santa Monica.

20 minutes later we pulled up to a dock filled with tons of shops, tourists, and strange people doing incredibly strange stuff. The air smelled of salt as the shimmering blue ocean crashed on the brown sandy shore.

It was going to be a perfect day, even with the struggle of sight.

"Wow!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms in the air. "Of what I can see, this place already looks and smells amazing!"

"Smells?" A puzzled look appeared on Toby's face. "It smells like salt."

"Exactly! I've never seen the ocean! It's awesome!" I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, loving the sea salt smell. Ah, the ocean. It was absolutely delightful.

"I forgot! Well my dear, I have an awesome day planned!"

I grinned. "Well then, let's get started my darling Tobuscus!"

Toby grinned back and hopped out of the car James Bond style, as in he didn't bother opening the door. Then he quickly dashed to my side and yanked the door open, twirling me into his arms in one graceful motion. He kissed the top of my head while my cheeks turned a thousand shades of pink.

I looped my arm through his and together we walked towards the shops and crazy people.

I've seen plenty of crazy people before, but these people were CRAZY. Random people preformed crazy stunts, danced stupidly, or sold items dressed in strange outfits. I turned towards Toby to see what he thought of all of this, but his expression was not one I expected at all.

My boyfriend was grinning ear to ear.

"Those people have guts," I muttered under my breath. Toby belted out in laughter.

"I would like that to be me one day," he exclaimed, his head bobbing in the breeze.

Well that explained why he wasn't creeped out. I should have guessed. This man had balls.

"You aren't afraid to do anything, are you?" I asked, shaking my head. I already knew the answer to that question. All Toby did was grin.

After a few more steps Toby suddenly stopped and turned towards me. "Have you eaten?"

"No. I wasn't sure if you wanted me to."

"Well, we are going to get some delicious burgers. The epicosity starts in 3, 2, 1…" he paused and I tilted my head forward as a gesture for him to continue.

"BLAST OFF!" He shouted, sending me into the air with a yelp. Several people turned towards us to see what had "rudely" interrupted their lunch.

"Sorry!" I waved at them before pulling Toby away from them.

"Whoops…" he mumbled. I looked at him, and before I knew it we were both laughing.

"Oh, her face was like, 'young stupid adults! Get a real life!'" I choked on my laughter. We probably looked like idiots, and once upon a time I would've cared. Now, standing here with the man who had more courage than a shark, I didn't give a god diggity.

20 minutes later the two of us were sitting out on a bench eating burgers and tossing French fries at random by passers. They glared at us evil like, but Toby apologized and somehow managed to make them think it was an accident.

I took a long sip of my drink to calm down my laughter, and then I sighed happily. "This is excellent Toby. Thanks a billion."

"Oh, it isn't over yet! Listen." I held my head high and turned my ear towards the laughter and screams of tourists and civilians.

I scrunched my face up in confusion. "Why are people screaming?" I questioned. I was granted with the answer of a roaring roller coaster. Frantically I looked around, but without my glasses any object far away was blurry like hell.

I bent down to pick up a napkin that escaped from my grasp while I was freaking out, and when I came back up I was granted with the gift of sight.

I blinked to make sure it wasn't a hoax, and looked all around at how clear everything suddenly was. There was, in fact, a roller coaster, and not only that there was a Ferris wheel. We were at a pier!

Toby stood behind me, his face bright red. Something was up. I pulled off the glasses to see that they weren't my original glasses, but ones that looked like old fashioned 1980's giant square rimmed ones. They even had the tape around the middle. How was it I was able to see out of these? Were they my prescription?

"Toby?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips.

He smiled. "You said you were a nerd in high school, and I told you I liked you for who you were." He took the glasses from my hands and pushed them onto my face. "You have to embrace the real you sweetie."

Now it was my turn to blush. I kissed him on the cheek and pulled him into a major hug. When he let go, I looked at him.

"Is that what you were doing this morning? You knew were my glasses were the entire time!"

"Pfft, no I didn't!" he grunted unconvincingly as he crossed his arms and looked away. I grinned.

"Toby Turner, you are quite the charmer." I kissed him again.

"I try, he whispered jokingly as he hugged me tighter.

After about three more minutes of an awkward over the bench hug, we both released and pitched our trash in the garbage.

"So, are you ready for some fun?" he asked slowly, making sure to draw out each syllable. I laughed and playfully punched his shoulder.

"I've been ready since we arrived!" Toby beamed.

"Well my beautiful nugget, let us venture on!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the towering rollercoaster.

**I'm not sure if you can actually replicate someone's glasses prescription... but let's pretend you can. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry it is late, I went on a little day trip! :D**

Ch. 22

I had never ridden a roller coaster before. I think I was terrified.

I was terrified. I looked over at Toby to see him laughing and talking to the people standing in front of us, but I couldn't hear them. All I could hear was the blood rushing in my ears.

I wasn't going to tell him I was terrified. I told him I was absolutely excited and it was going to be an awesome ride.

Then, when the time came, he told me he wanted the front seat. I wanted to scream.

"Tobes, can we possibly maybe not sit in the front seat? Why not find a nice, safe place somewhere in the middle?"

He gaped at me. "WHAT? The front is the absolute best! It will be so awesome! This is so much fun; I know you're going to love it. I came here with Justine once, we sat in the front and were both screaming our heads off. Well, I stupidly pulled out my phone and was vlogging but she was just screaming and-"

"Ok! Ok! We can sit up front." I gave in, tired of not being able to understand his jumbled sentences. Toby pumped his fist in the air.

He continued to tell me a whole bunch of stories and other things until it was finally our turn. My heart was beating a hundred miles a minute and my skin was probably the color of an underground ghost. I could barely breath. Why the hell was I doing this?

I shook my head as Toby climbed in first. I climbed in after him and quickly buckled myself in, making sure it was tight and I wasn't going to fall out and go splat. One hand had a death grip on the safety bar and the other was in Toby's less sweaty hand. He gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"Kendall…" He started. I looked at him, but not before trying to relax. "You are terrified, aren't you?"

"Of course n-" I started. "Yes."

Toby laughed. "Why didn't you say anything, you nugget?" I shook my head and closed my eyes, just as the ride started.

* * *

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS AMAZING!" I yelled as we were walking out the exit. Toby laughed.

"How did I know you would like it?" he poked me stomach and I twisted to try and avoid his finger.

"I can't believe you vlogged that. You could have lost your phone or something!"

" I've done it a million times before. It's dangerous though…" he paused and ran his fingers through his hair. "Ah, well. Anything for the audience, right?" he gave me a dimpled grin and I couldn't help but smile back. We walked in silence until we came back to the crowds of tourists and crazy people.

"So, uh, Nelly Fortado, huh?" I teased. He blushed.

"She has excellent music!" He fought back. I laughed, and he joined me.

"So would you like to check out some shops or something?" I asked as we approached some stores with people swirling in and out of them as well as around us.

"Sure! Might as well." We ventured into one of the many shops and began pawing through useless crap neither one of us had any need for. We took lots of pictures in the crazy items and made wacky poses. Then we went into another store and did it all again.

* * *

"These are going to Instagram," he giggled as we walked towards the beach. The sun was finally starting to set. We had been here for a very long time.

"Instagram?" I questioned. He stopped moving and looked at me with his mouth wide open.

"Really Kendall? Ok, when we get home, I am going to help you join the real world, ok?"

I laughed. "Whatever you say master!"

"Oh yeah! You were my jeditor in training, weren't you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course!"

As the two of us stepped onto the warm sand, a gentle breeze sent salt water my way. I laughed as I turned in a circle. This was absolutely amazing!

I dropped onto the sand and laid back, not caring if it stuck to my shirt. The sun was setting and turned the sky a mixed bright pink and orange; it was gorgeous.

Toby didn't sit next to me, but instead pulled off his shirt, dug out the contents of his pockets, and set them down gently. I caught his gaze and saw that childish shimmer in his eyes, knowing he was about to do something stupid.

I wanted to be a part of that.

I ripped out my pocket's contents and through them down next to Toby's not as gently. Then I followed him to where he stood at the water's edge, the waves lapping over his toes.

He took hold of my hand when I approached. We stood there for a few minutes, listening to the seagulls chirping as the circled overhead and the waves crashing against the shore. I stared at the sunset.

"Toby?" I began, still looking forward. "What are you thinking?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smile. "I'm thinking how lucky I am to have found you." I blushed.

The moment didn't last very long. Toby dashed into the waves, one hitting him completely and sending him spiraling to the sandy bottom. I covered my mouth and stifled a laugh as his head popped up from the water. He smiled at me, and before I knew it I was soaked.

"Toby!" I screamed. "Did you just splash me?!"

"I think you might be hallucinating honey," he teased as he dashed further down the beach.

"Oh, you picked the wrong girl to mess with!" I chased after him, but he continued to splash me with salt water. I splashed back, and after a while the two of us were sitting in the ocean having a hardcore water fight. We were both laughing uncontrollably which resulted in a ton of salt water in the mouth.

It didn't bother me, and it sure as hell didn't bother Toby. He was just focused on winning.

I surrendered, still laughing, and climbed into his lap. He kissed me and pulled me closer to him. I tangled my hands in his wet hair, and suddenly all I could see and hear was him.

The beach disappeared.

The sunset was gone.

The seagulls stopped crowing.

It was just Toby and I.

I wanted every single day to be as perfect as this. I didn't want to leave California. I didn't want to leave him. I loved him.

I really did love him.

I fell asleep on the way home. I dreamed I was back on the beach, and from a distance I could see my beloved Toby. His back was to me.

He was surrounded by other people. I called his name several times, but the more I screamed the farther I got away. That was, until I saw he was kissing someone else.

Olga Kay.

I woke up panting and sweaty in Toby's house, wrapped in a blanket. He was nowhere to be found. I jumped up and decided to hop in the shower. It was just a dream. For some reason, I wasn't a hundred percent sure.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Sorry about not uploading last week~ I had a ton going on. I had a lot this week as well, but I managed to write. Even though I uploaded late. Again. I want to thank everyone who has ever reviewed because every time I see a new review it makes me so incredibly happy that I am writing things people actually enjoy. Especially** _I LOVE Sparkley_ Scars,** whose reviews are so sweet and kind and encourage me to never stop this ongoing project. Thank you all!**

Ch. 23

I know I can't be the only one who thinks about their life in the shower. Half the time I'm actually just letting the water run down my back while I think about everything ever.

So I tried to interpret my dream.

Toby told me he no longer had feelings for Olga. He _told ME that._ Plus he was freaking serious.

When is Toby ever serious?

Olga never harmed me. Sure, we may seem timid around each other, but we never actually sat and discussed our problems.

And why was it Olga? Justine was one of his "famous" exes as well.

But we were friends. Friends help each other out, right? She gave me her number at laser tag night.

So that is exactly what I did.

Quickly I jumped out of the shower and dressed. After sloppily throwing my hair up in a towel, I dug my phone out of my purse and called Justine.

She answered cheerfully. "Hey Ken! I never expected you to call! How are you?"

I gulped. "Not so well actually." I continued after making sure after Toby was nowhere around. "I have a situation."

"Go ahead!"

"Well, I had a nightmare. It.." I sighed and realized I was crying. Why did I HAVE to cry when I was frustrated? "It involved Olga."

I pictured Justine frowning. "Is Toby sleeping?"

Quietly I crept down the hallway and peeked through the crack of Toby's bedroom. There he slept on his back with his shirt off, his mouth askew and snoring. The normal Toby.

"Yes. He is sleeping."

"Then I am coming over and we are going out to get your mind off that nightmare." My mouth fell.

"Really? Oh! Okay!" I was shocked by her kindness. She was willing to help me!

"Be ready around nine, ok?"

I nodded my head. Then I realized she couldn't see me. "Yes!" After I hung up my phone, I dashed to get ready.

I didn't want to look too dressed up, so I braided my hair and through on some shorts and a plain tank top. After the makeup, I slid on my glasses and wrote Toby a note.

_Toby~_

_ I went out with Justine. I needed a girl to talk to._

_ I won't be gone long._

_ Love, Ken_

Then I sat by the door until Justine picked me up.

I was greeted by a blonde girl with huge sunglasses and a dazzling smile. She welcomed me with a hug.

"Kendall! Hey." I gave her a weak smile and together we walked back to her car. Once we were on the road, she nudged me.

"Hey. Tell me what happened, ok?"

I swallowed. "Well…" Tears burned at the back of my eyes. _Don't cry Kendall. DON'T._ "Yesterday we spent the entire time at the pier. At the end of the day we were in the ocean, and it was so romantic, so perfect. He kissed me and everything.

Then I fell asleep and we were back on the beach. I saw him surrounded by a group of people; they could have been fans or something. I screamed his name, and then I saw him kissing Olga." Quickly I turned away and wiped tears out of my eyes.

"Oh Kendall, don't be afraid to cry it out. Is this the first time something like this has happened?"

I nodded my head.

"I think you might be having trust issues. Has Toby told you he no longer has feelings for her?"

I nodded again.

"Have you spoken to Olga? Maybe that is all you need to do. It has only happened once, so I highly doubt it will happen again."

I sighed. All I had to do was speak to Olga. "That sounds great. Thanks."

Justine smiled. "I can drive over there now if you want."

"Really? That would be great." I agreed nervously. Did I want to do this? No. I _had_ too.

That old suburban house mocked me as we pulled up. I gave Justine a worried glance.

"It's alright Kendall. She won't hurt you, and I be right here if you need to make a wild dash for it." She winked and gave me a playful shove out the door.

I practiced breathing as I walked up to her door and rapped three times. I pictured the two of us sitting over a soda talking like old friends. I prayed that would be how it went.

"Hi! How can I-" Olga started as she opened the door. Her voice dropped as she realized who it was.

"Oh. Hi Kendall. Can I help you? Is Toby here?"

"Uhm… no. I came to clarify some things."

"Ah." She sighed. "Well, I guess you can come in." I followed her in when she turned on her heel. The door slammed shut behind us, almost as if it was telling me I wouldn't be getting out.

Olga pointed to the couch as she sat on a chair diagonally set from it. "So Kendall," she stated in her thick Russian accent as I sat down.

"Olga. I feel the two of us started on bad terms." I paused and tried to phrase my words as best as possible. "I'd like to fix that."

She looked at me like I had set her house on fire and crossed her arms. "Alright. Hi."

"Hi." I sighed. "I'd also like to ask if you still have feelings for Toby." Olga sneered, and I immediately regretted bringing that up so early.

"Do I have feelings for Toby? Do I?" She stood up and pointed a perfectly manicure finger at me. "He broke up with _me. With ME!_ We probably would have gone back out if he hadn't picked up extra baggage and brought it home! You're just some girl. You aren't ever anywhere, and he just likes you because you are _simple. _You are nothing but some whore he picked up at the bus stop. You hear me? You are nothing to him and you are going to end up with YOUR HEART SHATTERED! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Tears streamed down my face as I stood up from the couch with my fists clenched. I didn't walk away.

"You know what? You are right. I might just be 'some girl' and my heart might get broken, but life is about _taking goddamn chances._ I am in love, ok? I know true love might not exist, but I know _happiness_ does. I feel happiness every time I am around him. I know for a fact you did too. I could see it in your eyes, in every single YouTube video. I might not mean the world to him, but I know I mean something to him, or else I would not be here. I am sorry you are in so much pain Olga. I know how it feels. I felt pain my entire childhood, ok? I am sorry."

I didn't wait for her answer. I just walked out the front door and climbed back into Justine's car with a smirk on my face and a blank expression on Olga's. Not before wiping my eyes though.

"Aw, Kendall. I'm guessing it didn't go well?"

I smiled. "It went fantastic."


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys. Look, I seriously do not have any internal and severe grudge against Olga Kay. It seems to she is one of those girls who won't stop at anything to achieve something or get what she wants. I can't say for my self if she still has feelings for Toby or vice versa, but I always think the two in a relationship have to still love the other person at least a little bit if not a lot, right? Anyways, she really isn't the "villian." Kendall doesn't hate Olga, she knows how she is feeling deep down inside. Maybe this will bring back some flashbacks, hm? ;) These past chapters have been high on the drama drugs and if that is annoying you, feel free to give some advice on how I can change things or twist them into an interesting solution. Enjoy!**

Ch. 24

Justine didn't ask what had happened inside. It was good she respected my personal boundaries; it gave her some brownie points.

It felt great standing up for me. I wished that was a skill I would have had in high school.

Deep down I know Olga didn't mean the things she had said. She was just hurting and angry, and feeling that way before, I was able to forgive her.

"So Kendall, have you eaten yet?"

"Nope."

"Excellent. Let's go to In and Out." She swung into a little outlet where the smell of burgers and fries crept in through the air conditioning vent. I smiled. I had eaten here only once before, and it was delicious.

Once she parked the car, the two of us hopped out and were drawn to the bright colors and yummy smells. She was dressed causal like me, and I didn't feel like the inferior being.

I decided that I really liked Justine.

Fortunately for us, the line wasn't too long and we got our food rather quickly. The two of us both got a chocolate shake, a hamburger and a small container of French fries. As we ate, we talked.

"So Kendall!" Justine asked as she consumed her burger. After she swallowed, she leaned forward on her elbows. I leaned forward as well and sipped my shake.

"So?" I answered.

"So tell me about yourself! You said you grew up in California?"

I nodded. "Yep, I was there my whole childhood. We never exactly did a whole lot of traveling. What about you?"

"Well, I grew up in Pennsylvania." I grinned.

She giggled. "Yeah. So tell me, how did you meet Toby? I have to know this."

"Well…" I shrugged. "It isn't really an interesting story. I was walking into Starbucks and he was walking out, so we collided."

"Was he recording?" I nodded and she rolled her eyes. "Sounds like him. Were you aware of whom he was?"

"Not one bit. The first thing I saw was his shirt…" I paused and sighed for really no reason at all. "We talked for what must have been hours. After I got home, I googled the name on his shirt, thinking it was some government conspiracy or something like that. I was surprised to see he was an internet superstar."

Justine snorted while I sunk deeper in my seat, my cheeks a deep pink.

"Was he angry you knew?"

I looked up at her to see her smile gone and her lips pursed. It was almost as if I was staring at a lion and was stupid enough to run away screaming. Why did she feel the need to know this?

"He seemed upset at first. He seemed so normal at first, like a regular guy. I think he felt relief I knew, but at the same time was pissed. I think with me he thought he didn't need to be the Toby 'Tobuscus' Turner everyone needed him to be. He could just be plain Toby."

Justine nodded and stole a sip of her shake. I guessed she approved of my answer.

"Not to mention you're not a YouTuber." After a long pause, she added, "No offense."

"Well, I don't think that plays a huge part in all of it." Looking at my feet, I dragged them in circles on the dirty floor. "We had a little fight over that subject."

"Really?"

"He wanted me to be on camera and have a channel and all that stuff. I told him it's almost as if it will ruin his reputation if I didn't. He wasn't very happy about that." After exhaling deeply and patting down my hair, I looked up once more. "Fortunately, he seems ok about it now. We discussed a few things and I helped him with his gaming videos. I'm just not the type of girl to quote, 'put myself out there.' I'm extremely shy, and even the mention of the word camera sends me running." I sighed and felt the burning of tears coming on.

_God dammit Kendall. You are 23 years old; you do not need to cry over every damn thing! Quite being so sensitive._

"Hey, Kendall, it's fine if you feel the need to let out your feelings. Trust me, I do it all the time." She smiled sheepishly and goofy at the same time. One corner of my mouth slipped up.

"Thanks for being my therapist and tell you about my absurd life, and for everything else." The two of us stood up to grab our belongings and throw the trash away.

"No problem! You're so easy to talk to. If you ever are in town again, give me a call and come visit, even if Toby and yourself are no longer together." She winked at me and fixed her purse which was slipping from her shoulder. "So, are you up for some shopping by any chance?"

I nodded. "Of course! When isn't a good time to shop?" I smiled weakly as I tried to clear my eyes without her noticing. God Kendall, you baby.

"Great! Let's head to the mall!" I followed Justine back to her car where we got buckled up and ready to drive. She flicked on the radio and a popular hit came on to which the two of us knew all the lyrics. Justine was a beautiful singer while I was horrible, so I lip synced more than I did the actual singing, but whatever.

I felt like I was neglecting Alice by hanging out with Justine. Justine seemed so much like a better friend. She let me talk and display my feelings and not just the ones she felt like hearing like Alice.

I loved Alice though. She was an excellent friend none the less and was always there for me.

_I'll just send her a quick text._

Her number no longer was in service.

_What the hell Alice?_

Well that was odd. She did tell me she had deactivated her social media accounts. What was up with that?

I'd have to worry about that later. We were here.

Shopping with Justine was plain excellent. She was always entertained and happy, and had an amazing taste in fashion. She dressed me like a doll, and complimented me with everything. I even thought I looked good, and that rarely ever happened.

Over all, I ended up with a number of bags and twice as many clothes then I had when I arrived in L.A.

"Kendall, I have more bags then even the president needs. You are more than welcome to borrow one!" was her answer to my situation. Huh, problem solved I guess. I really wasn't used to being around so many caring people. Even at UT, I was pretty sure my teachers and the people surrounding me (well, I guess Marissa and Alice didn't count, they cared about me) didn't truly care for my wellbeing. Go figure.

"That would be really super, thanks." I smiled at her as we walked back to her car. My phone read that it was almost two o'clock. We had been gone for a rather long time, and I really hoped that Toby wouldn't be too angry about anything. Justine opened the trunk and the two of us dumped our treasures in, then we hopped in the car and shot off, back to my present living area.

She tried to make conversation, and I happily answered back to not make it awkward. Then she asked me a peculiar question. "How good are you at a British accent?"

I looked at her confused. "I don't know; I never really tried. Why?" She nodded her head as if she knew something I didn't and smiled.

"I was just wondering. Do you play any instruments? Do you sing?"

I sighed under my breath. "I used to play guitar a long, long time ago. I don't sing."

"There is nothing wrong with that."

When we arrived back at Toby's house, Justine helped me with my bags and gave me a hug bear hug. "Oh Kendall, I'm glad we were able to hang out. You are a super awesome person, ok?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Nah, you are the cool one!"

"As if. Next time you're in L.A. hit me up, alright?"

I nodded. "Of course!" I watched her climb back into her car and wave before she pulled out of the driveway and sped down the street. This had been an eventful and good day. I really liked Justine Ezarik. I'd have to check out some of here videos and possibly subscribe after making a channel or something.

The door was unlocked, so I squeezed through the door and took the several bags to the spare bedroom where the rest of my crap was hanging out. The house was quiet, which was a huge surprise.

As I walked down the hallway, I heard whispering coming from behind a closed door. It sounded like Toby. I figured he was vlogging. So, I ventured to the living room to find Griffin.

That is, until I heard my name mentioned.

I wasn't one to eavesdrop, but when something involved me, I was the tiniest bit curious. I mean, who wouldn't be? Quietly as possible I pushed one side of my face to the door and held my breath.

"Olga, are you seriously telling me Kendall went over to your house and begged you to help her get out of a quote 'terrible relationship?' That doesn't sound like her at all."

"Are you kidding me? Her makeup was streaming down her face about how she didn't love you and how horrible of a person she felt since you spent your money to help her come out here. She told me she was upset that you had a fan base and you loved them more than her and how she hated YouTube and the fact you were always on there. The whole YouTube thing is not her thing, apparently." Olga spat, disgusted.

"She…she doesn't love me?" He sounded severely hurt, and my heart shattered.

"I guess not. I'm just surprised Justine helped her leave and get to me."

"What? She told me Justine and her were just going out for some girl time."

"That had to of meant something else obviously."

"She told me she was interested in YouTube. Was…was she lying to me?"

Olga sighed. "Yes. She didn't want to hurt your feelings. That poor girl. She's so sweet."

Toby choked and it sent shivers down my back. I felt like tearing Olga Kay to shreds. I knew she loved Toby a lot and just wanted him back, but at this point she was really pissing me off.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to her."

"Please honey. You are in no state to break a little girl's heart. I'll talk to her."

"I…I guess that would be fine. Thanks for being such a generous friend Olga."

"It's no issue at all, just a friendly favor."

Yeah right. Quickly I shot up from the door and darted to the backyard to hide away and curl into a ball. I located Griffin and grabbed the furry dog to comfort me.

Why was she doing this? I didn't need any more goddamn drama in my life. The more I sobbed into Griffin's soft body, the more I knew this was all that I was going to get. Drama.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello there! So guys, after this I promise the depressing stuff is over. I just wanted to show you that Kendall is really and truly emotionally unstable and when people (including myself) bottle things up, its going to eventually explode, and that is what happens in this chapter.**

Ch. 25

Hidden in the darkest shadows of Toby's backyard, my back pressed up against the trees, Olga didn't see me when she stepped outside.

"Gryphon!" She shouted, her hands cupped around her mouth. I let him go, and he went scrambling to Olga.

Once she stepped back inside, I hopped up from the front of my spot of potential hiding and hopped the fence to the front door of his house. I had to make it casual, like I had dropped my stuff off and stepped outside because I forgot something or whatever. I opened the door to see Olga sitting on Toby's couch, her legs crossed. She smiled when I sat down next to her and pulled my knees up to my chin.

"Oh Kendall," she shook her head and sniffled. "I am so sorry for being such a bitch to you. You were right about everything. You are a sweet girl." When she looked up at me, I noticed her eyes were wet. Wow, no wonder she was popular on YouTube. She was a _really_ good actor.

"I wish things could be different, but I have some devastating news to tell you. Toby has asked me to speak with you with because he doesn't want to break your heart. It's just…" she sighed and shook her head slowly. "He feels as if you two are still working out. It seems he has feelings still for me. He realizes that he told you differently, but some things are hard to admit, you know?"

Bullshit. Maybe I would have thought this to be true if I hadn't been eavesdropping. Whoops.

"Of course Olga, I understand." She smiled and patted my knee.

"Well, Toby ran to do some errands, he shouldn't be gone too long." I nodded my head as a lump began to form in my throat. I bit my tongue.

After she left, my decisions began pretty quick before I changed my mind. Toby thought I didn't love him and that I thought he was a selfish jerk who loved cared more about his career and YouTube fan base more than his girlfriend. I had to prove I loved him.

I had to.

I slid into the warm leather chair and started up Toby's webcam. I looked like shit, and I couldn't believe what I was doing. After wiping up most of my ruined and streaked makeup, I turned on the camera.

"Hi Toby, and Audience, I guess. My name is Kendall Lane. I am from Sacramento, California; and currently reside in Austin Texas.

"I'm not going to lie; I had a pretty crappy childhood. My father was a pushover and a coward, and my mother was an abusive alcoholic." I chuckled nervously. "I was declared mentally unstable at age 10.

"I have an older sister and a brother who died at age 17. My sister is one of my best friends, even to this very day. She did a lot for me. So hi, Klarisse, if you ever happen to see this. I love you a lot.

"I started to cut myself around age 16. I was at a really rough point in my life, and didn't have any friends to comfort me. I wrote a ton of suicide notes, and really planned on doing it." Tears began streaming down my face once more.

"Listen. If you cut yourself: Stop. If you plan on committing suicide: Don't. I know you feel like people can live better and more efficiently without you, but they can't. They will miss you terribly. Sometimes the best things come later in your life." I smiled and wiped my nose.

"I ran into Toby in a Starbucks coffee shop. No seriously, I seriously ran into him. It was painful. I thought he was crazy.

"Of course he was crazy, it's Tobuscus! I was shy and still emotionally unstable. He helped me break through my shell, and I am sure he has helped many others as well. I don't like talking to a camera and being on YouTube, but I do it because I love him.

"And I do love him. I love him a lot. He is pretty much the best thing to ever waltz into my life. He is loving and gentle, and does so many sweet things to lift my spirits. His friends are super sweet too, and they make me feel loved." More tears. Dear.

"So yeah. That is my story." I covered the camera and ended the recording, then quickly opened up YouTube. He had left open his account, so I posted it there without doing anything. I just hit upload and changed the title to "A Short Story."

Once it finished uploading, I sat there feeling proud of myself. That didn't last very long.

Doubt began to creep in. What if Toby gets angry I posted this on his channel? What if his fans get mad? I shouldn't have done this. What the hell was I even thinking?

"Too late now Ken. Deal with it." I noticed comments were rolling in, so I began checking some of them out.

_What the hell was she thinking? Why didn't she just tell the damn man?_

_I miss Olga and Toby. :(_

_Well that was depressing._

_She should probably see someone to discuss her problems._

_Why didn't she post this to her own channel?_

Sure there were some good ones. The number of bad seemed to outweigh the number of good in my eyes.

And before I knew it, I was in a full fit of rage, tears, snot, and all. I began smashing every bit of glass in the kitchen, cups, jars, anything. It didn't matter. I was a stupid bitch. Everyone was right. I never did anything right, and when I tried I failed.

The blade I dug into my skin welcomed me back into my old world of new levels of pain. I screamed in agony as I dug the blade deeper.

It suddenly dawned to me what I was doing, and I collapsed to the floor, dropping the kitchen knife on the ground with a clatter.

What the fuck was wrong with me?

It was that moment Toby walked in. It must have been awful to see what he saw, the kitchen floor covered in glass and food, and me in the middle with blood down my arm and a dirty blood stained knife next to me.

"I'm so sorry Toby, I'm so sorry." I cried over and over again, regretting everything. He bit his lip and dropped his stuff on the floor in an instant. He swept me up into his arms and whisked me away from the mess, down the hall to his bedroom, all with me still whispering I'm sorry over and over again.

He laid me down on his bed and grabbed a first aid kid from his bathroom. Quickly he cleaned and dressed my wounds, cleaning the deep cuts and wrapping it in gauze. Fortunately, they weren't stitches worthy cuts.

Afterwards, he got into bed and pulled me into his arms, yanking the covers over us. I was still cackling "Sorry," Like a mad man.

"Kendall, you don't need to be sorry about anything! I love you so much. I'm sorry about everything. I shouldn't have let Olga talk to you, and I shouldn't have let her talk me into her stories. I love you so much Kendall. I don't care about any of your flaws, because I can't see them. I don't care you are emotionally unstable, and we can deal with that together. I love you. I love you."

I stopped muttering. I could tell he was crying. He was just too wonderful. He was willing to deal with me and my craziness. I had never gone off the deep end like that. It was crazy.

He continued. "I saw the video you posted. I'm not mad, I promise, if that was what you worried about. And the audience seems to approve of you. Have you read the top comments?"

I shook my head no and sniffled while turning towards Toby. He helped prop me up against pillows.

After he brought it up on his laptop near his bed, I read through swollen eyes:

_She is absolutely amazing for posting something like this. I can't wait to see her in more of Toby's videos. Happy for you, Toby. :)_

_Keeper. 3_

I was shocked. What about all those bad comments? Had I made all that up?

"B-b-but there was so many…" I stuttered to get it all out, and Toby chuckled.

"Weren't you the one who told me that the people that made fun of us and posted jerky comments weren't really fans?" I blushed. Well, wasn't I the world's biggest hypocrite?

"Hey, I know how it feels. I feel awful sometimes reading what people have to say. I mean, I get blamed for copying every single day. Most of the time I respond with some smart ass remark and they leave me alone, but I know it's hard. You did an excellent job." He kissed the top of my head and pulled my closer to him after shutting the laptop and setting it back on the bedside table.

"Toby," I whispered. "I want to start a YouTube channel. I want to learn how to make videos and stuff."

"Are you sure Kendall? You don't have to do that for me."

"I want to do it for ME Toby."

"Alright then. I'll help." He kissed me again.

I fell asleep in his arms.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 26

The next morning I woke up extremely early compared to when I have been getting up. The sun wasn't even up yet.

That gave me an idea.

Quickly I swept the covers off Toby's bed and sent him spiraling off the bed in a fit of chills.

"Kendall!" he yelled, sitting up from the other side of the bed and rubbing his eyes. "What the hell are you doing?"

I giggled. "Quit your whining. The suns not even up yet."

"Exactly! We should be sleeping! That's what most people do when it's dark outside."

"Let's watch the sun rise! Come on!" I dragged the covers out the door and down the hallway while Toby through on a sweatshirt and followed me. He held open the front door for me as I walked out and climbed on top of his car, the blanket brushing the mild concrete.

"The roof?" He whispered as I through the blanket onto the rough shingles. I nodded and jumped, landing on my injured arm and wincing in pain.

"Nice going dumbass." I whispered to myself. Toby hopped up next to me and gently grabbed my arm.

"Are you okay?" he asked sincerely, lifting up my chin. I nodded.

"Fine." I pecked him on the lips and with a mischievous smile, darted further up the roof dragging the covers behind me.

Once Toby arrived, the two of us got settled. He wrapped the blanket around the two of us and I snuggled closer into his chest. "I love you Toby."

"I love you too Kendall." He kissed the top of my head and ruffled my hair just as the sun broke through the clouds. We watched in silence as the glowing dandelion ball grew larger and larger as it rose higher in the sky, birds chirping all around and squirrels whisking up trees.

"It's weird how the world can be so peaceful and beautiful, even with the stupid Los Angeles smog." Toby whispered. "Then again, I really am not ever outside."

"Yeah. I like it." After a few more moments of silence, I continued. "Klarisse and I used to sit on our roof and watch the sun rise when we were younger. It pissed my mom off and scared the pants off my dad, but we loved doing it. She would braid my hair as I laid my chin on my knees…" I sighed happily. "It was so peaceful."

Toby smiled. "My brother used to wake up early in the morning to watch the sun rise every Saturday. It was his favorite thing to do. Once I came with him. It was a magical experience to my nine year old self." We both chuckled.

"Kendall… can I ask you a question?" I knew what was coming, so I nodded my head. "What happened?"

"I…I snapped. It's seriously all a blur…" I sighed and glanced at my injured arm. It still stung from when I landed on it earlier. "That's never happened before. The sand broke out the glass bottle." Toby nodded his head and squeezed my arm gently. I needed to ask him.

"Toby… I've been worrying over this almost all the time I've been here. What are we going to do when I have to go back? I don't graduate until spring."

He sighed and looked at the swirling pink and orange sky, as if an answer might be hiding. He slid his fingers through mine. "Well, we will definitely keep in touch. We can Skype, and there's Twitter and Facebook… and YouTube." I chuckled a little.

"Then maybe we can plan some trips to visit. My sister's birthday is in December, close to Christmas time. She lives in Oregon, remember?" I added. He stroked his chin with his free hand.

"That's perfect. We can spend some time with your family and mine. You could meet my niece and parents or whatever." He smiled his adorable dimpled grin.

"Excellent! Is your family as crazy as you?" Toby snorted.

"No. I have to teach them how to be crazy. It's an art, not genetics you nugget!" I giggled.

"That's great then. It all works out."

"Wait! There's one more thing."

I turned to look at him, confused. "What?"

"Playlist Live. It's a YouTube convention, down in Florida. It's sometime in March, after our birthdays. People come down to see a whole bunch of YouTubers, even those in England come and visit! We perform, and it's really cool!"

"Oh Toby…" I gulped. That's a lot of people giving Toby a lot of attention, and a lot of people I wouldn't fit in with.

"Hey, I know you are uneasy about this kind of stuff. People besides me you know will be there! Jack, Sean, Justine…" Well, at least I'd have a couple acquaintances.

"Yeah, but so many fans would be there. It would be chaotic!"

Toby laughed. "It's really not as bad as it seems. Also, I'd protect you. I am all muscle!" He teased as he tightened his arm at a ninety degree angle. I laughed. "You might have some fans too by that time. We were going to set up your YouTube stuff, remember?"

Oh yeah. "We were, weren't we?" he kissed my head. "Don't worry about anything, love. It will all work out, I promise." I sighed, but nodded my head.

"Let's get started, shall we?" I started to climb down, and Toby followed behind me.

Once we were inside, Toby let me sit in his rolly chair and he pulled up from the table.

"Okie dokie, let's get started shall we? What type of things would you feel the most comfortable doing?"

I thought about it. I remembered Kim, that girl from Denver, and what she had told me, about how good I was about giving advice and comforting people. Could you do that on YouTube? "Toby, could I do like an advice segment or whatever? Questionnaires? Anything?"

"Kendall, its YouTube. You can do whatever the hell you want." He grinned. "That's not a huge deal right now. Let's find you a channel name. It is 2012, so there might not be many options left. If all else fails, we have your name to fall back on."

Did I have any nicknames? Well, I was called Ken sometimes. Lois, since I had the same last name as her. Nothing really exciting. "I have nothing."

"Hhmm…" Toby looked around the room. "Kendall… you're awesome, amazing, beautiful…" he winked at me. "Crazy…"

"I think I'll just use my name to avoid further embarrassment." Toby stared at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"Works for me!" He brought up the registration screen and signed me up. Then he showed me how to log in.

Once I was capable of doing this, he helped me set up my channel design and explained that process to me. "Photoshop is a huge help for stuff like this, and anything, really. Usually a channel design represents you and what you like. Do you have any photos of yourself perhaps?"

"I do actually. They're on my phone." I retrieved them for him. Last year Alice begged me to get professional photos done because she thought I could be a model or something. I never saw it happening.

"Kendall, these are gorgeous!" he exclaimed as he scrolled through them. I blushed.

"Well, not really, but thanks."

"We can definitely work with these." He hooked my phone up to the computer and pulled them to his desktop. "Do you have a certain style in mind?"

I pursed my lips. "Not exactly. Tell you what. I'll go get breakfast, and you surprise me. I like frilly designs and pastel colors. You go from there." Toby laughed.

"Weren't you the one who was supposed to do this?" I smiled.

"When I get back you can show me everything you did. Besides, aren't you hungry?"

He grunted. "Yes. Alright, we can do that." I quickly slipped into some shoes and grabbed my purse and Toby's car keys off the counter, then climbed into the car.

I drove to a smaller town outside the city where a few restaurants were scattered around with other businesses. McDonalds seemed like the easiest and most convenient. I pulled my hair up before driving through, just so it didn't look crazy.

When I arrived back home, Toby was hard at work, so focused in fact he didn't acknowledge me when I walked in. I threw my stuff on the table and brought the bags to the area in which we would work. "Hey, Tobes. How's it going?"

"Oh Kendall! Hey! Sorry, I didn't see you come in." He turned in his chair to face me. "It looks pretty cool. I was working on some other stuff as well." I handed him his food and smiled.

"No problem. I'm excited to see how it looks!" Pulling out my own food, I bit into a hash brown and put my attention on the screen. Toby pulled up the design after a bite of his biscuit and the smile on my face grew bigger.

The background was a gorgeous pastel purple, and my name was written in a fancy cursive script. A picture of me was by my name, and lower flowers and a butterfly hung out. It was beautiful. "Toby, it looks amazing! Super cool." He blushed and grinned.

"Yay! I'm happy you like it. Now we can save it and work on your bio and other stuff."

So that's what we did. We worked on my channel and ate delicious food, and I enjoyed every second of it because I was with the person I loved.

**Sorry for the cheesy chapter ending. It's getting good, no? Not really, but thanks for reading anyway. 3**


	27. Chapter 27

**So I'm like millenniums behind. This chapter is one of my favourites, so I hope you enjoy. I want to thank ****_Tospringe, I LOVE Sparkley Scars, Gleekbuscus, Mikayla Faris, The Rose will wilt, _****and all others that have reviewed/favourited/followed. Thanks for the ideas as well! As appointed by some people, Toby now has his own category! Yay! I also realize he has been very down and depressed lately, so hopefully he will be feeling better soon. I hate it when people are sad. :(**

**On a happier note, enjoy! Hopefully I can get back into schedule mode soon. I've had these huge state wide tests I've had to take and they suck. :)**

Ch. 27

We spent quite some time working on my channel (more time than needed because Toby needed for everything to be perfect) and then we decided to get ready for the day. I went home in two days and I wanted to make those few hours' worth it in the city of sunshine count.

The two of us went our separate ways to clean ourselves up. After taking a quick but well needed shower, I decided I wanted my hair down today and blow dried it. I didn't put on too much makeup, just the basics, and slid on my glasses. I kept it casual with the clothes as well, just some jean shorts and a stolen Tobuscus tee from Toby.

After I was ready for the day, purse and sunglasses included, Toby waltzed in the room, also wearing a Tobuscus shirt, and jeans, freshly shaven. He swiped his car keys and sunglasses off the counter, and then reached out for my hand. He began to talk as I openly accepted and we walked into the heat.

"You know, I never thought you would actually wear one of my shirts," he teased. I grinned.

"Ah, I had to pull it up, but it fits pretty well. It's also very comfy. I like it." I began to play with the bandage on my arm, and it caught Toby's attention as the two of us got into his car.

"Ugh, sorry. I forgot about that. We'll stop by a Walgreens and pick up some medicine and what not. How does it feel?" I wasn't going to lie, I was kind of turned on by Toby's brief knowledge of doctor education. Then there was the fact that he cared as well.

"It burns a little, but it's not anything I can't deal with." I replied as-a-matter-of-factly. He shook his head.

"I'm still going to help." After we pulled out of the driveway and down the street, my phone pinged a few times. It was a sound I was not familiar with.

"What the hell?" After pulling my phone from my purse I noticed I had a butt ton of notifications from my newly set up social networking sites. Toby let out a rather loud laugh.

"I guess I do need to show you how to use those sites, don't I?" I pouted. I had mistakenly told Toby I didn't need any help figuring out how to use anything, because I liked to figure things out by myself. He told me that wouldn't last long, and if I was already scared of the notification sound, I guess I did need help.

He pulled into the halfway full Walgreens and reached for my phone. "Look." He started, pointing to the brightly flashing words that read, _TobyTurner, Jacksfilms and 6 others are now following you on Twitter!_ "Twitter is similar to Facebook, but instead of having friends, you have followers. Whatever you tweet, they see. It's similar to if you follow people, then you see what they post. I may have given you a slight shout out…" he opened the app and clicked on the bottom where it said 'Connect' that read, _TobyTurner mentioned you in a tweet, 'Hey Audience! Follow my awesome lady friend KoolKatKendall because she is awesome!_

Several people had replied with stupid stuff, but I had gained several followers, including that of several other YouTubers such as Anthony and Ian from Smosh and Sean Klitzner from… Sean Klitzner. Obviously.

"YouTubers tend to follow other YouTubers. It's kind of our fling." He grinned and pointed out some other features of Twitter, and I posted my first tweet, _'Out on a drug store run with TobyTurner. He just taught me how to use Twitter! Yay for social media! :D'_

We had already filled out my bio (with a link to my channel with nothing on it-yet) and other stuff. Then we directed our attention to Instagram, which I had also been tagged in. I stuck with the same name, _KoolKatKendall,_ and I had already gained several followers once again because of Toby. He had posted several photos of the two of us in our crazy tourist crap and tagged me. I took a quick picture of the two of us and posted it, making sure to put a filter on it to much us look much my efficient because according to Toby that's what we were required to do. It quickly filled up with likes from people I didn't even know, and Toby assured me they were harmless.

"Okie dokie, shall we go inside?" He grinned as he handed me back my phone and I gripped it in my hand as I climbed out of the car. Before I knew what I was even doing, I pushed record and focused the camera on Toby as we shuffled through the automatic doors of Walgreens. I bit my tongue to hold in laughter, for he wasn't aware and was doing some stupid stuff.

"The natural buscus is in his natural habitat." I whispered in a crappy Australian accent, making Toby flinch and look over at me to which the both of us erupted into laughter.

"Wait, are you filming?" He stuttered, running through the aisles and revealing he was wearing his shoes with wheels. After more laughter, I stopped recording and followed him to the medical aisle. He grabbed some Ace bandages and Neosporin, and then to the food aisle where he grabbed a Pepsi and a Dr. Pepper for me.

"Wow, you were really great for my first twenty seconds of filming. Thanks for being my test subject," I teased after we purchased our items and Toby was cleaning my arm and applying the bandage. He rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't expecting you to record, but that was pretty funny." He agreed, smiling. After he was the done, the two of us grabbed our sodas and begin walking around the city a little bit. It felt great outside.

After a while I pulled out my phone camera again, and began to record, this time on me. The only difference was I was now wearing my sunglasses.

"So hey people! This is my first vlog type thingy, whatever you want to call it, and I am here with Mr. Turner! We are walking around L.A., since I'm visiting and super intrigued by the city of sunshine," I paused and turned the camera towards Toby who waved and pulled down his sunglasses to glare.

"Hey!" I playfully nudged Toby and he laughed. "Don't scare them away already dork! Anyways, I want to thank you guys for all the nice things you wrote on the video I posted to his channel. It was extremely hard to get the guts and post it, but look! Now you nuts are coming along for the ride! I'll only be in Los Angeles for a couple more days, and then we will be venturing off to Austin, Texas!" I smiled big and turned in a circle, bumping into someone in the process. After I apologized and Toby was done laughing, (I mean, he is never done laughing but you get the idea) he pulled me closer to him.

"Do you know how Austin got its name?" He gestured towards the camera and grinned.

"Is this for real Toby? I don't want them to run home and tell their pets false information!"

"No no no no! It's true I promise! So there was this guy named Stephen F. Austin, and he was made president of Texas after the defeat of the Alamo. All his friends called him Stephen is awesome, because he was awesome then." He paused and took a deep and dramatic breath. "Then I kidnapped him, changed the spelling of his name, and now he edits for me. But don't tell the audience that, because they don't know that." He then giggled and strolled further down the sidewalk, gliding in his wheeled shoes (which I was now starting to realize those were the heelys he was speaking of back in Denver) and getting dirty looks from older adults.

"Well, there was a quick history lesson for you. I'll see you when I see you later when that is... Kendall is moving on! BAI!" I shoved my phone to the sky and turned it off. Toby stood at the end of the sidewalk, grinning as I walked towards him. He through his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top my head.

"Good job jeditor."

**And thats a wrap! What do you think so far? Any suggestions for upcoming chapters? I always appreciate feedback! :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT I'M FINALLY ON TIME! **

**First off, I want to thank ****_I LOVE Sparkely Scars _****writing a FRIGGIN story about me. It's called ****_Do Feelings Change? _****and it is extremely good, so go check it out if you haven't already! :D**

**Second off, this chapter is sort of filler, and its leading up to a huge "thing" that will not be mentioned because than everything would be destroyed, and nobody wants that to happen, do they?**

**And third... did any of you happen to watch Jacksfilms YGS 50? It was so fantastic! Jack deserves every subscriber he has plus about a billion more. And everytime Toby was in it he lifted up his shirt...**

**HOW THE HELL CAN SOMEONE WHO PLAYS VIDEO GAMES FOR A LIVING BE SO FREAKING RIPPED I MEAN GOOD LORD HES SO PREFECT.**

**Anywho... enjoy! :)**

Ch. 28

We ended up at a favorite restaurant of Toby's called Vivian's, one where he had played a prank on the costumers and tricked them into thinking he was some famous guy.

Seriously. His headshot was still there, hanging perfectly straight on the pale yellow walls. He ordered for me, telling me that it was the best thing on the menu and I mustn't worry.

"Trust me. It will make your taste buds erupt into billions of flaked skin. You know what? That was gross. Never mind. But it really is good!" He exclaimed as he flung his arms around everywhere. I giggled. He was a weirdo.

"I believe you Tobes. Hey, you care if I vlog again?" Toby grinned ear to ear. "What?"

"Nothing! It's just, I can't believe you're actually doing this! I mean, it's great! And you seem to be enjoying yourself!" I blushed and looked at my feet.

"Yeah. I actually do enjoy it." I smirked, and looked back at Toby. "I feel as if I'm in a world where only I can judge myself. I know that makes no sense because of the whole, 'people on YouTube will see' and all, but yeah."

"No! I totally understand. I feel that way too. It's just the camera and I." we both grinned and I pulled out my phone and began recording.

"So hey nuts! I'm back again, and this time I'm at this restaurant Toby loves called Vivian's." Toby pulled the camera so it was facing him. "It's really good! SPONSOR!"

"Toby! You can't sponsor things in this!" He pretended to pout.

"But you're already giving out free advertisement. You're wearing my shirt!" I laughed.

"Alright, fine you win. But hey guys, look." I turned the camera towards the wall of celebrity headshots and zoomed in on Toby's. "Mr. Turner is famous!"

"Pfft. I'm already famous." He puffed up his chest and winked. I chuckled once more.

"Sure. You can think that buscus." I poked his nose with my finger and put the camera back on me.

"Anyways, what are our plans for the rest of the day Turner?" He unwrapped a spoon from the napkin on the old wooden table and twirled it around in his drink. Then he looked ponderously at the ceiling fan spinning above us.

"Uhh…" he stammered, and I grinned.

"Oh my goodness Toby! Are you at a loss of words? Is Tobuscus stalling?"

"No! I was just thinking that the following words out of my mouth would be so filled with epicosity that the entire universe might implode!"

"Sure Tobes. Sure." He rolled his eyes.

"You just wait. It will be incredible. So incredible, I'm going to keep it a secret. So run along!" He flicked his wrist and snapped his fingers, then launched into his ghetto voice. "You don't know what I'm up to gurl! What if we're going to murder people later? We just can't go around telling people that! Shoot!" I died of laughter. He stuck out his lips and made a cheesy peace sign.

"Alright guys, I'll see you later. I better go before it gets more hectic in here," I struggled, still laughing. After I turned the camera off, Toby reached across the table and took my hand, lacing his fingers through mine. "God Toby, you are a dork. But you are amazing."

"You are fantastically fantabulous." He winked and took a sip of his drink.

Later that day, after we had finished our food, which was just as impressive as Toby announced it would be, and plenty times after continued, we were heading back to his car when his phone went off. He swiped here and opened this as we climbed into the now extremely warm seats of his car, and after I flinched from the searing hotness of the seat buckle, Toby cursed. Rather loudly.

"Ugh. Kendall, I am so sorry." He shook his head and started the ignition, and didn't continue until after we were on the road. "I totally forgot Jack and I were going to film today. He's going on a trip and needed me to do this for him."

"Don't be sorry! That's awesome! Can I come and watch? What's it for?" Thousands of questions began cycling through my head. A real shoot! An actual, professional shoot! I mean, I guess I did play video games with Toby, but that didn't count.

"Of course you're coming! I'm not going to leave you home. It's for one of Jack's things; it's called Your Grammar Sucks, or YGS for short. I think the title explains it pretty well." A smile lit up on my face. I was going to be able how people did this kind of stuff! I felt as excited as a child in Disneyland. Ever since Toby had shown me how to edit and all that fun stuff, I had been obsessed with behind the scenes venues.

"Oh wow! So what are you doing? Just reading comments with incorrect grammar and spelling errors?" He nodded.

"Yeah. Jack is a genius. That man deserves more subscribers than I do!" He quickly checked his phone once more whilst at a stoplight. "I think Sean might be there too."

"Wow, party, am I right?" I grinned. Toby smirked.

"Sean helps Jack a lot with his filming. The two fight like twin brothers in a zombie apocalypse, but they sure are smart and probably better friends to each other then I am to them."

"Toby! I'm sure you are an excellent friend." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah. I wish I could just be there for them more though, you know? I mean, I'm the busiest out of the three of us. I have so much stuff to do, and I hardly have time to go out… and I just feel bad."

"Tobes, everybody feels that way sometimes. I'm sure they understand you are busy and stuff. I mean, you do have the most subscribers out of all of them, not to mention you're video gaming and vlogging every single day. Don't feel bad." I reached over and kissed hi, on the cheek as to close the conversation.

"I still do though. I mean, I've even been so busy this week, and I feel like I've been the worst host ever."

My mouth dropped. "Hell no! you've been amazing." The corners of his mouth lifted up a little, but dropped just as quick.

"And another thing… I'm so sorry about Olga. I mean, it's really hard between us. Before you came along…" he banged his fist on the steering wheel and sighed. "Our relationship… it was back and forth and back and forth. It got tiring, you know? She…I don't know how to put it. I thought we were friends, but apparently not very good ones. I can't believe I thought the things I did."

I nodded my head and let my lip slide out from under my teeth. "You don't need to apologize for Olga's behavior. She obviously has some issues she needs to work out, and that's fine, because so do I." I gestured to my injured arm and continued. "Yes she was kind of a bitch, but I'm not angry at her."

Toby scrunched up his face in puzzlement and wonder. "How are you not mad? I mean, she said things, she made you do things…"

"She didn't force me to do anything. She didn't tell me to pick up a knife and drag it down my flesh. I did that, because after years and years of so much shit, I broke. Yes, I was mad, I was furious, but I'm not judging, because I know the same things happen to everyone, and everyone solves problems in their own unique way. Yes, hers wasn't necessarily the best way to show it, but that's what she did, and it's over. So why continue to be mad?"

Toby didn't answer. We were quiet the rest of the way to Jack's apartment.

When we pulled into a parking space and I put my hand on the door handle to leave when Toby grabbed my arm.

"Kendall? You are amazing, okay? What you said… I can't overcome problems and forgive people that have hurt me. All I can say is… I could learn a thing or two from you." I smiled and quickly shot out of the car and ran to the other side to attack Toby as he hopped out himself.

I hugged him so tight; he had to remind me some people needed to breathe. "If anything, I need to learn from you!" He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. We stood in the parking lot, his chin resting on my head and me buried into his chest until we heard a loud noise and looked up. Jack stood there on his deck, an air horn in his right hand and a smile on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt your love fest, but is there any way I can borrow lover boy?" The two of us laughed as we headed upstairs.

And right there, nothing could have gone any worse.

**Whoops, cliff hanger! I apologize for that, but do not fear, it will be worth the wait. Hopefully. ;) **


	29. Chapter 29

**Hai guise.**

**Sorry I haven't been on, I've been having a bunch of family and self esteem issues. The end of the school year is approaching so I've been freaking out with school EOC's and finals and all that good crap. I'm also working on another story with my friend, so there's another one of my many many excuses. I don't have much to say, but thank ou for all the kind words and encouragement through all my stupid crap. It really means a lot. :)**

Ch. 29

Jack's apartment was small, but cozy and actually screamed "PEOPLE LIVE HERE" unlike those in TV shows where every single little thing has to be perfect. Like, 'Oh no, that shoe needs to be turn to the side to make it look like people used them' kind of crap. His friend Cyr sat on the worn rugged couch, playing on his DS with his face scrunched up in an annoyed manner. He was grunting almost every five seconds.

The three of us sat at the kitchen table, Jack explaining how things were going to work for the video. "Sadly, Sean won't be able to make it because he had to take an emergency trip to see Noelle, but Olga offered to help and let us use her house."

I stiffened, a sudden breath ending with a quiet gasp. Oh no. My eyes wandered over to Toby who seemed to be thinking the same exact thing, for he reached under the table and slipped his hand into my clammy one. Suddenly it seemed really hot.

"Guys? Are you alright? Hello?" Jack pushed back his chair and slammed his hands down on the table, trading positions for a more comfortable one. "I thought Olga and you were friends' man. Remember? I talked to you about it?" Toby blinked rapidly and stuttered to get out a full sentence.

"Yeah… yeah! I remember… forgot…" He rubbed his eyes with his free hand and grinned. "That's great. Works fine."

"Sweet! Hey Kendall, would you want to do something for me?" I snapped out of my horrific daydream in which Olga tried to murder me with a spoon and directed my full attention to Jack.

"Well… sure, I guess. Yeah." _That depends._

"Okay, so since Olga was going to be helping anyways and offered to help with Sean's part, could you possibly help me with one or two things? Seriously, all you have to do is read the person's comment." He murmured something under his breath and continued. "How hard is it to check spelling and grammar?"

"Yeah! That would be fantastic. As long as you show me how things work." I smirked, and Jack clucked his tongue.

"Ah, college girl is interested in film, isn't she, huh?" he leaned back, slipping his hands behind his head.

"Jack, lay off." Toby whispered, staring intensely at Jack. I laughed.

"No, no, he's fine. Yeah. I like it a lot." Toby relaxed his tense posture and Jack stood up, changing his position once again. He wandered to the fridge and grabbed one of his countless energy drinks.

"Alrighty. Let's take your car buscus." He popped the tab and gestured to the front door.

Once again I sat in the back while Jack sat up front and Toby was driving. I later found out that Kristen had left early that morning, and Jack was leaving to visit her and his family later that night. Jack began blabbering on about something Toby knew about, so I kept quiet to myself, not wanting to bother or interrupt. I was actually scared to go to Olga's house. She had said and did things… and I didn't know what she would say or think when Toby and I arrived together, healthy as ever. If anything, she had actually strengthened our relationship. And for that, I thanked her. The endless buildings and distant mountains rolled by as we sped past, and thought stacked on top of each other, continuing to build until the brushed the top of my head.

The split second we pulled into Olga's driveway, she was bounding outside, her sundress billowing in the wind. She smiled brightly as Jack stepped out of the car to greet her and Toby killed the engine. He watched as Jack conversed with her, gripping the back of his seat tightly. His eyes were narrowed and the vein in his neck bulged.

"Some shit is going to go down, and if she doesn't start it, I will." I gaped at him.

"Really? Do you think…"

"I do. She gets jealous way to easily. Hold on." With a long sigh, he got out of the car, slamming the door shut loudly and approached her. Olga's smile grew even larger. She reached out to pull him into a hug, but he causally stepped to the side. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. Then I stepped out of the car.

Her smile turned to a look of pure hatred faster than sound waves entering the brain and crossed her arms. I waved at her.

"Afternoon Olga! How are you doing?" She growled under her breath as her eyes fluttered to my injured arm.

"Kendall. I'm fine. What happen to your arm? Did you have an accident?" Toby clenched his fists, anger flashing in his eyes. He was going to start something if I didn't finish it.

"Yeah. I'm all better now, thanks to Toby. Turns out everything was just a misunderstanding, but I'm glad you cared enough to address the problem." I gave her a small fake grin and moved over to the protection of one angry man. He threw an arm over my shoulder, his fist still clenched. Jack whistled loudly and jabbed his thumb to the door.

"We should… uh…" He took a few steps backwards towards the door, and Olga cleared her throat.

"Of course Jack. I know how busy you are. Toby? Are you coming?" She turned around and followed Jack inside her house. Toby muttered an assortment of bad words under his breath and removed his arm from my shoulder.

"If she does anything I'm gonna shank somebody." With a quick stride the two of us found ourselves standing in Olga's living room.

All of Jack's camera and equipment was already over, and he was bending down to adjust some things and piece together others. Olga was in the kitchen sitting on a wooden stool, poking her phone aggressively. Toby went over to help Jack, so I sat down on the couch and brought up Twitter. A bunch of people had tweeted me asking questions relating to Toby and a few asked about when I was going to post a video. It made me feel better that people actually cared about stuff like that. I tweeted out that a vlog (My first video!) would be out later tonight, and that seemed to make some people happy.

I switched to the camera app and began to record Jack and Toby laughing and being boys as they set up the camera equipment. "You see nuts, not all grown men seem to know what they are doing, so if you aren't grown up and continue to tell yourself you'll figure it out when you're older, I wouldn't hold on to that advice." Jack turned towards me and stuck out his tongue. Toby rolled his eyes, but smiled. Without Olga in the room, tension wasn't as high.

I filmed for a little and told them our game plan, but I shut the camera off right as Queen Friendly entered the living room. She sighed as she stretched and smiled at Jack.

"Are we going to start anytime soon?" Jack snorted and nodded his head.

"Right now. Here." He handed her his laptop and pointed to the comment she would be reading, then he did the same for Toby and me. The comments were absolutely hilarious, and I realized what Toby meant when he said Jack deserved more subscribers than he had. He put his heart and soul into his work. "Alright, Kendall, you're going first."

Olga scoffed. "_She's_ helping you? She doesn't even know what she's doing!"

"Olga…" Toby warned Olga, talking in a firm but low voice. He was pissed, I could definitely see that.

"Ay, she'll be fine. A girl's got to learn! Besides, old Toby helped her with her channel, she's all good." Olga rolled her eyes and muttered something about me under her breath but stepped to the side. I gathered every bit of courage I had in my body, repeated the line over in my head, and sat on the couch next to Toby with a smile on my face as Jack yelled out,

"Action!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey. **

**So I've been gone for awhile. I needed to take a break from all the stress and what not. I want to thank all of you****for sticking with me and being the fantastic people you are. Can I just say that **_I LOVE Sparkley Scars _**is a great person? She is super sweet, so go check out her stuff.**

**Thank you for all the people that left sweet reviews while I was gone. It's been #cray, my life. {Joey Graceffa reference. I'm sorry. ^_^} **

**Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. Summer time is here and I would like to try and write a lot more. During this chapter, I was listening to Fall Out Boy's song, ** _My Songs Know What You Did in The Dark (light em' up) _**While writing this, so if you want to get in the mood I would suggest the same thing. :)**

**And in case you were wondering... I got A's on all my exams. :p**

Ch. 30

"So we pretty much just finished filming, and surprisingly its almost midnight. I guess this won't be posted until tomorrow, so sorry for the delay guys. At least you'll see me in an upcoming YGS, no? Is that good news? Oh well, it was a good chance." I hovered my phone high above my head as I pressed my back against the front door.

It was weird seeing Toby be professional. Well, as professional as Toby and even Jack got. They didn't really even have that many screw ups. Even Olga did a good job. I felt like the odd one out because I had made several mistakes and only had one line. Jack promised I did a fabulous job and would get used to it as time went on.

I guess that made sense. All three of them _had_ been doing it for five or six years. Jack even kept his promises and let me see behind the scenes. I even got to record a little bit of it. I actually kind of enjoyed vlogging. It gave me something to do, and because I loved it so much I would never admit it to Toby. This was sort of a stress reliever. I wonder if he ever felt that way.

"Anyways, I guess I better end it here. Thanks for spending ten minutes of your life with me! I guess you're suppose to leave a like or something below if you enjoyed? Ah, I don't know, I'm new at this guys!" I laughed as I began pacing across the living room. Suddenly I was flying towards the couch and my phone went up in the air, threatening to shatter on the wooden floor. A certain brown haired man swiped it in the air, winking as he turned it towards him and swiveled in a complete circle. I pushed myself up from the couch, grunting where my knee banged the coffee table. Toby disappeared into the dining room, laughing hysterically.

"Well hello there audience! How are you doing? What? This isn't the audience? That's precarious. Anyways, this is how you end a video, okay? You hear this Kendall? Watch and learn!" I bounded into the room, sliding on the tile of the kitchen setup. I growled under my breath.

"Toby, give me them back!" I tried to keep my cool, but I really wanted to end my own video. I know it didn't seem like a huge deal, but it meant a lot to me being my first video and what not. He didn't seem to realize that.

"Give them back? Why on earth would I do that?" He let out another bellowing laugh before directing his attention back to the camera. I muttered "camera whore" under my breath jokingly before approaching him quickly. "Please, if you enjoyed this video, which you should have because it was freaking fantastic, leave a like and drop a comment about first videos! And then follow my lady friend on Twitter and subscribe! Bless your face. If you sneezed d-" His sentence was cut short when I attacked him from behind, sending my phone scattering across the tiled floor and Toby stumbling to his knees, using his hands to soften the blow. I grabbed my phone and dashed away, smiling brightly. I never thought that would actually work!

Finding myself back in the living room, I sighed with relief and fixed the camera. "Sorry about that guys! Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow hopefully! Have a wonderf-" Toby suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist and began tickling me to the extent where I could no longer hold my phone due to the amount of laughter pouring out of me. Fun fact: I am extremely ticklish.

He dropped to his knees to retrieve my phone and rolled to his feet, chuckling as he strutted back to the kitchen.

"Dammit Toby!" I yelled angrily as I crawled a few yards before getting to my feet.

"If you happened to sneeze during this video, bless your pretty little face!" I managed to get to him and reached for my phone, but he held it high above his head, and the man had several inches on me, sadly. I for sure thought I had him when I grabbed the back of his shirt as he tried to move away for me. I had a pretty good grip and had no means of letting go until he handed me back my phone.

But what did he do? He wiggled out of his shirt, all well continuing to talk to my camera, the cheeky man.

I let out a gasp as he turned towards me and laughed, arching an eyebrow at my surprised expression. Then he disappeared around the corner, leaving me with his shirt and my mouth wide open. How was it I hadn't noticed his friggin' hot abs until right now? The people, if any, that watched this video were going sure to get a kick out of that.

"Toby!" I yelled for the final time, tossing his shirt to the kitchen tile and stomping after him. I was officially pissed.

"Alright! Peace off... see you tomorrow... BOOP!" He clicked the 'end recording' button and gently tossed my phone onto the couch right as I stormed in. He turned around and grinned cheekily, like a little kid who hit his sister and was proud of it even though he knew he was going to get in trouble. I pointed a finger at him, and he backed up as I drew closer.

"Why the hell why you do that? You knew how important this was to me! Why did you have to go and ruin my first video? I wanted the experience Toby! I wanted to say I had done something by myself for a change. Welcome to the real world buddy, you can't always be in the spotlight! You can't be a freaking camera whore all the time!" He was completely up against the back wall, flinching slightly at my sudden burst of anger. His smile was gone. Anger ranged throughout my body and fire burned in my eyes. Again, I wasn't sure why I was so upset about this, but it really did mean a lot to me. His bottom lip trembled as I placed the palm of my hand in the middle of his chest and shoved a little. I pulled away immediately, crossing my arms and turning away.

"Hey Ken, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how much it meant to you. I was trying to be funny and I shouldn't have got myself involved. I really am a camera whore, it's one of my wor-"

"Oh shut up." I placed my hands on the wall on either side of him and pressed my lips against his. I relaxed a bit as he pushed back gently, our lips molding together as he moved his hands to my hips and gripped tightly. Somehow he managed to turn me around so was up against the wall, pushing a little harder as he nipped at my bottom lip. Just as his tongue managed to find mine, and the two of us were pushing at each other aggressively, someone cleared their throat obnoxiously. Toby pulled away and my hands fell from his perfectly chiseled chest as I caught who it was.

Olga.

She looked as if she was about to cry, her lip trembling and her hands balled up into fists. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Toby raise an eyebrow and smile seductively, as if he was telling her off. What the hell was he doing?

"_If she doesn't start something, I will._" His earlier words echoed in my head. He was trying to get back at her. Oh my god, he was trying to make her jealous. No, no, no, no, he couldn't do that. That was only going to make things worse!

"Get out of my house," she spat through clenched teeth just as Jack entered the room with his camera equipment in a bag hung over his shoulder and Toby's shirt in his hands.

"I think you're missing something Tobes," he chuckled as he looked up, the tension in the room swirling around him. "Oh."

"Thanks Jack." Toby held his hands out as Jack tossed him his shirt, and he pulled it over his head as Olga repeated her words. Jack bit his lip and he cautiously backed away from Olga. It looked as if the very spot she stood on would burst into flames.

"Thanks for all your help Olga. See you later?" Olga eyes darted over to Jack who gulped, regretting his decision to speak. "Okay, leaving now." Jack opened the door and quickly darted out, fleeing to the car like an antelope. Olga's eyes glanced over to me as I stepped out. They burned holes in my head. She really hated me. Like, she wanted me to probably die hated me. I shut the door as I backed out, leaving Toby alone in the house. I walked to the car backwards, watching through the window as Toby approached her.

I wanted to see what was going to happen. God, why? That was awful. Was i really turning into one of those nosy girlfriends? I hoped not.

Quickly I opened the car door and slid into the backseat, watching Jack twiddle his thumbs nervously. That poor guy. I figured he was probably some kind of counselor to the two of them, always getting caught up in their relationship issues.

About four minutes passed and Toby still hadn't left the house. I sat inspecting my nails, not sure what else to do. Suddenly Jack turned around in his chair, one of his hands gripping the back tightly. He looked at me. "Look Kendall. Do me a huge a huge favour and never turn into a bitch like Olga?"

I cocked my head in puzzlement. "What are you talking about? I thought you guys were friends."

"We are friends. She is really nice, but I can see how you wouldn't think that. It's just she always has to have her freaking way. If she needs relationship advice she comes to me, and there is no freaking point because she never listens. She's in denial and gets jealous really easy, just like Toby. That's why it was crazy when the two of them were dating. One glance at anybody and they went off on each other. Olga wouldn't even let Toby talk to Justine. Hell, Toby gave me dirty looks when I spoke with Olga."

"Really?" I couldn't see Toby as the jealous type, believe it or not. I figured it was because I hadn't seen him in action, but I guess his friends knew more about him than I did.

"Really. Look Kendall, I like you. I think you are healthy for Toby. He's been pretty depressed lately, and well, not himself. I think it was because his breakup with Olga was difficult, even though he was the one who suggested they take time apart. She's unhealthy for him, and when he goes away she brings him back. Toby knows she's no good, but because he loved her or still does love her, no offense, he continued coming back. When he met you, he literally called me up, and told me how amazing you were. He told me he felt like he had known you his entire life instead of just meeting you, and he told me he _loved you. Loved you! _Before he even knew who the hell you were." He raised his eyebrows and adjusted his position on the seat. "You snapped him out of his daze with Olga. At first, that seemed like a great thing. The two of them had a healthy relationship, and they were friends. Everyone could hang out without the pair burning hell into each other." He glanced up at the house, where Toby came storming out. I gulped. "Now I'm not so sure. He's protective that guy, and he might be making things worse with Olga than she is for you."


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! I've been trying to update but I've had some problems with my computer and I've been doing this summer gym class so I don't have to do it during the school year. Physical education is not fun.**

**Anyways, sorry it's pretty short. Once gym ends, I'll have some more time to write.**

**And this is kind of filler...and its kind of sucky. Sorry about that! :p**

Ch 31

Jack's words lingered in my thoughts as Toby climbed in the car, slamming the door shut behind him. He muttered a string of bad words under his breath as he pulled his seat belt across his chest and banged his head on the steering wheel a couple of times, Jack and I both staring at him strangely.

"Are you doing alright man?" Jack asked, gently setting his hand on his friends shoulder. Toby flinched, scoffing as his moved his shoulder out from under Jacks hand. He turned around and tossed me my phone before jamming his key in the ignition and pulling out of Olga's driveway like a madman. Jack threw his hands out, his palms slamming the dashboard while I gripped the seat. "Jesus Toby! Slow down!"

"Slow down?" His eyes flicked over to Jack, and Jack suddenly looked scared. Sitting in the back, I didn't have a perfect view, but I knew Toby was pissed. "I don't need to slow down. In fact, I can do whatever the hell I want." He directed his attention back on the road, the arrow on the speedometer dropping slightly.

"Dude, what's your problem? I didn't say anything offensive at all. What happened in there?"

"That's none of your business. I'm tired of you always getting involved in all my shit, and Olga's too."

"Getting involved in your shit? Your shit? I was yours and Olga's freaking relationship counselor! You guys came to me with all your goddamn problems! Do you think I wanted to be the middleman between you guys? Do you think I wanted to be forced to choose sides? You're both my friends, and I don't need you guys getting pissed at each other all the freaking time."

"I never forced you to be my goddamn relationship counselor! Friends are suppose to help each other out. All you ever do is tell me how stupid I am all the time for the decisions I make!"

"When did I tell you were stupid, man? You are a grown ass man, I don't tell you how to live your goddamn life!"

"Oh my god, just shut up! Stop fighting!" I yelled, breaking the two apart. Jack bit his bottom lip and crossed his arms, turning to look out the window. Toby scowled. "You don't need to fight about this. Toby, you don't need to freak out over settle stuff and Jack you don't need to overreact. It's. Not. A. Big. Deal." Throwing my hands up in the air to prove a point, I leaned back into the chair and sighed, satisfied. Nobody said a word for the rest of the trip to the airport.

I stared out the window, watching the light streaks of L.A. blend in with the dark of the night. I hated fighting. My parents had fought so much that even seeing people I didn't know fight made me want to slap some sense into the both of them. I had one day left with Toby, and I didn't want everyone being upset with one another. It killed the mood.

When we finally reached the ridiculously large commercial LAX airport, Toby pulled into the drop off area and killed the engine. Jack grabbed the handle and prepared to leave as Toby grabbed his arm.

"Uh... hey Jack? I'm really sorry for being an ass. It's just... I get really angry, and things happen..."

"You are a huge douche. But I am too, and thats why we're friends. Don't sweat it man." Jack grinned as he slipped out of the car, Toby following him to help him with his luggage. I traded seats and climbed into the passenger side, nuzzling into the seat and buckling my seatbelt. I was tired, and happy they made up so quickly. I figured stuff like that happened frequently, little fights over stupid things, and they were men. Men didn't quite hold grudges like women did.

When Toby got back in the car, we both waved to Jack as he entered the airport and we pulled away. Toby nor I spoke the first half of the ride home. I listened to the buzz of the air conditioner and the hushed whisper of the radio he had on low. My eyes were closed, and I felt my breathing slowing. I couldn't fall asleep now. Would that be considered rude?

"Hey, Kendall? I'm really sorry about what happened. Olga... well, we talked about some things, feelings and whatnot, and well, she really irked me. Then Jack kind of pushed my buttons, and I lost it. If it wasn't for you, he would have left pissed off and came back even more furious." he sighed, and I opened my eyes to see his tightened grip on the steering wheel, his knuckles white.

"Well, Jack was right about one thing. You do need to calm down a bit honey. You're too tense for comfort." I sat up in my seat and gently brushed my fingers along the length of his jawline. His shoulders drooped and his grip lessened.

"Sorry. I know I shouldn't be so worked up." He sighed again, and was quiet for a minute. I stared at him while he focused on the road. "You're leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess I am." my voice was barely a whisper. This week had pretty much been the best week of my life. We had done so much in a week then I ever had in my life. I really didn't want to leave, but I guess I did have to finish school and other crap. It was only until spring, and then I was free to do whatever the hell I wanted. Besides, summer wasn't quite over yet.

"What do you want to do tomorrow? You don't leave until late." We pulled up to a red light and he turned to look at me. I saw his face light up in a crooked smile in the darkness.

What did I want to do? We did basically everything I could think of. We've played laser tag, played and edited TobyGames videos, trashed his house for my glasses, went on my first rollercoaster at a pier, received newly improved glasses, embarrassed myself but ended up enjoying it, played in the ocean, made an excellent new friend, watched the sun rise, started my very own YouTube channel, started vlogging, and starred in a video. Sure, there was plenty of horrible bad things, but everybody had to deal with those. And I was sure those were over for now.

"Really, lets just chill. As long as I'm with you, whatever we do will be excellent." I grinned, and he blushed as he turned his head back to look at the road.

"I'm really going to miss you Ken. Really, this has been one of the best weeks of my life. Even with all the drama. You make me so happy. I don't know if you could tell, but I was pretty depressed before I met you. I didn't want to do anything anymore. You basically saved my life."

I choked on my own breath as I turned to look at him again. I knew he had been depressed, but I didn't know it had been that bad! "Wow. That's... wow."

"Everything is cool now. I'm happy with life. I'm happy with you. I love you." He shook his head gently as he smiled.

"I love you too. You've taught me so much in these past days, more than I learned...pretty much ever. I never thought someone like you, and someone like me... would really work out to be honest." I blushed as he chuckled softly.

"Opposites attract."

Later that night after we had arrived back at his house, the two of lay in his bed. I stared at the ceiling, my eyes creating patterns in the swirly lines while I listened to Toby's light snores. I couldn't sleep. Really, all I wanted right now was to have his soft lips on mine.

I wasn't sure why I was so nervous. I was going back home, and life would continue as it would. I would finish summer, and school.

Except that it wouldn't. I had a boyfriend now, and he was several hours away from my current home. He said everything would be fine.

And I trusted him.


	32. Chapter 32

**So.. uh, it's been awhile, its been awhile. I've had a HUGE case of writers block, and I apologise. This story is down to its last days, but fear not! There will be a sequel. It may not be for awhile, but trust me, there will be one. Scouts honour. So heres this chapter. **

Ch. 32

I woke up early the next mourning and found myself at his computer, struggling to figure out how to get this footage onto the desktop. With all the havoc of yesterday, I had totally forgot to post it. I'm sure no one would be too concerned though. I wasn't Toby.

With five more minutes I gave up and wandered to the kitchen for a bowl of cereal or some food. I was starving. The only problem was it was Toby. And he didn't have anything. I sighed.

Guess I would have to go to the store.

I tiptoed down the hallway quietly and into the spare bedroom, shutting the wooden door behind me. I grabbed my clothes for the day, some faded skinny jeans along with a loose cotton tee, when I caught gaze of all the contents of my bag sloppily thrown around the room. I wasn't a neat person, and this happened to be the results. That was another thing to add to my to-do list. With another long sigh I plopped down on the bed face first. Why did I have to leave? Life would be so much easier if I could lay around and be lazy all day, every day.

"Then nothing would get done!" A voice giggled behind me. Whoops, guess I said that out loud. Rolling over to face the ceiling, Toby sat down next to me, his pj bottoms sagging slightly. I rolled my eyes.

"I do a lot of things. I never get to be lazy." As I sighed, he flopped down next to me, pulling me close as he clucked his tongue.

"Maybe today needs to be a lazy day." He rolled over and kissed my forehead, making me blush slightly. I gently shrugged him off as I scooted to the headboard, pulling my knees up to my chest. He followed soon after.

"Maybe today all we should do is eat chocolate and watch netflix. That's what girls do, right?" He raised an eyebrow and I playfully punched him.

"Stereotype genius. That doesn't actually sound too bad though. Maybe I'll take you up on that offer."

He grinned. "First of all though," He paused to ruffle my hair. "We need to upload a certain person's video, do we not?" I blushed again.

"You remembered?"

"Of course I remembered. I'm not always as forgetful as I put myself out to be." He winked and slid off the bed, wrapping around to pick me up bridal style. I giggled childishly as I buried my face in his bare shoulder. He smelled nice.

I was really going to miss him.

He plopped me in his fancy leather rolly chair, plopping down in the worn out one next to it. He then proceeded to guide me through the video process, step by step. He let me do everything by myself. I liked his patience. I drove myself insane sometimes.

When we finished, I leaned back in my chair, gently resting my sweaty hands behind my head. I liked seeing those bright words "Your video has been uploaded!" It made me feel accomplished. Like I had finally achieved something worthwhile.

"It's only a video Ken," Toby chuckled, and I face palmed. I really needed to learn to keep my thoughts inside my head. "Are you hungry? I am."

"You have no food," I mumbled, raising my eyebrows slightly.

"Let's just order takeout." I cocked my head in confusion and he shrugged, a grin appearing on his angelic face.

"For breakfast?"

"Yolo, right?" I fake punched him again as I burst into joyous laughter. I loved laughing. It made me happy.

"How could I forget? Do you need a little swag with your yolo sir?" I questioned, pushing off from the desk and spinning in circles. He stopped my chair abruptly, yanking me out and spinning me into his arms. He rested his hands on either side of my head and kissed me slowly. Passionately. Gently.

We both smiled with I broke away.

"Only if you come with that swag."

Thirty later, the two of us were plopped on the living room couch, me swaddled in a thin blanket with a mug of coffee in my hand, and two empty plates on the coffee table. Thank god for coffee. I didn't know what I would do without the caffeinated liquid. We decided to watch a show Toby wouldn't be quiet about: Fringe.

I had to admit, it wasn't that bad.

He rested his arm around me and I moved closer to him, snuggling into his chest. This is something I had needed for a while. I was glad I could do it with him.

"Do you ever think about relationships?" He suddenly blurted out, drawing my attention from the screen. He looked concerned.

"Well, yes actually. Quite often. Why?" I looked up at him, and he scoffed.

"I...Its just..." He shook his head and smiled sadly. I frowned.

"Come on, spit it out. I can handle it."

"Every relationship I've ever been in has ended in failure, lies, and heartbreak. Everyone on TV can get into relationships so... so easily, and it frustrates me. Why can't that be me? I mean, I got made fun of for not being in a relationship. I thought it was stupid. I mean, they always end up leaving. So what's the point?"

My mouth dropped slightly. I stared at him for a long time, voices from the TV echoing in my head. He was right. I mean, I knew we probably weren't going to last forever. It was my first real relationship. Those never worked out. Even if it did, most marriages end in divorce. "Well..." I took a deep breath. "Life is a game of truth and dare. You can sit in that little circle and hide behind self conscious truths, or you can take those dares and ride that roller coaster with its surprise twists and turns." I smiled, satisfied with my answer. "I plan on taking every dare life throws at me. I'm done hiding behind truths that aren't real."

"You need to be a freaking philosopher, okay. I am, so done with your genius words..." He pretended to scowl in disgust as he stood up and snapped at me before prancing away. I held a hand up to my mouth, giggling quietly. I never thought the words I said were meaningful. I just said what I thought.

He darted back in the room and tackled me on the couch, pinning both my wrists. He smiled seductively.

"Got you..." He winked, biting his lip. I smiled back as I shoved him to the floor, resting my knees on his wrists.

"Are you sure about that?" I smirked, raising an eyebrow. Toby looked horrified.

"Oh no Kendall, you're missing the show! Its the best part!" I looked at the screen to see nothing was going on at all. In fact, it was over. It was back to the default Netflix screen.

He growled as he pushed me backwards, sitting up but letting me go. I grinned, feeling victorious. I wanted a bigger and better victory. I wanted him.

I shoved him back down, roughly shoving my lips onto his. He welcomed it greatly, pushing back with an extreme amount of force. Was it bad I enjoyed moments like these? I hoped not.

I ended up on bottom by the time we released. I took a few deep breaths, smiling. He smiled back.

"God, I really love you Kendall." He whispered before kissing me once more.

Later that day, after we had become sick of television, the two of us decided to get dressed and showered and whatnot. It was only three in the afternoon, that wasn't too late... right?

Toby was in his room getting dressed. He wanted to take me out for lunch/dinner one last time, which I was fine with. I decided to use this time to check my phone. I didn't expect anything.

But holy crap.

I didn't expect so much.

People were coming and watching simply because I was "Toby Turner's girlfriend," but a great majority of them were staying. I had already gained a good seven thousand subscribers off of one video.

Plus, sneaky little buscus had tweeted about it without me knowing. I checked my Twitter to see I had a private message from a certain Russian.

'_Long distance relationships don't ever work out. You watch your back very closely Lane, because you just might find a knife in it.'_

I knew she hadn't meant it literally, but it frightened me. What was I going to do? I couldn't tell Toby of course. It wasn't his battle to fight for me. It wasn't his business.

When he walked out, I glared at him. He frowned.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No. It's you being sneaky and posting about my vlog." I smirked, and he blushed, running a hand through his hair.

"Did I forget to mention that? Whoops..." He smiled smugly, and my smirk turned into a grin.

"I have over seven thousand subscribers and I've only posted one video! Holy crap!" I made an explosion noise, and Toby laughed.

"Keep moving forward, right Walt Disney?" He took my hand and pulled me into his arms, sending my phone tumbling to the carpet below. He kissed me softly, and I closed my eyes, letting all my worries blow away with the wind. He had a wonderful effect on me.

He pulled away and handed me my phone, entangling his fingers into my own hand.

Dinner was going to be nice, but Olga's words would haunt me for a very, very long time.


End file.
